Discovery
by Michael J.J
Summary: Timmy and Trixie are together, but their relationship must endure Tootie's advances, Wanda's disapproval, and threats from Timmy's past.
1. Shadows

A/N: Welcome, one and all, to my new fic! This is a sequel to "The Thoughts of Trixie Tang", meaning Timmy and Trixie are dating. Also, this story is also connected to the Fairly Oddparents video game Shadow Showdown; the villain from that game will be an antagonist for this story. If you haven't played the game, I will provide a short bio for him at the end of the chapter.

Now, this isn't going to be long, only 15 chapters at most. The purpose of this fic is to set the stage for my next one, which is a big idea I've had building up in my head for awhile. Still, I am going to put effort into this fic, so tell me what you think.

One last thing: the flashbacks in this chapter are from Abra-Catastrophe, Channel Chasers, and School's Out: The Musical.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly Oddparents.

* * *

"Come on, Timmy, which is it?" Trixie asked impatiently.

Timmy was sitting at the Tang's dinner table. A bowl of soup laid before him freshly made by the Tang's chef. Timmy would have loved to taste it, but Trixie denied him even a sip until he picked the right spoon to eat it with. But for Timmy it was like finding a needle in a haystack.

Finally, Timmy very cautiously reached out and picked up one of the spoons.

"Wrong," Trixie said without emotion. Exasperated, Timmy dropped the spoon.

"All these rules...Man, why can't rich people eat normal?"

"Believe me, I hate it too," Trixie said. "All those times I attend my dad's fancy parties, I'd rather be eating at the mall food court."

"So why are you making me learn all this?""

Trixie sighed. "Timmy, my dad is already unhappy that I chose you over one of the popular kids. If there ever going to accept you, than you're going to have to learn how to act at all of these fancy gatherings. They're going to expect you to start attending them eventually."

"Yeah, I know," Timmy said, burying his face in his hands. "But I'm not sure I could do this."

Trixie pulled her boyfriend into a loving embrace. "Timmy, I love you. And believe me, I would rather go to the movies or to a carnival for a date then one of my dad's parties. But that's my families' ways. It means a lot to me that my dad accepts you. So please, keep it up."

Timmy returned her hug. "That's why I've kept this up as long as I have. It took me forever to win you over; I don't want to lose you. I'm doing all this for you."

Smiling, Trixie planted a kiss on Timmy's cheek. "I know you are. So how about giving it one more try?"

Timmy returned his attention to the setting before him. He reached out carefully and picked up another spoon. "You know what, Timmy? That's actually right."

"Finally!" Timmy cheered as he prepared to take a hard-earned sip of soup.

"...But you're not holding it right."

Timmy groaned.

* * *

"This meeting of the Dimmsdale Popular Kids will come to order," Tad said to a room whose only occupants were Chad, Veronica, and himself. "As you know, about a month ago, the most popular girl in Dimmsdale, Trixie Tang, lost her mind and actually began dating Turner. At the time, we believed this was only a temporary fit of insanity. But after four weeks, she still insists on dating a member of the lowest sector of the popularity chart. If this continues, the entire rank system will demolish. Faced with this dilemma, there is only one thing to do."

"Make me the new Trixie?" Veronica asked hopefully, wearing her Trixie wig.

"Uh...no," Tad said. "We must find some way to break those two apart. Once we get Trixie back amongst her own kind, she will regain her sanity."

"But how do we do that?" Chad asked. "We can't keep Trixie away from Turner, that bodyguard of hers would beat us to a pulp. Same thing if we attack Turner."

"Well, we have to think of something fast," Tad said. "The longer Trixie dates Turner, the longer she becomes infected with non-popularity."

"Perhaps I could help," a voice said.

The three popular kids were caught off guard by another voice in the room. They all turned to the entryway to see another boy, dressed in fancy clothes with slicked back blonde hair.

"Remy Buxaplenty?" Veronica asked, stunned.

"...How'd you get in my house?" Tad asked.

"I'm richer than you could ever hope to be, remember? I can bribe my way in anywhere. But that's not important. I'm here to assist you with your problem with Turner."

"Why do you care?" Chad asked. "You don't even go to our school anymore."

"Maybe so. But I still hate Turner enough that any opportunity to make him miserable. And, fortunately, I have the perfect plan to destroy his relationship with that Tang girl."

"Great. What do we do?" Chad asked.

"Nothing. Just don't interfere with things and be ready to accept Trixie back," Remy said simply.

"Umm...sure. But what is your plan?" Chad asked.

"That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know. Good day, gentlemen." And with that, he turned around and exited the room, leaving three confused popular students.

* * *

Timmy walked into Trixie's room, with his girlfriend right beside him. "Well, Timmy, you made some real progress today," Trixie commented.

"Yeah...I still hate it, though."

"As do I. But now we have to work on something else."

Timmy's eyes grew wide with horror. "W-what?"

"Dancing."

This surprised Timmy, but his fear disappeared. "Dancing?"

Trixie smiled. "Of course. That's what rich people do on dates," she said, walking to her stereo and inserting a CD of fancy ballroom music. She pressed play, and soon pleasant music filled the room.

"Now, take this hand and wrap it around my waist," Trixie instructed, moving next to him, "and put your other hand in mine."

"Um...I don't know any of the dance steps"

Trixie smiled. "Just move along with the music," she said.

Suddenly, they were gliding across the floor in perfect harmony. As the gentle music played, the two them swayed in each other's arms, at peace. Soon, they stopped dancing and gazed into each other's eyes. Slowly, they moved toward each other, until their lips met. At that moment, time stood still, as the two young lovers shared a time of perfect bliss.

At that moment, everything was perfect.

Timmy and Trixie were happy.

But they were unaware of what was happening.

* * *

"_You see those two creatures floating in Crocker's scepter?"_

"_Hey, they have the same eyes as your goldfish," Mrs. Turner commented._

"_And the same eyes as your notebooks," Mr. Turner added._

"_And the same eyes as your balloons."_

"_In fact, they look like a lot of stuff you have."_

"_You know why?" Timmy asked. "'Cause their names are Cosmo and Wanda…"_

"_TIMMY, NOOO!" The Fairies shouted._

"…_And, they're my fairy godparents!"_

"_A-HA! I knew it all along! I was right!" Crocker cheered gleefully. "You do have fairies…that I have now!" He laughed maniacally._

"_You mean all this time you had magical fairy godparents that granted your every wish?" Mrs. Turner exclaimed._

"_And I still had to work my paws to the bone to scrape out a meager existence in a middle class neighborhood?" Mr. Turner complained._

"_Well, there's rules as to what I can and can't do with them," Timmy explained._

"_And you just broke the biggest one!" Cosmo exclaimed, panicking._

"_When you reveal our existence, we have to go away forever!" Wanda reminded him._

"_WHAT?" Crocker said, realizing what that would mean._

"_That's the point," Timmy said simply._

_Suddenly, the ground began shaking. Rubble began to fall off the roof of the tiny shack the crowd inhabited until finally, the whole roof was tore off in a whirlwind of rubble and debris. From the heavens, a purple book fell and landed on the dirty floor. On it's cover were two words written in large gold font: Da Rules._

_It lifted itself upright, then opened its pages to the teacher turned tyrant, releasing a vacuum of magic which began sucking the heavy armored dictator toward it. Crocker regained his footing, but the orb on his scepter shattered, releasing its two prisoners. Instead of celebrating, the creatures hung on to the end of Crocker's scepter, not wishing to leave their godchild._

"_But we don't wanna go away forever," Cosmo whined._

"_We love you," Wanda exclaimed._

"_I love you too," Timmy said weakly, "and that's why I had to tell the truth, because…THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE!"_

_At that moment, Cosmo lost his grip, and both fairies fell into the magical book. "TIMMMMMYYYY!" they cried heartbreakingly as the two disappeared into the magic vortex._

_Crocker looked at his broken scepter. "No…STOP! MY FAIRIES!"_

_The book ignored his pleas and closed its pages, then disappeared in a flash of blue light. Crocker dived at the book, but it vanished seconds before he got to it._

"_NOOOOO! BLAST! MY FAIRIES! THEY'RE GONE!" he cried. Then he turned his rage on the child restrained behind him. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" he screamed, pointing his scepter._

_Mr. and Mrs. Turner screamed, then instinctively shielded their son._

_However, the act wasn't necessary, as the only thing that came from the broken staff was a single spark. Crocker shook the staff, attempting to make something happen, but to no avail. "Well…I can still smack you around with this."_

_Mr. and Mrs. Turner, however, were not intimidated. They approached Crocker with fury in their eyes._

"_I'll go for his teeth," Mrs. Turner said._

"_And I'll claw out his eyes!" Mr. Turner said._

"_Uh-oh," Crocker whimpered._

"_AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!" the Turners said before assaulting the evil man. Soon, out of the melee rolled the cause of all the trouble._

"_THE FAIRYVERSERY MUFFIN!" Timmy exclaimed. He pulled one hand free of his chains and grabbed the magical treat. "And now for my rule free wish!" With that, he swallowed the muffin in one bite…and immediately choked on its awful taste._

_Regardless, Timmy began glowing, and he made his wish._

"_I WISH COSMO AND WANDA WERE MY GODPARENTS AGAIN!"_

_A golden beam of energy erupted from his mouth. Seconds later, a similar beam fell from the heavens and struck the ground. When it cleared Cosmo and Wanda were floating there._

"_Wow, that was quick!" Cosmo commented._

_Instantly the two creatures undid Timmy's restraints and hugged their godchild. "Nice use of muffin, sport!" Wanda said. "Would you like to do the honors?"_

"_You bet. I wish the world was back to normal, and everyone forgot I had fairy godparents!"_

_With the wave of two wands, a red sphere of energy appeared. Soon, it erupted into a column of energy, the spread over the globe. Monuments were restored. Vegetation grew. Pitiful little towns were restored to normal neighborhoods. And best of all, the bridge between Fairy World and Earth was restored. Excited fairies quickly sped down it, cheering._

_And Timmy reappeared on his front yard. "Cool, my same old house!" Then, two familiar pink and green squirrels appeared next to him. "Cool, my same old godparents!"

* * *

"__I hope you enjoyed going through puberty once," the anime Vicky sneered, "CAUSE YOUR NOT GOING TO DO IT AGAIN!" With that, she sprang forward, her hands glowing with energy, ready to end the boy's life._

_Timmy gulped. He looked down at the pink and green remotes in his hands. To his immense relief, the battery lights flashed back on. Smiling, he pointed them both at his baby sitter._

"_PAUSE!" he commanded, pressing the button on both remotes._

_Instantly, Vicky froze in mid-air, just inches away from the boy. Smiling, Timmy gave the remotes another command. "ERASE!"_

_The remotes obeyed, and the powerful Vicky distorted before transforming back into normal sixteen year old Vicky, who promptly fell to the coliseum floor._

"_Wha? Why can't I remember anything?" she snarled angrily._

"_AND…DELETE!" Timmy commanded, zapping Vicky. She instantly dissolved into static, then shot right out of Maho Mushi. She bolted past all the other channels before shooting out of her TV set, hitting her wall and collapsing on the floor of her room._

"_What happened? I had the most wonderful dream. I almost took over the world and destroyed everybody!" she cackled evilly.

* * *

"__That's quite enough, Flappy," Sanderson said as he and his boss floated out of the ball of energy they made when they transported. He looked angry, but his voice showed no emotion._

"_You lied to me," Flappy said heartbreakingly. "You lied to me for 37 years. You tricked me and kept me from being the super hilarious, if not somewhat creepy, clown I was destined to be!"_

"_Yes, yes we did," H.P. said._

"_Duh," Sanderson added. "But we have an iron clad contract." With a PING, the contract appeared, with the name Flappy Bob written on it._

"_Oh, I agree," Flappy replied smugly. "Every word in this contract in totally binding," he said, grabbing it from the air. "Which is why I'd like to turn your attention to this." Smiling, he brought up a magnifying glass to a certain article of the magical paper._

"_In return for making the world exactly what you want," H.P. read, "yadda, yadda, yadda, we get the power, yadda, yadda, yadda, Earth will be safe and fun…"_

"…_as defined by Flappy Bob," H.P. and Sanderson said together._

"_And guess what I define as fun now?" Flappy asked. "Everything being exactly the way it's supposed to be!"_

_H.P. and Sanderson were silent. Their faces showed no emotion. Finally, Sanderson spoke._

"_Oh, smoof."_

"_You know, you probably shouldn't have sent him to law school," Timmy commented._

_In response, H.P. floated up to Timmy. His voice showed no emotion, but he looked angry. "You might have thwarted us this time, Turner, but mark my words: our next 37-year plan will not fail. When your 47, you'll pay."_

_With that, he used his cell phone to tear the contract in two. The Earth rumbled and, with a PING, everything was back to normal. Towns were restored, and the school…remained the school. Pixie World returned to Fairy World, and the fairies all got their bright colored clothes, crowns, and wands back._

"_Ah, my stupid pointy hat!" Cosmo exclaimed. "It's a crown again! And still not a manly word to be found!"

* * *

The Shadow had just watched those three scenes on his many monitors. He scowled angrily._

The room he inhabited was dark, the only light coming from the hundreds of flickering monitors. Many of them were showing images of Timmy outwitting one of his enemies, but a few of them were live feed of various places in Fairy World.

He looked over at another monitor. Timmy was tricking Norm the genie back into his lamp.

Another screen. Timmy and his non-superhero pals were defeating the Nega-Chin.

Another screen. Timmy was winning a fight against Imaginary Gary.

"Pathetic," he said, with the utmost loathing. "I cannot believe this. All these powerful creatures… all this time…and so little results."

"That's why we're here, if I recall correctly," a voice said behind him.

The Shadow turned to see Remy standing in the doorway. Just above him, his fairy godfather, Juandissimo Magnifico, floated dutifully.

"Ah, Remy. You've returned. Did you make sure those ignorant children wouldn't do anything to interfere with our plans?"

"Yes. Don't worry, we're clear of all outside interference."

"What about the research for any other godchildren that might know Timmy?"

"We accomplished that weeks ago," Juandissimo cut in. "The plan will go forward as plan, and I will get my beloved Wanda back."

Yes," the Shadow said, smiling a malicious smile. "That is what I promised you, isn't it? Aside from revenge on Turner, you both wanted something else. Rest assured, it's part of the plan. And speaking of which…"

The Shadow reached into the darkness of the room and produced three amulets. All three had the same design on them. It was an engraving of a heart with a crown around it. They each hung from a ribbon meant to be fastened around the neck.

"We finally managed to steal some of these from Cupid's estate. You do remember the plan, don't you?"

"Of course," Remy said. Smiling malevolently, the Shadow POOFed the amulets out of his hand and into Remy's.

"Excellent. Now then, ANTI-COSMO!"

With an ANTI-POOF, there was another figure in the room. If not for the blue skin and bat wings, this figure could be mistaken for Cosmo, albeit more intelligent.

"Ah, Master, you wished to speak with me?"

"We are almost ready to begin. Is everything ready on your end?"

"Of course. When the time comes, every Anti-Fairy will break out of that dreadful prison and reduce Fairy World to a pile of debris."

"They better. I spent a good deal of resources breaking you and you wife out of that infernal place, so don't make me regret it." That said, the Shadow turned back toward the many monitors and grinned.

"In just a few short days, Timmy Turner will be no more!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, as promised, here's my bio of The Shadow:

The Shadow is the shadow of the chamberlain of the former rulers of Fairy World, King Oberon and Queen Titania. The chamberlain magically separated himself from his shadow so it could help him serve his masters, not aware that all shadows are naturally evil. When Fairy Wold stopped having a monarchy, the Shadow convinced Oberon and Titania to assist him in his plans.

When the time was right, the Shadow ordered Oberon and Titania to fake a theft of the Royal Jewel, the second most powerful magical item in the universe. He then used it to cause all fairy wands to become inactive. Upon discovering his godparents' wands weren't working, Timmy went to Fairy World. He was instantly drafted by Jorgen to gather the ingredients for a Fairyversery Muffin, which was the only thing more powerful than the Royal Jewel.

Upon learning this, the Shadow ordered Oberon and Titania to eliminate him. When they failed, he turned on them and began doing things himself. Despite his efforts, the muffin was cooked and, after a fight with the Shadow, Timmy wished everything back to normal. After being freed, Oberon and Titania apologized and became upright citizens, but the Shadow all but disappeared.

So how'd he get where he is now? That will be answered in a later chapter. See you then!


	2. Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly Oddparents or anything else refrenced in the chapter. Nothing else to say.

* * *

Timmy sighed happily as he entered the room. A huge smile plastered on his features, he threw his backpack onto the floor and plopped himself on his bed. The dance he enjoyed with Trixie was running through his mind, and just thinking about it made him blissfully happy.

In the fishbowl on his end table, two goldfish swam out of the tiny castle in the center of it. One had pink eyes, the other had green. Upon seeing Timmy, they disappeared, then reappeared over the fishbowl as Cosmo and Wanda.

"Hi, Timmy!" Cosmo greeted with unbridled joy. "How'd it go with Trixie?"

"GREAT!" Timmy said enthusiastically. "She taught me dancing, and in the middle of it she kissed me better than she ever did before. Oh man, it was great!"

"Right on, man!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Man, things are going great between us! I only wish I could tell her about you guys!"

"Oh, what, so you could spoil her more?" Wanda snapped.

"Oh, boy, here we go," Cosmo muttered.

"Wanda…I've been dating Trixie for a month, and every day this month we've had this conversation. Can't you just let it go?"

"Timmy, do you remember when you wished you and Trixie were the only creatures in the universe? She went crazy. She tried to kill you. How can you possibly date someone like that?"

"That was then, this is now. She's changed. We're getting along very well; she even sacrificed her popularity for me. So what's the problem?"

"Did she tell you about the real her yet? That she likes video games and comic books?"

"Well…no."

"So she's still not being honest with you. How do you know you're falling in love with the real you?"

"Look, she's just having a hard time admitting something that a lot of people would think is weird. She tell me eventually, and I'll still love her."

"How do you know?"

"That's it, I'm sick of this," Timmy said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Wanda asked.

"To Chester's. At least he won't try to run my love life," he snapped, slamming the door behind him.

For a moment, the two magical creatures floated in silence. Finally, Cosmo spoke.

"You know, your starting to sound like my mother."

That caught Wanda off-guard. "WHAT?"

"I mean, you're acting like my mother when I told her you and I were dating, she tried every day to make me break up with you. Maybe you should give Trixie a chance."

Wand sighed. "Look, your mom wanted to keep you to herself. I just want what's best for Timmy. You saw how Trixie acted when she was alone with Timmy. What if she acts like that again?"

"Well…we could always bail him out. But, even if it turns out Trixie's a bad as you say, maybe we should let him date her anyway and let him learn from his mistakes."

Wanda was surprised. That actually sounded reasonable, and Cosmo was the one who said it. "But…I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Look, I may not be bright, but I do know one thing: heartbreak is natural on the course of love. If Trixie does end up breaking up with him, it'll just make him love whoever he ends up with more."

"Wow…Cosmo, how do you know all that?"

"It happened to me a lot…before I met you," Cosmo said, taking his wife hand.

Smiling, Wanda leaned in and gave her husband a kiss.

* * *

Trixie sat at her TV, her hands clutching a controller. She was playing "Kingdom Hearts," one of her favorites. As she navigated a dungeon, her father came in.

"I'm home, Trixie!" her dad exclaimed.

"Dad!" Trixie exclaimed, immediately forgetting about her game. She ran over to her dad and hugged her. "I missed you."

"Really? I've only been gone the weekend," he said, smiling. He turned to the television screen where Trixie's game was still playing. "So...have you told Timmy about this?"

Trixie sighed. "Dad, do you have to bring this up every day?" she said, pulling away.

"Trixie, the only reason I don't approve of you dating him is that he doesn't know the real you. You need to tell him."

"I can't tell him! He may not want to date me if he knew I liked boy things!"

"That's the point. Look, no good comes from a relationship built on lies. If he doesn't love the real you, there's no point in having a relationship with him."

"But...you remember...how..." Trixie said, breaking up, "...Mom acted?"

Mr. Tang picked up his daughter and began cradling her in his arms. "I know how your mom acted. That's why I divorced her."

"She wanted to disown me," Trixie sobbed, crying into her dad's shoulder.

"I know. She disgusted me. She wanted to get rid of you just because you acted different. I couldn't believe she would act that way because there's nothing wrong with being different. I accepted that, and you meant more to me than any shallow woman could ever be. And if Timmy really loved you, he'd accept the real you."

Trixie looked up at her dad, tears still in her eyes. "You...really think he'll like the real me?"

Mr. Tang smiled. "Trixie, the boy wears pink. I think he's a little more open-minded than most people."

"Okay...I'll tell him. But…it will be hard," Trixie said.

"Well, you better tell him soon," Mr. Tang "The longer you wait, the more likely that Timmy will be angry with you. Now, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

* * *

"Do you, Timmy, take you, Tootie, to be your lawful wedded wife!" Tootie exclaimed, playing with her toys. One of them was a Barbie doll that looked a lot like her; the other was the Crimson Chin doll that Timmy had given her. As you may have guessed, she was acting out her favorite fantasy.

"I do," she said, moving the Barbie.

"I do," she said, moving the Chin doll.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" And with that, Tootie moved the two toys together and began intimidating kissing sounds.

However, her door suddenly busting open interrupted Tootie's fantasy. In the doorway was a figure that would seem to most people as an ordinary teenage girl. However, to the kids in the area, the girl's parents, and teen singing sensation Chip Skylark, she was a figure of absolute terror. She was Vicky.

"Hey twerp, the dishes need washing, the living room needs dusting, and the kitchen floor needs mopping. GET TO WORK!"

"But…those are your chores!" Tootie protested.

In response to that, Vicky pulled out a stack of paper. "And these are copies of your diary, which will end up on the web if these chores aren't done! NOW MOVE IT!" Cackling evilly, she left the room. Seconds later, however, she stuck her head back in the room. "Oh, and take out the garbage first!" With that, she left.

Tootie sighed as she picked herself up, tears forming in her eyes. Every day, Vicky's merciless slave driving and threats reminded her how hopeless her life was. Her parents were too scared to do anything about their tyrannical daughter. They were as much at her mercy as the kids that she baby-sat were. Any other adult that could help was always fooled by Vicky's nice act. She was trapped until Vicky went to collage.

As she pulled the garbage can out to the curb, her mind began going into her second favorite fantasy. It involved Timmy suddenly riding up to her house dressed as a knight, slaying Vicky, the sweeping her up in her arms and carrying her off to be married.

However, it seemed less and less likely that would happen. Just last month her worse fear came true. Trixie actually said yes to Timmy. They were dating.

Dreaming about her future with Timmy was the only shred of hope Tootie had in her life. Now that he was dating Trixie, those fantasies and dreams always had the bitter aftertaste of impossibility. Now that Timmy had Trixie, he ignored her even more than usual.

Placing the garbage can on the curb, she began to sob. Why did she have the life she had now? Why didn't Timmy like her? Why was she stuck with the most horrible person in the world as a sister? Why was everything so hopeless?

However, through her sobs, a voice said, "Do not cry little one."

Tootie, caught by surprise, stopped sobbing and looked up. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was a man, no bigger than she was, but he had all the proportions of an adult. He had black hair that was tied in a ponytail, and he was incredibly muscular. But the strangest thing about him was the fact that he had wings growing out of his back. Not only that, but he was floating a foot off the ground, had a crown floating an inch above his head, and was carrying a short rod with a star on the end of it.

"Wh-who are you? WHAT are you?"

"Me? I am but a humble fairy. One that is going to help you get the one you love."

"You mean…like in Cinderella?" Tootie asked excitedly.

The fairy smiled. "Yes, exactly like that. I'm going to help you win over your prince charming."

"You mean your going to give me a pretty dress, and a coach, and horses, and…" Tootie said excitedly before the fairy gently brought a finger up to her lips.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. You do not need all those things to win Timmy over. You just need…this." With that, the fairy held up a simple amulet. On it was an engraving of a heat with a crown around.

"What is it?" Tootie asked, amazed.

"It's called a love amulet. All you have to do is slip it around Timmy's neck, and he will fall desperately in love with you."

Tootie took the amulet in her hands and inspected it closely. After a minute, she spoke. "Will it really work?"

"Of course," the fairy said. "All your dreams depend on this amulet."

Tootie thought for a moment. Was this right? Could she really say she loved Timmy if she had to use on him?

Apparently, the fairy could read her thoughts, because he said, "Little girl, you know how horrible that Tang girl is. She is cruel to all, and has everything her heart desires. Meanwhile, you are suffering at the hands of the cruelest human in existence. Does Tang really deserve Timmy?"

Hearing this, Tootie's grip tightened on the amulet. After another moment of silence, she spoke.

"…No"

"Exactly. So don't let her have him. Use the amulet.

"…I will!" Tootie said determined.

"Excellent. Well, my work is done for now. But don't worry, I'll be back." Then, with a poof of purple smoke, he was gone, leaving Tootie alone on the street.

Tootie stood there for a moment, staring into space. Finally, she pocketed the amulet and headed back inside. Soon, all her fantasies would be realities.

* * *

With a POOF, Juandissimo appeared in the dark room. The Shadow loomed over him, grinning maliciously. "Stirring performance, Juandissimo. You performed your role perfectly."

"Excellent. So when do I get to use an amulet on my beloved Wanda?"

"All in good time. The attack is a mere two days away. Soon, Turner will be out of the picture, and Fairy World will be under our rule! And when that happens, you will all have everything you ever wanted."

"The only thing I want is Tim-Tim dead!" a voice rang out.

The Shadow and Juandissimo turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Out of the shadows came a boy about Timmy's age. In fact, his face looked like Timmy's, right down to the buckteeth. He wore sunglasses to cover up his eyes, as well as a "cool guy" ensemble for clothes. His hair was done in the style of the Fonz. He was Imaginary Gary, Timmy's ex-imaginary friend.

"Ah, Gary, so nice of you to join us," the Shadow said.

"Cut the uncool stuff, Shadow," Gary snapped. "If we're here to destroy Tim-Tim, why don't we just all go down there and kill him?"

"Well, Gary, for starters, there is an abnormal amount of security around him."

"So, have Norm block it," Gary said. "Isn't that what genies do to avoid being caught conning humans?"

"Don't you think I thought of that?" the Shadow snapped, getting impatient. "But there's a high level of security around him."

Now Gary looked confused. "What, are they afraid Anti-Cos and Anti-Wan are going to go after him in revenge?"

"No, the security has been around him for a while. We have no clue why."

Gary blinked in confusion. "Well, still, why go through with a complicated plan? Once Fairy World is gone, Timmy would be easy to pick off."

"True. But your forgetting, Turner has a habit of getting involved in Fairy World's problems. And in case you've forgotten, that little punk has a sheer amount of luck on his side. He may find a way to stop us. This way, we'll keep him busy while the attack goes on unhindered."

With that, he turned back to his monitors. "Just a warning, Gary. You question my orders again, and you'll share the same fate as the other Unwished. They were all too happy with what Turner had left them; they had no desire to destroy him anymore. I only let you live because your hatred still burns. Now, let's just sit back and watch the show.

* * *

Veronica sat in her room, fuming.

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. Why did Trixie get everyone and everything? Why did the school place her on the top of the food chain? Why did the students bow to her when she stepped onto the bus? Why did all the guys go for her?

What did Trixie have that she didn't have?

She wanted Trixie's position badly. She wanted to be adored by hundreds. She wanted Trixie's power. And, most of all, she wanted her admirers.

She wanted Timmy.

When Timmy was attempting to win Trixie over, he tried all the most romantic things possible. He gave elaborate valentines, serenades, and everything in-between. Oh, how she wanted those things!

She wanted to be swept of her feet by a man the same way Trixie had. But she wanted Timmy most of all, for a simple reason. Timmy was the most dedicated and persistent child in school; even the popular crowd admitted this. If she could steal Timmy away from her, she would prove, once and for all, she was better than Trixie. The fact that Trixie had finally said yes to Timmy's advances only sweetened the deal.

She looked at a picture of Timmy on her nightstand. In just two days, Timmy's heart would be hers. Soon, her plan would be in action.

* * *

"_Weird, huh? It's like we're the only two people left on Earth."_

"_Tell me I'm pretty!"_

"_I understand that if I can't have you…no one can!"_

"_Love hurts! And it makes a fine mulch for your lawn or garden!"_

"_If your keeping score, it's fifteen-love, or in this case, LOVELESS!"_

"_Oh, Timmy, since it's technologically impossible for me to miss you…I'll miss you!"

* * *

Trixie bolted up in her bed, breathing heavily. After a few seconds, she sighed and lay back down. She had been having this nightmare even before she started dating Timmy. Somehow, the two of them would become the last two living things on Earth. Instantly, her fear of being rejected, fueled by her mother's reaction years ago, would take over in panic. She would desperately clung to Timmy, not wanting to lose the only thing she had left. For a while, everything was fine. Timmy would make her so happy. But then, he would want to break up with her._

Instantly, she would become filled with rage. Someone else got close to her only to reject her. After that, her thoughts got fuzzy, but she remembered clearly what she would do. She would begin to chase Timmy with an assortment of weapons; her rage increased ten fold. Then she would wake up.

As she lay on her bed, the dream kept playing through her mind. If it was just a dream, why did it seem so real? Was she really that afraid of being rejected? Or was something else to blame for her irrational behavior?

She tried to think of these things, but soon, she felt drowsy, and within minutes, she was asleep.

000000

Ahh, Saturday, Timmy's favorite day of the week. He had just spent all morning watching mind-numbing cartoons while eating sugary cereal. Now, it was off to his girlfriend's house. They agreed yesterday to meet a noon that day to continue Timmy's etiquette lessons.

However, Timmy was surprised when it wasn't Trixie who answered the door, but her dad.

"Oh, uh, hi Mr. Tang," Timmy said nervously. Trixie's dad hadn't exactly taken a shine to him.

"Trixie isn't here right now, Timmy."

"What? She told me to come here at noon today!"

"She had an early morning spa date, and she's running late. Please, come in."

That caught Timmy off-guard. Was Mr. Tang actually inviting him into the house? With no Trixie? It freaked him out, but he went inside.

Mr. Tang spoke again. "Trixie said that if you got here before she got back, you should go up to her room and open her second closet."

Now Timmy understood. Trixie never let Timmy even touch that closet, but Timmy had a good guess what was inside it. It was undoubtedly what she denied she liked: action movies, comics, and video games. Mr. Tang must of thought, he concluded, that if Timmy discovered this, he would break up with Trixie. Well, if that's what he thought…

"Well, that sounds weird, but okay," Timmy replied. With that, he headed upstairs.

Smiling, Mr. Tang headed toward the living room. Before he got there, however, Trixie came through the door. "I'm home!" she said happily, running to her dad and giving her a hug. "Did Timmy come by?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he's upstairs right now."

"He is?"

"Yep. I told him to look in your second closet."

At that sentence, Trixie's heart stopped for a second, her eyes bulging in horror. "Y-you WHAT?"

"Well, you said it would be tough to tell him, so I gave you some help."

Trixie was panicking too much to speak complete words. After a few seconds, she made a mad dash upstairs, hoping to beat Timmy there.

Trixie's dad followed. Now, it was time to see how much Timmy truly loved her daughter.

* * *

By the time Trixie got there, Timmy had already opened the closet and seen its contents. Comic books, video games, and action movies were crammed into the closet. Trixie's heart stopped. Timmy heard Trixie come in and turned his head to face her.

"Timmy…I can explain!" Trixie said quickly.

"Explain what?" Timmy asked.

Trixie wasn't sure what to expect, but that wasn't it.

"What? But…"

"So you like boy things. Big deal."

"You…don't think it's weird?"

"Trixie, I hang out with a kid who eats from garbage cans, that are smart enough to ace collage in two weeks, and that have huge boils sticking out of their faces. Compared to that this is fairly normal."

"Y…you mean…"

"Trixie, have you been that worried about what I would think? Trust me, I actually like this."

"Really?"

"Trixie, this just gives us more to do together," he said, taking her hand into his. "Did you really think I would abandon you just because you like boy things?"

Trixie was immensely relived. She immediately pulled her boyfriend in and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. The very thing that she had worried would tear their relationship apart had just made it stronger.

Their lips eventually parted, and they smiled at each other. Then, Timmy spoke.

"Of course, just because you're my girlfriend, that doesn't mean I'll let you win whenever we play games."

"Excuse me?" Trixie said with a sly smile. "I'll have you know I can whip you at any game on any system."

"Oh really? Why don't we test that theory with a round of Super Smash Bros.?"

"You're on!" Trixie answered. Immediately the couple dove for the closet, pulling the game system out. While they were doing that, Timmy re-scanned the closet.

"WHOA! You've got every season of 24 on DVD!"

"Yeah! We can watch that after I beat you."

"Oh, yeah right. Remember, I'm not gonna let you win!"

Meanwhile, Mr. Tang was listening to this whole thing. He smiled. Maybe Timmy would make a good son-in-law after all.

* * *

Timmy smiled as he stood at the Tang's front porch. "Well, I guess I better get home before my parents hire Vicky to find me."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow," Trixie said, before giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. With that, Timmy practically skipped out of the Tang mansion. Trixie smiled, then went back inside.

Timmy walked down the sidewalk, away from the Tang mansion. However, before he was more than house away, he ran into someone he really didn't like.

"Hi, Timmy," Tootie said happily.

"Sorry, Tootie, but I still haven't broken up with Trixie," Timmy said, walking right past her. Tootie ran in front of him.

"Actually, Timmy, I wanted to tell you that I'm over you."

That caught him off-guard. He turned to Tootie. "Really?"

"Yeah. And to show you I'm sorry I am, I wanted to give you this," she said pulling out the amulet.

Timmy took the amulet in his hands and looked at it a moment. There was something about it that seemed off. He got the feeling that this amulet was trouble.

"Come on, Timmy, at least try it on," Tootie pleaded.

Timmy sighed. "Well, okay." Then he slipped the amulet around his neck.

Suddenly, a strange sensation came over him. He looked a Tootie. For some reason, she seemed different. She was so great. She was so beautiful. She was so…irresistible.

"You're beautiful," Timmy said dreamily.

"Yes," Tootie said. "You love me, don't you?"

Timmy paused. Did he love this girl? No. He could swear he loved another girl. What was her name? Trudy or something like that. But…he couldn't concentrate. This girl was just so beautiful.

"Yes…" he said happily.

Tootie smiled happily. "Kiss me," she ordered.

Timmy obliged by softly kissing the girl.

"Good. Now, walk me home," she ordered.

Timmy linked his arm in hers, and together they walked down the sidewalk, Tootie blissfully happy, and Timmy wondering who this other girl entering her thoughts was.

Meanwhile, Trixie was looking out the window in her bedroom. She had seen everything.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She had been abandoned again. Timmy had left her. This had to be about her liking boy things. It must have finally sunk in and now he hated her.

She threw herself on her bed and began sobbing. She was alone again.

* * *

Nobody knew it, but someone else saw it as well.

Chester McBadbat was standing across the street, mouth gaping. He blinked twice. Had he just seen what he thought he saw? Did Timmy Turner really just kiss Tootie? Even though he had Trixie now?

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," a voice said.

Chester looked directly at the source of the voice: his watch. It was a very unusual watch. It was red, and it had eyes and a mouth. In an instant, it disappeared in a poof.

It reappeared in a bigger poof…and it wasn't a watch anymore.

It now looked like a midget human. It wore a red, backward baseball cap underneath a floating crown. It had fiery red hair, which was in the same style as Cosmo's. He wore a red shirt over a blue jacket similar to Chester's, along with blue stretch pants. It also had wings coming out of its back and it was carrying a magic wand.

Chester McBadbat had a fairy godparent.


	3. Revelation

A/N: Well, here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Orion, he is mine.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Chester asked.

"Your friend is wearing a love amulet," Chester's fairy said.

"A love amulet?"

"Yeah, they're powerful magical items made by Cupid. He only gives them out on rare occasions, though. If you slip one around someone's neck, they fall desperately in love with you."

"WHAT? Well, we can't leave Timmy like that! Let's get it off of him!"

"Yeah, two problems with that. First off, only the person who put it on him can take it off of him."

"Well, then, let's make Tootie take it off."

"That brings up the second problem: all of Cupid's business counts as true love. And, according to Da Rules, I can't interfere with true love."

"WHAT! But, Orion…"

"Look, Chester, all godparents are bound by Da Rules. I can't do anything!" Orion said. He turned back to Timmy and Tootie, still walking down the sidewalk. "Still, this seems real suspicious. Cupid only gives those away at his biggest parties, and he hasn't thrown any in months. If Tootie really loves Timmy as much as you say, she would've used it then."

"You think Tootie has a godparent?" Chester asked.

'That's another thing that's bothering me. I thought Timmy was the only other kid around here who had a godparent." He turned back to Chester. "Speaking of which, why haven't you told him about me?"

"Are you kidding? Norm told him that I was the one he tricked! Probably the only reason he's not mad at me is because he thinks I forgot. If he knew I knew about the magical world, he'd probably get mad at me."

"Well, we can't worry about that now. Look, I'm going to Fairy World to look into this. You gonna be okay for a while?"

"Yeah…if it helps Timmy, go ahead."

Orion nodded, then disappeared in a poof.

* * *

After a few minutes of standing in line, Orion finally got a chance to talk to the receptionist at the Godchild Assignment Headquarters.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked, bored.

"I'd like the godchild file on a Tootie Strong...which may just be a nickname," Orion said.

The receptionist tapped a few keys on her keyboard. After a few seconds, she turned back to Orion. "Sorry, there's no record of a Tootie in the godchild archives."

Orion blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…although, according to this, she is on the waiting list for one."

"Look, the reason I asked is because I just saw that girl using a love amulet."

Now the receptionist was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, especially since this guy she was using it on already had a steady girlfriend."

The receptionist paused for a few more seconds before speaking. "Yesterday, three love amulets were stolen from Cupid's mansion."

Orion groaned. He was afraid of this. The receptionist spoke again. "I'm gonna send you to Jorgen."

Orion's eyes went wide. "Is it that serious?"

"Those amulets are very powerful. So much so, that Jorgen decided to lead the investigation himself." With that, she picked up the phone and pressed a few buttons.

* * *

So let me get this straight," Jorgen said, as Orion floated in front of him. "Your telling me that a powerful magical artifact is in the hands of a human child that doesn't even have godparents."

"That's pretty much the gist of it. Now what do you plan on doing about it?" Orion asked.

Jorgen shot Orion a glare. "I plan on ordering YOU to get it from him!"

That caught his attention. "WHAT? Why me? Why not get a soldier to do it?"

"Because they're all busy with more important matters!"

"More important than an unknown human with a powerful magical item?"

"YES, YOU FOOL! Don't you remember? The leader of the Anti-Fairies and his wife escaped from Fairy World Maximum Security Prison three days ago."

At hearing this, Orion went white. "…I didn't know that," he said simply.

"WHAT? How could you not? It has put everyone else here on high alert!"

"Sorry, but Chester's made so many wishes this first week I haven't been able to keep up with the news."

At hearing this, Jorgen's surprise vanished. He remembered Orion was on his first week of duty, when kids usually grant wishes so much that godparents were casting magic and playing with their kids 24/7.

"Well, they have. I have got all my men looking for them. I even pulled the extra security around Turner this morning." After saying that last sentence, Jorgen slapped his hand over his mouth. Obviously, he let something slip he shouldn't have.

Unfortunately, Orion picked up on it. "Wait, extra security? Why would he have extra security? Aren't you worried about Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda might go after him?" He knew full well how Timmy and his friend Jimmy had stopped the last Anti-Fairy breakout. It was the big news story after all.

"We were, but we didn't think it would take this long to find them. If those two were going to attack him, they would have made their move by now. They are obviously planning something big, and they've put it ahead of revenge."

"So, why was the extra security around Turner in the first place?"

"That's classified information. In other words, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! JUST GET THAT AMULET OFF TURNER, AND GET IT OFF NOW!"

"All right, all right, geez!" Orion said, annoyed. He was about to poof out of the room, but something else came to mind. "I'd like permission to reveal myself to another human.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I just want to reveal myself to Timmy's girlfriend. She probably saw something, and I just want to be able to explain this to her."

Orion half expected Jorgen to get more mad. He was surprised, then, when Jorgen gave him a blank expression. "Ordinarily, I'd flat out refuse. However, since Turner helped me straighten things out with the Tooth Fairy…okay. But reveal as little as possible! Do not tell her who's godparent you are, or that Turner has godparents."

"I'll do my best." Orion glanced at his watch. It was ten. He better go tell Trixie before she fell asleep. "I'll have this fixed by tomorrow." With that, he disappeared in a poof.

* * *

Trixie sobbed into her pillow. She couldn't believe it. The first genuinely nice guy she knew, the one that had seemed to accept her eccentric interests, had abandoned her.

It seemed more and more likely her mother was right. Before she left, she screamed at her, telling her no one other than her father would ever love her if she was anything but normal. A horrifying thought entered her mind. Was she right?

She didn't want to believe it, but all signs pointed to it. Timmy seemed to accept it at first, but a few hours later he left her. Apparently, the full realization had finally struck him.

Still, something didn't seem right. Even if he had really abandoned her, it did seem strange that he suddenly accepted the advances of a girl he had labeled as creepy. Had he accepted Tootie simply to spite her?

Trixie was so deep in miserable thought that she didn't her a light poof above her head. Orion floated there, wondering what to do. He was a rookie godfather, having had only three godchildren before Chester. As such, he wasn't very good at comforting godchildren yet. Eventually, he decided just to approach this directly. He tapped Trixie shoulder with the end of his wand.

"Excuse me," he said.

Trixie was caught off guard by the new presence in her room. When she looked up, she nearly had a heart attack due to the surprise of what she saw.

"Are you Trixie Tang?" Orion asked.

"SECU-" Trixie began to scream, but Orion was quicker. He magically poofed a gag around Trixie's mouth, effectively silencing her.

"No need to bring anyone else in, just answer the question: are you Trixie Tang?"

Trixie was still in shock, and a little scared, but she managed to nod her head.

"Oh, good," Orion replied happily, poofing away the gag. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said, tipping his crown like a gentleman tips his hat, "Orion's the name, fairy godparent."

Trixie blinked. "Fairy Godparent? You mean crockpot is right? There are fairies?"

"If you mean Crocker, then yes."

"...Wait, how do you know about Crocker?"

"Are you kidding? He's the star of the greatest reality show in Fairy World!" he said, poofing up a television with an image of Crocker spazzing out. Almost immediately, however, he poofed it away. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because of your boyfriend."

At hearing this, Trixie's expression changed back to one of sorrow. "Timmy's not my boyfriend anymore. He abandoned me."

"Wrong!" Orion said bluntly.

Trixie looked at Orion with a surprised look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we're not sure how this happened, but Tootie got her hands on a love amulet. That's an item where, if you put it around someone's neck, they'll fall in love with you. And Tootie's using one on her."

"WHAT? Why that little-" Trixie looked like she wanted to add to that, but her upbringing forbid her to use such language. "When I get my hands on her, I'm going to..."

"Before you make any promises, keep in mind we need her alive so she can take off the amulet."

Trixie gave him an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"The amulet can only be taken off by the one who uses it, which in this case is Tootie. Only she can take it off of him."

"Wait, can't you control Tootie's mind or something and make her take it of?"

Sorry, kid, but if it were that simple I would have already done that. Any mind controlling and the amulet would register it as whoever was doing the controlling. We have to physically force her to take it off."

"How?"

"We'll have to gang up on her. Can you meet me and some friends in front of the trailer park tomorrow morning?"

"Uh...yes, I can."

"Good. Come alone, and we'll try to do something about this. Remember, don't tell anyone about this. I had to get permission from my superior just to tell you as much as I did." With that, he poofed out of the room.

Trixie sat on her bed as the full realization of what just happened hit her. She had just talked to a magical creature. A mythological being had just appeared before her, explained that her boyfriend had just been forced to dump her, then asked her to meet him to help him fix it.

Was she delirious with misery? Was she the subject of some horrible prank? Or had she really just found out that Crocker was right?

She decided that, whatever was going on, she would figure it out tomorrow. She lay down on her bed and flicked out the light.

Little did she or Orion know, someone else had witnessed the whole scene.

Mr. Tang stood outside her daughter's bedroom. Instead of being completely shocked by what he had just witnessed, he was only mildly surprised. After a moment, he began walking away from the door. "Well, I hope that fairy knows what he's doing."

* * *

Timmy sighed as he lay on his bed. "...Tootie," he whispered before falling into slumber.

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda were floating over their fishbowl. "Come on, don't you think its weird he's acting like this?" Cosmo asked.

"I don't care if he's being possessed by the devil himself, I'm not messing with the results."

Suddenly, there was a poof, and Orion was floating in the middle of the room.

"AHHH…wait, your not Jorgen," Cosmo said. Usually, when something besides them poofed into the room, it was their superior, so the green-haired fairy reacted out of habit.

"Yeah, who are you?" Wanda asked.

"The name's Orion," he said, introducing himself for the second time today.

"Hey, wait a minute," Wanda said, "aren't you that fairy down at the Chuckle Bunker who keeps hitting on my sister?"

"Ah, you must be Wanda," Orion said. "Blonda was right. You're just like her…only somehow less hot."

If looks could kill, Orion wouldn't be alive today.

"So, what are you doing here?" Cosmo asked.

Well, I'm Chester's fairy godparent, and…"

"Wait a minute, my sister told me you were in the Fairy World Army," Wanda objected.

"Well, when I was hitting on her, I was. But I got tired of military life, so I turned in my resignation. But I still had five hundred years of service due, so I became a godfather. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because of your godson."

"Why, is something wrong?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh yeah. Look at this," Orion said, floating over to a sleeping Timmy. Carefully, he pulled something out from under the covers: a love amulet, still connected to Timmy's neck.

"A LOVE AMULET?" the duo asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. We don't know how, but Tootie got her hands on one, and she's using it on Timmy…how could you not have noticed it?"

"Tootie must have told him to wear it under his shirt so no one would notice it," Wanda said. "The question is, what are we going to do about this?"

"Yeah…hey wait, I thought you wanted Timmy to get together with Tootie," Cosmo said, confused.

"I want him to pick Tootie because he loves her, not because some amulet tells him to. Now, how are we going to make Tootie take it off?"

"Well," Orion began, "I got permission to tell Trixie about this, and…"

"Wait, Jorgen actually allowed that?" Wanda asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he mentioned something about him helping his relationship with the Tooth Fairy, but that's not important. Now, we're all going to meet outside the trailer park tomorrow, then we'll try ganging up on her."

"Well…okay," Wanda said.

"Good. I'll go explain this to Chester. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he was gone.

* * *

Dawn.

In Fairy World and on Earth, many were still sleeping.

However, the Shadow and his minions were not.

As they all sat around a round table, the Shadow spoke. "This is the day. The day when our revenge will be complete!" A chorus of cheers echoed in the room. "Soon, Timmy Turner will be destroyed, but not before he loses everything dear to him!" Again, there were cheers. "And soon after, Fairy World will fall, and we will rule!" The cheering was louder than ever.

"Before we begin, everyone step forward and state your name."

Smiling maliciously, each of the shrouded figures stepped forward to reveal their names.

"Anti-Cosmo."

"Anti-Wanda."

"The Nega-Chin."

"H. P."

"Sanderson."

"Norm."

"Gary."

"Remy Buxaplenty."

"Juandissimo Magnifico."

The Shadow smiled. "Soon, the magical worlds will be ours!"


	4. Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents. I own Orion, however.

* * *

Remy held Norm's lava lamp in his hands. As he watched the goo inside float, Norm hovered over him. Both were silent, waiting for a chance to act. 

Finally, at long last, the Shadow entered the room, creeping from the darkness that had created him. With a malevolent smile, he spoke. "Now is the time. Serve your purpose Remy."

Smiling, Remy rubbed the lava lamp. "Norm, my first wish. I wish the security system at Fairy World Maximum Security Prison was disabled!"

Normally, Norm would twist whatever his master said, either to fit his interests, or just because he was a jerk. But this time, he didn't.

Remy had said exactly what was needed.

Smiling, Norm snapped his fingers.

* * *

Binky stared lazily at the control panel. It seemed that ever since the black plague incident, he had been incredibly down on his luck. He was spun around for nearly four hundred years, had his TV show canceled, got blamed for a missile that hit Fairy World, got his wand stolen just when he needed it the most, and got chained down by muscular pixies for wearing bright clothes. 

Apparently, the last one had a silver lining. Jorgen was impressed by him standing up to the pixies and gave him a slightly more desirable job: being his personal assistant. This involved a lot of pain, as Jorgen tended to punch everyone, including his friends, in the face. Not only that, but he had been on duty during the mass anti-fairy break out a few months ago, which had been halted by Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron. He had taken a lot of heat for that. But maybe things would get better.

However, those hopes were dashed when suddenly, every monitor blinked out.

"What the…" he began, but he was cut off by a worse noise.

He looked behind him, out into the cell area. To his horror, every magical door on every cell was disappearing.

"No…" he whispered.

Suddenly, the air became a sea of black, as nearly every anti-fairy in the universe flew up in the air, laughing maniacally. As they swarmed in the air, Jorgen appeared beside his assistant in a gigantic mushroom cloud.

"BINKY! WHAT IS GOING ON?" He demanded, his voice shaking the building.

"I don't know! The system just shut down! I can't start it back up."

"This must be the work of Anti-Cosmo. Fortunately, the walls of this prison are made of concentrated light magic. Not even the combined efforts of every anti-fairy in the universe could destroy it."

* * *

"My second wish," Remy said, still holding Norm's lamp. "I wish that every anti-fairy in the universe had their strength increased ten-fold!" 

Once again, Norm snapped his fingers.

* * *

Suddenly, every anti-fairy in the prison began to glow a blue aurora. Soon, they stopped moving and floated in place. Soon, they all began to get bigger, more muscular. From the lower levels, Binky and Jorgen watched in horror. 

"W-what's happening?" Binky asked, his voice shaken.

Jorgen was known throughout the magical worlds as being powerful. He feared nothing. He considered fear a weakness, and remained confident in his abilities.

And yet, here he was very afraid.

"I don't know. SCRAMBLE THE FAIRIES NOW!" He ordered. Binky quickly poofed away.

At that moment, every anti-fairy pointed their black wands at the wall.

In that moment, something happened that Jorgen could not believe.

The wall exploded.

* * *

The anti-fairies poured out of the prison in a river of blue and black. Each cackling maniacally, the evil opposites unleashed blasts of dark magic on any guard that was foolish enough to try and stop them. Of course, they didn't kill anyone. That would have been foolish. Anti-fairies exist to compensate for fairies. After all, light cannot exist without dark, and vise-versa. Killing anyone of them would only mean one less anti. So, they let them live…but just barely. 

However, all anti-fairies stopped when an anti-poof was heard. They all turned their heads to see their leader, Anti-Cosmo, floating along side his wife. Like every other anti-fairy, they had been powered up, and had a blue aurora glowing around them.

"My anti brethren," Anti-Cosmo began, "we have been given freedom and power by the magnificent Shadow. Now, he only asks for one thing in return: the utter destruction of Fairy World, and the capture of every pathetic fairy in this wretched place!"

The anti-fairies went wild.

* * *

The Shadow watched this scene on one of his monitors with glee. After a moment, he turned to H.P. and Sanderson. 

"You remember what to do in case the invasion fails?" He asked.

"Of course," H.P. replied dully. "We use a few loopholes left over from our hostile takeover of Fairy World."

"In a hidden clause we added to Turner's wish after the golf game, we would be reinstated in the event Fairy World is in unfit condition. We could easily make it in our image," Sanderson added.

The pixie laughed their usual monotone laugh while the Shadow smiled evilly.

* * *

Blissfully unaware of what was happening above, Chester stood at the entryway of the trailer park he called home. Next to him, Orion was disguised as a dog, while Cosmo and Wanda floated next to him as butterflies. Chester was tapping his foot impatiently. 

"Come on, where's Trixie?" He asked.

"Maybe we should go ahead without her," Wanda suggested hopefully.

"No, if we want that amulet off Timmy, we need all the help we can get," Orion reminded. "Besides, maybe seeing Trixie will allow Timmy to fight the amulet."

"Oh, but you will not be removing that amulet," a voice behind them. Every creature there turned his or her heads to see a very muscular fairy.

"Juandissimo!" Cosmo and Wanda said in unison.

"Hey, aren't you that fairy that lost a magical duel to some green haired idiot?" Orion asked.

"Hey, I was that green haired idiot!" Cosmo snapped.

"Whatever. The point is why aren't we going to remove that amulet?"

"Oh, because if that small boy begins to think clearly, he might try and stop us too soon. Which is why no one will be helping him."

"Now hold on," Wanda protested poofing in front of her ex-boyfriend in her regular form. "What makes you think I won't help my godchild?"

Juandissimo smile instantly made Wanda nervous. However, before she could act on this, he pulled something out from behind his back.

Seconds later, Wanda's immense hatred for the muscular fairy was replaced with an extreme attraction.

"Because I have a feeling you would rather be with me," Juandissimo said.

"Another love amulet?" Chester asked, exasperated.

After seeing this, Cosmo instantly went into rage. He poofed into his human for and charged directly at Juandissimo, grabbing his shirt collar. "TAKE IT OFF OF HER NOW!" He demanded.

Juandissimo responded by jamming the tip of his wand into Cosmo's stomach. Seconds later, lightning erupted from the wand, sending Cosmo flying back quite a distance.

This surprised Chester, but Orion was shocked even more.

"You're using combat magic?" He asked, shocked. "You're crazy! You could kill him!"

"That is my goal," he answered simply. "Get in my way and I will kill you as well."

Juandissimo began to float to where Cosmo had landed. However, a fireball, which struck him in the side halted him, sending him to the ground.

Orion held his wand out. Smoke was rising from its tip.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Orion said. At that moment, Cosmo poofed next to him. "Do you know any combat magic?"

"Yeah, everyone at the Fairy Academy is required to learn it."

"Good. The two of us can take this guy," Orion replied, readying his wand.

"Perhaps you would be able to handle me," Juandissimo said, rising from where he fell. "But I will not be fighting alone."

He turned his head in Wanda's direction. "Mi amore, that green haired fool is trying to take you away. You must stop him or you'll never see me again!"

At hearing this, Wanda's eyes narrowed into slits, her mouth twisting into an angry expression. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Cosmo. Out of its tip came three gusts of wind. These gusts rolled over Cosmo...and cut him like blades. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, withering in agony.

By now, the fight was beginning to attract attention. People were coming out of their trailers. Thinking quickly, Chester spoke.

"I wish anyone who saw you guys fight would get frozen!" He said quickly.

Hearing this, Orion raised his wand. In an instant, everyone in the park, with the exception of the fairies and Chester, were frozen in blocks of ice.

Unfortunately, Juandissimo took advantage of this momentary cease-fire. He shot three bolts. They stuck Orion, sending him to the ground, where he withered in pain.

"It was foolish to try and stop me," Juandissimo sneered. "I will get everything I deserve, starting with Wanda. Since you got in the way of that, you must be destroyed!" He shot out three more bolts, but this time Orion was quick enough to produce a fire shield up to protect himself.

"Don't count on it. I'm fresh out of the Army. I'm the toughest you're ever going to get!" With that, he flung three more fireballs out of his wand. Juandissimo poofed away from the attack's course, and reappeared a few feet away.

Meanwhile, Cosmo was pulling himself off the ground. He looked up to see Wanda, still looking extremely angry.

"Please, Wanda, don't do this!" Cosmo pleaded, but his words fell on deaf ears. "I love you..."

"Then why do you always insult me?" Wanda demanded. "Why do you say mean things to me all the time? Why do you flirt with other women? Why do you act as if I forced you into our marriage? WHY?"

Cosmo was stunned. Ordinarily, love amulet causes its victim to forget any romance they had previously. Sometimes, however, they take any rage hidden within them and bring it out. Obviously, this had been bothering Wanda for some time.

"I...I..." Cosmo stuttered.

Wanda lifted her Wand. "Die!"

Another blade of wind emerged from her wand. It struck Cosmo in the chest, causing a diagonal cut. His shirt and tie were ripped, and he was bleeding.

Wanda pointed her wand and prepared to fire again. But this time, Cosmo finally got up the courage to point his wand.

Combat magic is very powerful. So powerful, in fact, that godparents are forbidden to use it unless someone else uses it on them first. It's classified into elements. Every fairy and anti-fairy could use a certain element to attack. Juandissimo had electricity, Orion fire, and Wanda wind. Cosmo had one too.

From the tip of his wand, Cosmo let forth a mighty stream of water. The blast hit Wanda, sending her back and into the side of a trailer, causing it to tip over.

Tears were forming in Cosmo's eyes. Guilt began to overtake him. These last few months, he had taken Wanda for granted. He vowed that if he freed her from the amulet's control, he'd never mistreat her again.

"Wanda...please don't make me fight you anymore...I'm sorry."

"Yes you are," Wanda said cruelly, rising from the trailer. She shot another air razor; this one Cosmo managed to avoid.

Chester stood buy, feeling helpless. He didn't know magic, so what could he do to help! Orion and Timmy's godparents were in trouble and he could only stand there. However, the boy was pulled out of his thoughts by the sight of a limo pulling up at the entrance of the park.

Trixie.

"Orion! I'm going to help Timmy! Keep that muscular freak off my back?"

"No problem," Orion said, dodging another lightning bolt.

Juandissimo sneered at this. "Go ahead! No matter what you do, you will not remove that amulet!"

Chester didn't hear that last statement; he was already out of the park.

Orion shot a fireball at Juandissimo, which he managed to dodge. _Where the hell is Jorgen? _Orion thought. _I think the use of war magic is important enough to warrant a few men down here!_

Apparently, Juandissimo could read his thoughts. "Oh, don't count on that muscular oaf Jorgen to help you, he has his hands full at the moment."

Orion raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the anti-fairies are destroying Fairy World as we speak.

Orion's eyes went wide. It was worse than he thought. "You...you're in league with them. You're a glitch!"

Glitch was a slang term for an evil fairy. Fairies and anti-fairies existed to maintain the balance of good and evil. Fairies were usually good, and anti-fairies were usually bad.

Usually.

Sometimes, a fairy would become evil, and as a result the anti counterpart would be good. These were referred to as glitches, as they were considered mistakes in the balance.

Juandissimo smiled. "Yes, and in a matter of a few hours, I will be in a seat of power in the new magical order!" He declared, casting another bolt.

Orion dodged, then shot a blast of fire. He was nervous. Things were bad, and he had a feeling they were going to get worse.

* * *

Trixie exited her limo. The driver was nervous about dropping her off in such a place, but that fairy had said to come alone, and a few hundreds from Trixie's pocket were enough to shut him up. 

As the limo pulled away, Trixie walked toward the entrance. However, she was surprised when Chester ran out, looking rather frightened. Trixie opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Chester cut her off.

"Trixie! We're going to have to help Timmy without the fairies!" That really surprised Trixie.

"What? How do you know about..."

"I don't have time to explain. We just got to get to him!" He said, grabbing Trixie's arm and pulling her in the direction he was running. After a second, Trixie got the hint and followed.

* * *

"Remy," the Shadow said in a low and emotionless voice. "You were in charge of scanning the area for other fairy godparents, correct?" 

"Yes, Master, I was," the young boy replied.

"So tell me. Why has your godfather encountered some resistance other than that green haired idiot?"

Remy suddenly looked very nervous. "I-I don't know. When we performed the search, we found nothing!"

The Shadow's angry look faded when he remembered something. "You said you performed the scan weeks ago?"

"Y-yes sir, when we were still formulating our plan."

"I see. Remy, unlike most villains, I retain a realistic assessment on whose fault it is when a mistake is made. I admit, I should have ordered another scan before the plan started. Oh well, Juandissimo should be more than a match for that fairy."

At that point, the Nega-Chin entered the room. "Sir! I think there's something you should see," he said, flying to a monitor. He adjusted the frequency until a new image appeared.

Shadow looked at it and smiled. "This could work to our advantage."

* * *

Tootie sighed as she sat on Timmy's lap. The two of them were in the park, sitting on a bench. It was still only morning so they were the only one's in the park. Tootie was immensely enjoying herself. 

"Stroke my hair," Tootie ordered. Timmy obeyed, and the young girl practically melted. "Kiss me," she commanded. Timmy began to follow the order when...

"HOLD IT!" A voice said.

Tootie looked up, annoyed. She was even more annoyed when she saw Trixie, Chester right behind her.

"Hello, Trixie," Tootie said icily. Then, she smiled. "Looks like I finally have Timmy, so why don't you just leave?"

"Because Timmy only loves you because of that amulet around his neck. Take it off of him!"

Tootie was surprised Trixie knew. "I don't know how you know about that, but I won't! Timmy's mine, you don't deserve him!"

"I think it's you who doesn't deserve him!" Trixie shot back.

Surprisingly, Tootie didn't say anything. She got up, brushed her skirt off, then spoke to Timmy.

"Timmy, that horrible girl wants to hurt me. Don't let her!"

Timmy's reaction was nearly identical to Wanda's. He instantly went into a fit of rage. He ran at Trixie with every intention of hitting her.

That never happened. Chester tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. Chester was pretty strong, so Timmy couldn't force his way back up. "Come on, Timmy, don't make me hurt you," he pleaded.

"LET HIM GO!" Tootie demanded, heading toward Chester. However, Trixie blocked her way. "Not until you take the amulet off!"

"You can't make me!"

"I bet I can!"

"Don't try anything or I'll make you wish you hadn't!"

"Oh please, I don't think a crybaby like you could hurt me!"

"Yeah, well I don't think a prissy rich girl can throw a punch"

Angrily, the two leapt at each other. Trixie threw a punch, but surprisingly, Tootie blocked. Tootie threw a punch of her own, which Trixie blocked just as easily.

"So, you actually know how to fight?" Tootie taunted.

"My dad taught me not to totally rely on a bodyguard. How do you know?"

"Please, I lived with Vicky for ten years. You don't live with someone like that unarmed!"

Instantly, the two were fighting again.


	5. Love and War

Here's Chapter 5!

000000

Fairy or not, it still hurt to have five thousand volts of electricity run through your body. And, unfortunately, Orion was feeling that now.

Orion finally broke free of Juandissimo's attack and swung his wand. The fireballs erupted from the tip, heading strait toward the muscular fairy. However, Juan simply poofed away. He reappeared behind Orion, and swung his wand strait into his back. Orion rocketed into the ground, feeling lots of pain.

"Pathetic. You cannot even touch me. What do you hope to accomplish?"

Orion answered by floating up and shooting another fireball. Juan did as he had done previously: poofed away. However, this time Orion was prepared. He quickly turned around and swung his wand. As he guessed, Juan was there and got hit.

"A trick can be played too many times," Orion said before swinging his wand and producing another fireball. This one struck its target in the chest, sending him into the ground. Orion flew down and attempted to follow up on his attack, but Juan blocked Orion's wand with his own. The two began swinging their wands at each other like swords.

Juan blocked another swing, then punched Orion in the face. The attack caught him off guard, so he was sent tumbling back. Juan leapt up and swung his wand, hoping to strike his opponent with a few volts of electricity. Orion, however, quickly floated up and missed the bolt. He pointed his wand at the muscular fairy. A split-second later, a stream of fire came out of the tip. Juan was quick, however. He poofed away from where he was standing, just seconds before the flames scorched the ground.

Orion turned around, expecting to see Juan there. However, he could see nothing. The red haired fairy looked in every direction, hoping to see his opponent. "Where did he..."

He was cut off by the sudden surge of electricity. Juan floated ten feet away, having decided to fire from a distance.

When the attack let up, Orion fell to the ground, cringing in pain.

"This is not worth my time," Juandissimo complained. "Will you please be still so that I may kill you?"

"How can you kill me or Cosmo without lowering your ranks? I'm sure losing Anti-Cosmo would throw the anti-fairies in chaos."

"Oh, I am not really going to kill either of you. I will merely make both of you mere shells of your former selves. Now, please hold still while I do so," he said, pointing his wand toward the fallen fairy.

Orion poofed away just seconds before a bolt of lightning hit where he had been. He reappeared behind Juandissimo and swung his staff. The flaming tip scorched the muscular fairies back.

For a few seconds, Juandissimo was frozen in shock. Finally, he spoke. "You...you..." he stuttered, before turning around and swinging his wand, throwing sparks in every direction. Orion blocked with his wand.

"How dare you attack me? I shall make you pay for that," he declared.

"Got a bit of an ego problem, eh?" Orion taunted. He pulled his wand back and swung it at Juandissimo again, but it was blocked one more. The muscular fairy powered up his wand, causing sparks to fly from his wand. Orion pulled his head away to prevent his face from getting shocked.

Orion pumped up the energy in his wand as well, causing the star on his wand to become engulfed in flames. The two warriors grappled with their wands for a few moments before Juandissimo finally got the edge.

"You must understand, you cannot beat me!" he said, finally overpowering his adversary. Orion's wands slipped, rewarding the fairy with a painful electric shock. He fell to the ground, motionless.

"Fool, you cannot even compare with me," Juandissimo bragged, floating toward his fallen opponent. "You are a mere insect!"

Suddenly, Orion sprung from where he lay and swung his flaming wand right at Juandissimo's face. The Hispanic fairy went flying into a trailer, causing it to tip over.

"Not bad, huh," Orion commented. "Us insects call it playing possum!"

As soon as Juandissimo pulled himself off the trailer, he poofed up a mirror and examined his face. He was horrified to discover a star shaped burn across his cheek.

"How...how COULD YOU!" he screamed. Orion raised an eyebrow. "IT IS LIKE SPILLING PAINT ON THE MONA LISA!"

"Well, look at the ego on you-oof!" Orion was cut off by Juandissimo quickly flying toward him and jamming his wand into his gut, immediately sending a surge of electricity through his body. Orion was shot like a rocket through three trailers before finally hitting the ground, creating a mini trench while skidding to a stop.

"You...FOOL! I will show you no mercy now!" Juandissimo yelled before flying toward the fallen fairy.

000000

Cosmo was currently recalling a quote from Cupid during the Christmas Every Day incident, namely, "Sometimes…love hurts."

When Cupid had said that, he probably wasn't talking about this. Currently, love had given him several cuts and a good deal of blood loss. Wanda's merciless barrage of air sickles had continued, and Cosmo dared not attack her to truly hurt her, so he was at a major disadvantage.

The lover's quarrel had lead to just outside the trailer park, where it continued with full intensity. Wanda continued to fire her air sickles at her husband, and Cosmo continued dodging them. Cosmo, with great reluctance, lifted his wand and fired a powerful blast of water at her. Wanda was pushed back into the ground, her wand landing a few feet away, hurting her as much as it hurt Cosmo to do it.

Before Wanda could get up, Cosmo quickly flew in and pinned her to the ground, holding her wrists.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU IDIOT!" Wanda screamed, wildly thrashing to escape Cosmo's grasp, but the green-haired fairy showed amazing resilience. Poofing away was impossible, as teleportation required at least a back-up wand to work. Wanda kicked and swore, desperate for freedom. Finally, she managed to knocked Cosmo off of her.

Instantly she rolled onto her stomach and reached for her wand. Thinking quickly (an amazing feat for Cosmo) her husband created a waterfall between her and the wand. The magical rod was washed further away. Desperately, Wanda scrambled to the air, trying to reach her wand, but Cosmo tackled her to the ground. This time, he trapped his wife in a bear hug from behind.

Once again, Wanda attempted to wiggle out of Cosmo's grasp, but this time Cosmo had limited her movement greatly, allowing him control. But suddenly, Wanda relaxed. Then, she simply lifted her arms out and slid right out of Cosmo's grip.

Before Cosmo could react to this new development, Wanda elbowed him in the crotch, causing him to bend over in pain. Wanda then punched him in the head, sending him flying. Cosmo landed a few feet away. When he got his bearings straight, he realized something that caused his blood to run cold.

His wand was missing.

"Looking for this?" he heard Wanda taunt. He looked and saw to his horror that Wanda not only reclaimed her own wand, but possessed his as well.

Now Cosmo was in trouble. Magic may be generated by all fairies, but wands are needed to harness it. With no wand, Cosmo could only fly and transform (apparently, the wings and fa giggily gland of a fairy worked fine without a wand.

Smiling, Wanda summed double the air sickles at her husband. Cosmo quickly turned into a fly to dodge the attacks.

"So, you turned into an insect," Wanda said icily. "That's what you always were anyway."

Cosmo ignored that, turning back into a fairy and charging at his wife, hoping to pin her down once more. Wanda shot a few more air sickles at him. These managed to connect, giving Cosmo massive cuts in his side. Cosmo hit the ground, withering in agony. Wanda floated down to him and slammed her foot down on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

"It's over," Wanda said. "I've won!"

Suddenly, Cosmo reached up and swiped his wand from his wife's grip. Caught off guard by this action, she wasn't able to stop Cosmo from firing a magical blast. It wasn't elemental, just a regular blast of magical energy. Wanda managed to dodge it, but it came at the cost of getting off Cosmo, allowing him to scramble to safety.

"HA! You missed me!" Wanda taunted.

Cosmo, still weary from battle, managed to smile. "I wasn't aiming for you."

Wanda arched an eyebrow, then turned her gaze to the sky. The blast had continued traveling upward, until finally it hit something: a bird. A poof of smoke covered the bird.

When it cleared, a giant, three headed hydra was in its place.

"Snowball!" Cosmo exclaimed happily, glad to see the hydra that had caused Jorgen the first of his five stars on his first day of training. The dragon roared happily, glad to see its master.

Wanda was dumbstruck at the sight of a giant hydra. She stared in shock, not able to move. Only Cosmo's next sentence snapped her out of it.

"Snowball, could you please pin Wanda down…gently?"

After hearing this, Wanda quickly tried to poof away, but Snowball was too fast. The giant creature grabbed her with one hand and pinned her to the ground. Wanda kicked and screamed, wildly shouting a series of words she never would have uttered in Timmy's presence.

Cosmo, floated up and hugged one of Snowball's heads. All three of the heads smiled.

"Good job boy! Now keep her down until I get back, okay?"

All three heads nodded happily. Smiling, Cosmo floated to Orion and Juandissimo's battlefield.

000000

For the first time ever, Trixie was glad her father made her learn how to defend herself.

Trixie feared learning how to fight would add to her list of deviants from how a "proper" girl should act. Her mother's abandonment of her simply for being different made her want to avoid anymore unusual habits, but her father was insistent that a bodyguard couldn't protect her forever, or that there would come a battle she would have to fight herself.

This was one of the later.

What surprised her is how well Tootie could fight. While Francis' overwhelming strength could still make her an easy target for bullying, apparently she could hold her own in a more even match such as this one. Living with Vicky, while she didn't show it, had toughened her up, and she wasn't going to give Timmy up without a fight.

For the first time in nearly five years, Trixie wasn't concerned about acting proper in public. She was more concerned about whether or not her roundhouse kick was knocking Tootie out. Unfortunately, it was not.

Tootie dodged Trixie's kick, then tried to punch her in the stomach. The popular girl managed to dodge, then tried to punch. Tootie tried another punch at the same time, and the two ended up grabbing the others hand. Within seconds they were grappling, each trying to overpower the other.

As they grappled, Tootie spoke. "Just give up. You don't deserve Timmy."

"I…deserve him more than you."

"Then why have you been so cruel to him for so long? Why did you only like him when he was popular?"

"I like him now, don't I?"

"Yeah…but you're trying to change him. Make him popular like you. He told me about those etiquette lessons you gave him. If you love him so much, why are you changing him?"

"I'm not changing him. I just want him to be able to come to my dad's party's with me. I like the real him."

"Then why did you act so mean to him for so long?"

Trixie started to reply, then thought of something: Tootie hated her. If she told her about the real her, Tootie would undoubtedly tell the entire school. Flashes of her mother rejecting her filled her head, terrifying her.

"That's none of you business," Trixie said sharply, finally managing to knock Tootie down.

Amazingly, Tootie was able to perform a sweep kick and knock Trixie to the ground. "It is my business if you're hurting my Timmy!" She screeched, pouncing on top of Trixie and attempting to punch her.

"News flash: he's not yours!" Trixie retaliated, throwing Tootie off of her. Trixie then scrambled to her feet, trying desperately to think of what to do next.

"Apparently, you haven't been paying attention," Tootie said as she dived at Trixie again. Tootie knocked her back to the ground and pinned her there. "Timmy loves me now. He's perfectly happy being my boyfriend. He'll never even look at you again!"

After hearing this, Trixie got mad, really, really mad. She instantly threw Tootie off of her, causing her to hit her head on the ground.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" she declared, charging at Tootie. She attempted to tackle her, but the raven haired girl was quick enough to get her feet up. She kicked Trixie off, causing her to land face first on the grass, directly in front of the park's fountain.

Trixie got up, her makeup smeared and her clothes dirty. Fortunately, the day was still young, so no one was around to see her at her worst. Except, unfortunately, for Tootie.

"Well, well, I always wondered what you really looked like without all that makeup," Tootie taunted. "Really, it's nothing more than a mask. And underneath it is a pathetic girl!"

Trixie was silent for a moment. She looked back at the fountain, seeing her reflection in the waves. "You're only half right," she said finally.

Tootie arched an eyebrow.

"I did try to mask my true self from everyone. I thought I was pathetic. But now I realize, it was the other way around. Wearing this mask every day is pathetic." With that, she cupped her hands and dipped them in the fountain. She scooped up some water and splashed it on her face. The remains of the makeup washed off, leaving only her bare face.

"The real me is better than that."

Tootie laughed. "Please. You're pathetic no matter what," she said, running toward her opponent. Soon, the battle began anew.

00000

Living the poor man's life had made Chester pretty strong. No match for Francis' sheer muscle, but strong enough to keep Timmy pinned for a while. His best friend wildly thrashed in his grip, desperately trying to wiggle free, all while insulting his captor.

Finally, Timmy got smart and stomped his foot down on Chester's. Caught off guard, the blonde haired boy released his friend, grabbing his foot and yelling in pain. Timmy quickly followed that up by punching Chester in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground.

Chester expected him to run back to Tootie, so he was surprised when his brainwashed friend belted him across the face. Chester fell flat on his back, feeling one of his braces break off. As he rubbed his smarting cheek, he looked at his friend. "What are you doing?"

"You…" Timmy said, in a tone you might use to address an axe murderer, "you tried to keep me from Tootie! I'll kill you!" With that, he kicked Chester across the face, sending him into the ground. He then punched Chester in the jaw again.

Finally, Chester managed to get the upper hand. When Timmy attempted to punch him again, Chester grabbed his wrist and forced him to the ground, pinning him. Once again, the buck-toothed boy began thrashing wildly against his opponent. Chester picked up a nearby rock.

"Hate to do this to you, Timmy," Chester said.

Instantly he slammed the rock right on Timmy's head. The boy went limp, a large bruise on his forehead. Chester tossed the rock aside and examined his friend more closely.

A split second later, Timmy's fist made contact with his face. Chester fell back, blood ejecting from his mouth and nose. He landed on his back, moaning from the pain.

Timmy smirked, his fist covered in Chester's blood. "You really are an idiot. I will beat you for trying to keep me away from my precious Tootie!"

Chester weakly got to his feet. "Timmy, you don't love her, you love Trixie."

Trixie's name caught Timmy off guard. His expression faltered. Chester caught this.

"Come on, the amulet is telling you that you love Tootie, but Trixie is your true love. You have to fight it!"

Images came back to Timmy. There was a girl, dressed in pink. Who was…

Suddenly Timmy grabbed his temples and screamed in pain. Inside his head, the amulet and his will were locked in battle, each desiring to control Timmy.

"That's it, Timmy, fight it," Chester encouraged. Timmy dropped to the ground, his head throbbing from immense pain. Chester walked over to comfort his ailing friend.

Unfortunately, the amulet took over again, and Timmy slugged his best friend in the jaw. Chester hit the ground once more, his braces even more broken than before. Immediately after delivering the blow, however, Timmy dropped to the ground as well. His mind had once again begun wrestling the amulet for control.

As Chester got up, rubbing his throbbing jaw, he realized what he had to do. He quickly scanned the ground and found another rock. He picked it up and walked over to Timmy.

"Sorry, pal, but this has to be done." With that, he slammed the rock down on Timmy's head.

Timmy fell to the ground once more. Chester, remembering what happened last time, carefully leaned forward, keeping his rock ready. He rolled Timmy on his back, and was relived to see his eyes closed. He was out for real.

Chester dropped the rock and grabbed Timmy. He then dragged him over to a park bench and sat him down.

Nodding to himself, he then sped off toward where Trixie and Tootie were fighting.

000000

Orion quickly realized that scarring Juandissimo was a big mistake. After the attack, the super egotistical fairy had doubled his efforts out of pure rage. Despite his best efforts to dodge them, Orion found himself taking more attacks then he was avoiding.

Orion felt another electrical attack slam into his back. His wings, already aching, were throbbing with pain. When Juandissimo fired another bolt, the red-haired fairy quickly poofed to another location. He fired three fireballs at his opponent, but Juandissimo proved to be too fast. In a second he was right in from of him. A cruel smile on his lips, he thrusted the tip of his wand into his chest and sent out an electrical current.

This time, Orion was sure he felt his heart stop. He collapsed to the ground, his wand slipping from his grip and his crown rolling off his head. Groaning, he reached for his wand, but Juandissimo stepped on his hand, stopping him.

Orion looked up. Juandissimo was pointing his wand straight at his face. "You know, I have never seen you Anti-Fairy. I'm sure no one will miss him if I kill you." With that, electric sparks began to dance on the tip of his wand.

However, before he attack a huge blast of water hit him from behind. Juandissimo was knocked out of the sky, skidding to a stop on the ground. Before he could move, a column of water dropped down from the heavens and struck Juandissimo square in the chest.

The water pressure was enough to cause a human's chest to collapse within itself. On a fairy, it was enough to crack a few ribs.

As Juandissimo laid in the crater the blast had made, panting, Cosmo floated up to him, happy his magic had been so effective. He grabbed his rival by the collar.

"Take the amulet of Wanda," he demanded.

Juandissimo was caught off guard by Cosmo's uncharacteristic aggressiveness. However, he still answered with, "Never!"

Cosmo was furious, more furious than even he thought himself possible. He called forth more blasts, which slammed down on his chest, cracking and breaking bones more each time. Finally, he screamed, "ENOUGH; PLEASE! I WILL TAKE THE AMULET OFF!"

Satisfied, Cosmo stopped his assault. He then reached down and grabbed Juandissimo by the ponytail, pulling him off the ground, then dragging him toward Wanda and Snowball. Orion, who had managed to pull himself up, followed.

When they reached Wanda, still in the grip of Snowball, Cosmo threw the fairy to the ground. He then gave him a look that set Juandissimo's skin on fire. "Take the amulet off!"

Shaking with fear, Juandissimo reached around the still struggling Wanda's neck and pulled the amulet off. As soon as he had done so, Wanda's body went limp.

Instantly rage overtook Cosmo again. He slammed his wand into the shaken fairy. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he demanded.

"I-I have done nothing," Juandissimo stuttered. "The amulet has a side effect when removed. She will be unconscious for one hour."

"LAIR!" Cosmo roared, charging up his wand. Fortunately for Juandissimo, however, Orion stopped him.

"No, he's telling the truth. Wanda will just be disoriented for a while." He turned back to Juandissimo and raised his wand. Seconds later, a rope poofed around the muscular fairy. "That should hold him until we figure out what's going on in Fairy World," he stated.

Cosmo, relived to hear that Juandissimo was being truthful, poofed up three steaks and threw them into each of the hydra's mouths. "Yeah, I guess…" he began, but then a horrible thought occurred to him. "Timmy's still in trouble!" he realized, quickly turning around and flying toward the park.

"Uh…Cosmo…"

"No, don't try to talk me out of it! I'm going to get that amulet off Timmy, you stay here and watch Wanda."

"But…"

"Don't argue with me, just do it!" Cosmo demanded. With that, he sped off toward the park.

Orion blinked. "Actually, I was going to suggest he poof there."

000000000

Trixie and Tootie had continued engaging in what had basically become a catfight. Had Timmy been conscious and free of the amulets control, he might have enjoyed this on some level. Chester, however, was tired of fighting. When he stepped in the fight, both he and Trixie were ready to end it.

Tootie was good enough to hold her own in a fight against Trixie, but found it near impossible to fight two opponents at once. So, once Chester stepped in, it ended quickly. Both of them managed to pin the pigtailed girl on the ground.

Tootie struggled angrily. "You won't take him away," Tootie declared. "I've waited too long for him!"

"News flash, Tootie: you don't have him now," Trixie snapped. "All you have is his body. The real him doesn't exist as long as he's wearing that amulet!"

Tootie had expected many comebacks, but not this one.

"If you really cared for Timmy, you'd remove that amulet and let him make his own decisions about who he loved."

Tootie stopped struggling for a moment and slipped into thought.

"You're right," Tootie acknowledged.

Now it was Trixie and Chester's turn to be surprised. Surprised enough to release their grip on the young girl, allowing her to get up. She walked over to the still unconscious Timmy, grasped the medallion in her fingers, and removed it. Then she turned back to Trixie.

"I'm not giving up, Trixie. One day I'll win Timmy's heart fair and square. So enjoy it while you can." With that, she left.

"Well, that was anti-climactic," Chester commented.

000000000

The Shadow slammed his fist down angrily as he saw the events unfold. "Damn it! The Anti-Fairies aren't finished yet, but Turner's already won! We'll just have to go with plan B!"

00000000

Veronica rang the doorbell in front of her. If anyone from school saw her, they would think she was insane. She was willingly on the property of who many considered to be the spawn of Satan: Vicky.

The teen answered the door with a cry of "We don't want any!"

"Uh, it's me," Veronica said timidly.

Seeing the blonde made Vicky smile one of her cruel, uncaring smiles. "So it is. I trust you have the money."

Nervously, Veronica handed Vicky a wad of cash. "There. Now, you said you would give me that blackmail information."

Vicky's smile got broader. "Yeah. You wanted to blackmail the twerp into being your boyfriend. And since I have all kinds of dirt on him, I agreed to sell it to you."

"Exactly," Veronica said.

"Well, let me tell you a secret," the red head said, motioning for Veronica to lean in. Veronica obliged.

She immediately regretted doing this, because Vicky shouted the next words: "I LIED!" The caused loud sound Veronica to stumble back off the steps and straight into a mud puddle. Cackling evilly, Vicky slammed the door shut.

Mud dripping off of her, Veronica stood up, blood pumping through her veins. Vicky had just swindled her out of her money. Life had once again given her the raw deal. Fury overtook her. She clenched her fists.

_Your life is suffering,_ a voice in her head said.

"My life is suffering," Veronica repeated, not questioning where the voice came from.

_Trixie Tang is the cause of it all._

"Trixie Tang is the cause of it all."

_Give into anger and you can overcome her._

"If I give into anger, I can overcome her."

At that moment, dark magic began to from around her hands. Her eyes lit up in a sinister red color. A dark aurora began to radiate from her.

_Now, you will go and eliminate Trixie Tang._

"Now, I will go and eliminate Trixie Tang," Veronica repeated as she began to levitate off the ground. Her mind to clouded with anger and darkness to comprehend what was going on, she began to fly toward the park, a trail of dark energy behind her.

000000

"Very nice work, Nega-Chin," the Shadow complimented.

The Nega-Chin lowered his hand, which seconds prior had been pointing to Veronica on a monitor. "That was easy! With so much hate and jealousy, it was easy to fuse her with dark magic."

"Indeed," Shadow answered, "now tell Remy to get to Dimmsdale for his next assignment.

00000000

"ALRIGHT, I'M HEAR! WHERE'S TOOTIE!" Cosmo yelled as he flew in on the scene.

"Uh, Cosmo, we took care of Tootie. Timmy'll be back to normal when he wakes up," Chester informed, pointing to Timmy.

Cosmo stopped. "Oh. Well, I guess that's that. Except…"

"What?" Trixie asked.

"While I was fighting Wanda, I heard Juandissimo mention an anti-fairy invasion!"

Chester panicked. "WHAT, REALLY?"

"Um, What's an anti-fairy?" Trixie asked, feeling awkward.

"Dark magic counterparts of fairies," Chester explained, remembering what Orion had told him about the creatures."

"What'll we do?" Cosmo panicked.

"You'll die," a voice said.

Suddenly a blast of dark magic came out of nowhere. It didn't hit anyone, but it collided with a tree, reducing it to splinters. Trixie instantly turned her head in the direction of the blast…and was shocked at who she saw.

"Veronica?"

The blonde simply raised her hand. "Die," she commanded, shooting another blast of magic out.

One aimed strait for Trixie's head.


	6. Abduction

Hello readers! Sorry this took so long, but I had other things to worry about. Well, here's chapter 6!

* * *

Trixie wondered, _Is this really my best friend?_

No, of course not. Trixie and Veronica were never best friends. Truthfully, they were never even remotely friends at all. Sure, they had hung out all the times and gave each other the titles of "best friend forever," but that was merely a lie. The only reason they ever even talked to each other was because the school's popularity system made each other the only acceptable companions for "girl talk."

Trixie now considered herself completely over that, however. During her grudge match against Tootie, she had finally decided to stop hiding herself from the world. Which meant Veronica was no longer her friend.

Trixie knew that's what Veronica wanted. She was always just one step away from the top of the popularity ladder, and she always wanted to steal the top spot away from Trixie. The difference was that all the blonde could do before was resent her deep down. Now, she actually had the power to get rid of her.

And Trixie knew that she was fully ready and willing to use it.

All that went through Trixie's head as Veronica's attack came for her. Cosmo, even with his low intellect, realized immediately that Veronica was shooting pure dark energy. The blast ripped through the air, causing the ground beneath it to rip apart, sending debris everywhere. Trixie just managed to avoid the deadly attack. The blast hit a tree, reducing it to splinters and ash.

Cosmo readied his wand. "I'll take her on. Take Timmy and go get Orion."

Trixie and Chester nodded. Quickly, the Asian girl walked over to her unconscious boyfriend and scooped him up in her arms. Quickly, Chester and she ran out of the park and back toward Chester's trailer.

"You're not getting away," Veronica screeched, dashing toward her former best friend. However, she was intercepted by Cosmo.

"Oh no you don't," the green haired fairy declared, sending forth a blast of water from his wand. The liquid hit its target, splashing Veronica in the face. She inhaled a mouthful of water, causing her to cough and sputter. Cosmo took advantage of the situation and hit her with another blast. This one sent her crashing into the ground.

After coughing up the last of the water in her lungs, Veronica leapt at Cosmo like a jungle cat. Cosmo sidestepped the attack, causing the girl to crash into the ground. She quickly got on her feet, and then fired two more dark magic blasts at her opponent. Cosmo flew out of the way, with one of the blasts singing the end of his hair.

Trixie's ex-best friend continued with an endless barrage of dark magic. Cosmo continued to dodge before waving his wand. When he did, the ground began shaking. Suddenly, a geyser erupted from the ground, engulfing Veronica in water. The girl was blasted up into the air. She then came hurling back into the ground, creating a crater where she landed.

* * *

"What's going on," Norm demanded. "If that girl has so much power, why is she losing to that green haired moron?" 

'I only gave her those powers," the Nega-Chin explained. "I used the anger and envy in her heart and molded it into energy. I gave her power, but I didn't give her training. She is completely inexperienced in battle."

"Then what good is she?"

"A distraction," the Shadow answered. "She is merely keeping that fool Cosmo busy long enough for Remy to complete his mission. Give him time."

* * *

Binky, despite every fiber in his body telling him not to, peeked out of the prison to see the battle outside. 

"Oh man, this is awesome. This is the biggest and most action packed battle I've ever seen. I mean, it's bigger than Obi-Wan vs. Anakin. Bigger than the final battle in Lord of the Rings. I certainly hope that, if in an alternate universe, this is just a story written by a loser who can't get a date, he's not so lazy that he comes up with some cop-out to avoid writing the battle. Oh, man, look at that! Jorgen just pulled out the fairy's ultimate weapon! Oh man, this is awesome! I sure feel sorry for the poor guy who doesn't get to see this battle! I wish I had a camcorder"

"Binky!" yelled one of the higher ranking officers. "Quit giving a monologue and help us tend to the wounded."

"Uh…right," he answered.

* * *

Orion poofed up a watch and checked the time. He was getting worried. It shouldn't have taken this long to subdue Tootie. Unless she was really that obsessed with him. He poofed the watch away, the yawned. If something was going too happened, he hoped it happened soon. He was getting bored. 

In all his boredom, he failed to notice what Juandissimo was doing. As stated before, magic can be preformed without wands, and that was exactly what the muscular fairy was doing. He was still powerful enough to burn through the magical rope with his elemental magic.

Juandissimo snuck up behind Orion and, summoning all off his strength, struck his enemy in the back of the head. The red haired fairy fell to the ground, if not unconscious then stunned.

The muscular fairy would have loved to finish Orion off then and there, but was a bit wiser than that. His magic was completely drained. Just burning through the magic rope that restrained he earlier had exhausted him greatly. Any further use of magic had the possibility of killing him. He had also calmed down a bit and realized that, even though he had never met Anti-Orion, there was still a good chance he was among the anti-fairy army, and eliminating him would mean a fall in their ranks.

Weakly, Juandissimo floated toward Wanda's unconscious figure. He picked his ex-lover up and draped her over his shoulder. He then scanned over the ground. The amulet was nowhere to be found, but his wand was still sitting there. He picked it up and, summoning the remains of his magic, poofed himself and Wanda away.

* * *

Chester and Trixie were fleeing from the scene of Cosmo and Veronica's fight so quickly that they had to stop to catch their breaths before they reached Orion. A gasping Trixie gently laid her unconscious boyfriend on the ground, up against a tree as she waited for her lungs to catch up on their work. 

Through gulps of air, Chester spoke. "Well, I don't think Veronica followed us."

"Yeah," Trixie agreed. "Man, my life got really weird really fast."

Chester nodded. "Yeah, the same thing happened after I got Orion.

"Well…maybe now things will calm down a bit."

Wrong.

At that moment, something completely unexpected happened. A pool of dark magic appeared at Trixie's feet, and the young lady fell in.

As she screamed out of surprise and terror, Chester rushed toward her. "TRIXIE!" he screamed, diving toward her. He managed to grab her hand before she sank completely. Desperately, he tried to pull his best friend's girlfriend out of the darkness, but it continued to pull her in. Finally, Chester lost his grip, and Trixie was completely engulfed by the darkness.

Before Chester could call her name out again, a figure rose from the darkness. Chester half expected it to be Trixie escaping, but was very surprised by who it was.

"R-remy Buxaplenty?"

The blonde haired boy smiled. "In the flesh," he said, laughing maliciously.

Instantly, Chester grabbed Remy by the collar. "Where's Trixie? What did you do to her? Where-oof!"

Chester gave that last grunt because Remy had punched him in the stomach. But not with his bare hands. He was wearing a spiked glove that the Shadow had given him. The spikes had punctured his stomach.

Chester fell to the ground, a red spot forming on his clothes. Remy looked over at Timmy, hate burning in his eyes. "How I'd love to kill you now…but no. A quick death wouldn't do for you. You're going to suffer greatly." he then turned to Chester. "I'm only letting you live so that you may relay a message to Turner. Tell him when he wakes up that, if he wants his girlfriend and godmother back, he will come to Unwish Island."

With that, darkness engulfed the young boy. When it disappeared, so did he.

* * *

Cosmo dodged another blast of dark magic. Actually, dodged was too strong a word. Amore accurate description would be 'just stood there as the attack passed three feet above his head.' Her aim was off even more so than Cosmo's, and his was so bad that he often aimed for other targets, figuring he had a better chance of hitting something he wasn't aiming for. 

Cosmo also noticed something else. When Veronica had first appeared, it had sent a chill up his spine. Her magic was so powerful that he had actually felt its presence. Now, that feeling was considerably weaker.

Even with all his stupidity, Cosmo managed to figure it out. At the Fairy Academy, Cosmo had been taught how to conserve energy in battle and not unleash powerful attacks without thought. Veronica was doing just that and as a result her magic was becoming exhausted. In fact, she may be weak enough to contain.

Cosmo, as he had done before, summoned water from his wand and shot it at Veronica. In a stroke of good fortune, all of it hit her. But, instead of just splashing, the water froze. Veronica, caught off guard, paused for a split second before trying to crack the ice off.

Cosmo, however, continued to blast Veronica with water that froze on contact. The blonde continued to struggle, but in a matter of seconds she was encased in an icy prison.

Giving a breath of relief, Cosmo raised his wand in the air. A red light emerged from the tip, shooting for the heavens. This was a signal among the fairies that something was a threat to the secrecy of the magical worlds. Any minute now, a squad of fairies would appear in front of him, and he could explain what had happened.

Cosmo waited for a minute. Nothing. No living soul responded to his call.

Cosmo had the lowest I.Q. in Fairy World or, for that matter, the universe. Some creatures even claimed it was in the negatives. Yet even he could tell something was wrong. Either a major crisis was occurred that required all of their attention or the Fairy Army was full of incredibly lazy soldiers.

Suddenly, Cosmo felt something. Usually, he was always in tune with Wanda. Even when wearing the amulet and during unconsciousness, the godparents always could sense each other's presence. However, that presence suddenly disappeared, leaving Cosmo somewhat disoriented by the sudden change. This was bad. He had to get back to where he had left his wife.

The distress signal would stay until someone answered it. Right now he had to get back to Wanda and make sure she was okay.

* * *

Timmy felt dizzy as he returned to consciousness. This was understandable, as these were his first unclouded thoughts in over twelve hours. His vision was fuzzy, but it quickly came into focus. 

The first thing he saw was the very alarming sight of his best friend with a humongous blood stain on his shirt.

"CHESTER!" he shouted, quickly scrambling to his feet and rushing to his friend's side. "NO!" he said, beginning to cry. "Don't worry; I'll avenge your death!"

"I'm not dead," Chester said, opening his eyes.

Instantly Timmy's tears stopped. "Uh…are you sure?"

"Uh…yeah," Chester answered.

"Oh. Well…I'll avenge your mortal wounding!"

"Actually, I think I'm getting better," the boy replied, getting to his feet. Indeed, Remy wanted Chester to rely the message, so he set the wound to be self-healing.

"Geez, you sure know how to ruin a dramatic moment," Timmy commented. "Still, thanks for getting that amulet off of me."

"No problem. How much do you remember from wearing it?"

"All of it. By the way, where's Trixie?"

A sweat drop ran down Chester's forehead. "Uh, well, you see…"

* * *

"I'm not dead," Orion said as he regained consciousness from the blow Juandissimo had given him. 

Cosmo blinked. "Oh, well then, I'll avenge your mortal wounding!"

"Actually, I'm getting better."

"Nonsense. You'll be dead in moments."

"No I won't," Orion said, floating up.

"Oh. Well, how could you let Juandissimo get away?" Cosmo asked, eyeing the empty ropes. "I thought you were trained in the Army?"

"I was, but I never really paid attention during training. I hated the Army, I always slacked off. I only joined because I wasn't sure where to go after high school. I hated it, which is why I signed up to be a godparent. My training is just about as good as yours."

"Oh. Well…hey, where's Wanda?"

Suddenly, realization swept the two fairies.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo smiled with sadistic glee. The battle was pretty even up until this point, but it didn't matter. The fairies were starting to exhaust, while his men were still going strong. It was only a matter of time now. 

However, Cosmo's doppelganger quickly lost his confidence when he noticed something. At the Fairy Academy, one of the buildings' roof was opening up. And out of it came an object the gentleman villain didn't recognize at first. Suddenly, all the fairies poofed away from the battlefield, adding to the creatures panic. When he glanced back at the building, he saw the object expanding, and he finally realized what it was.

A butterfly net.

A very big butterfly net.

"RETREAT!" Anti-Cosmo tried to yell to his men, but it was pointless. The net came down quickly, and by that time it had grown so big that it covered most of the battlefield. The leader of the anti-fairies was barely able to avoid getting caught as well.

After the net descended, it began to shrink. In a matter of seconds, it was no bigger than the hypercube that Timmy and Jimmy Neutron had trapped them in before.

The leader of the anti-fairies quickly flew into an uncharacteristic rage. How could this have happened? This was supposed to be their day. The day when dark magic would triumph over light, and they would be free to warp the Magical Realm in their image. Instead, he had to watch all his anti-brethren fall to one weapon.

It was even a bigger insult than their defeat at the hands of Jimmy and Timmy a few months prior. At least then, it could be written off as a fluke. They had simply underestimated their opponents, a mistake that had lost many battles over the course of history. They had learned from that mistake and had not made it again. But to see his army be so swiftly defeated by a single weapon was infuriating.

Containing his rage, Anti-Cosmo quickly scanned the surroundings. He saw, to his immense relief that his wife had managed to escape, along with a few others. Before he could act, however, he felt himself getting a telepathic message from the Shadow. _Retreat. Now!_

The sophisticated psychopath didn't need to be told twice. He quickly issued that command to his troops, who quickly retreated.

Down at the base, Jorgen laughed. "HA! I knew my mighty weapon of a gigantic butterfly net would work!"

Binky floated up next to him. "But sir, I thought that Jimmy Neutron built that for us the last time he was here."

"Well, yes, technically he donated his designs after he stopped the last breakout, but let's not get technical. Tell the troops to begin regrouping and rebuilding the prison. I want it ready to contain the anti-fairies by nightfall." Binky saluted and poofed away.

As soon as he left, another soldier poofed in his place. "Sir, during the battle an emergency beacon was activated on Earth. As soon as we were ordered to poof away from the net, my squad went to investigate."

Jorgen was clearly annoyed by this, but kept his rage under control. "Well, what did you find out?"

The soldier poofed up a clipboard which Jorgen took. After scanning it for a few seconds, his expression turned to one of rage. "Bring me Timmy Turner, NOW!"

* * *

"Really, Timmy, I tried to stop him…" Chester said frantically. 

"Chester, calm down," Timmy commanded, though he was pretty panicked himself. He tried desperately to get his bearings together. "OK, let's find Cosmo and Orion."

As if on cue, the two fairies in question poofed up next to him. Before Timmy could say anything a frantic Cosmo grabbed him by the shirt. "Timmy, Timmy, Wanda just got kidnapped! What'llwedo, what'llwedo, what'llwedo?"

"Cosmo, calm down!" Timmy snapped. "This is simple. Trixie was taken to Unwish Island. I'm pretty sure that's where Wanda is too. So, I wish Trixie and Wanda were free and back here."

Cosmo lifted his wand, which began to glow. Seconds later, however, the wand bent like it was made of rubber, accompanied by a fart noise. "Uh, something's wrong. I'm aiming my spell at Unwish Island, but my magic's not reaching there."

"Here, let me try," Orion said. He tried the same spell, but it had the same result as the first. "Something's wrong. Something is blocking our magic."

Now it was Timmy's turn to panic. If he couldn't use Cosmo's magic, then what could he do. "Oh great, how could this get any worse?"

Timmy should have known not to say that, but he did. Of course, the moment that phrase passed his lips, Jorgen appeared in front of him in a gigantic mushroom shaped boom.

"YOU FOUR," he bellowed, grabbing all four of them in his mighty fist, squeezing the life out of them, "FAIRY WORLD, _NOW_!"

Suddenly, and against their will, the group was teleported back to the Magical Realm.

* * *

The small group reappeared in the least damaged building at the Fairy Army's base. However, being the least damaged wasn't saying much. The wall next to them had been blasted, leaving a fair sized hole in it. From that opening, the two kids and two fairies could see the debris that had resulted from the battle that had only ended minutes prior. 

Upon seeing the wreckage, Orion suddenly remembered what his opponent had said during their battle. "Oh man! Juandissimo told me that the anti-fairies were attacking Fairy World! What happened?"

This statement panicked the other, but their fears were quickly rested. "Do not worry, puny fairy, we have captured most of their forces," Jorgen informed. "The real problem here is you, Timmy Turner!

Timmy was used to being Jorgen's scapegoat, but this accusation still caught him off guard. "What? How could I be a problem? I haven't even wished for anything yet!'

"Well, not you directly, but we still have problems. For once, that idiot Cosmo managed to do something right, because we managed to track his emergency beacon. We preformed a scan on her and found out that her dark magic was given to her from an unknown source on Unwish Island…where YOUR unwished wishes end up"

"Well then, why don't you go see who caused it," Timmy snapped, "and while you're at it, rescue my girlfriend and godmother? " The question caused Cosmo and Orion to look at him shocked. No one talked like that to the most powerful fairy in the universe, but Timmy's patience was worn too thin to care.

"Don't you think, puny human, that I would not have done so if it were that simple?" Jorgen said, gritting his teeth at the boy's insolence. "I have ordered several soldiers there, but every time they get ready to teleport, they get telepathic messages saying if any soldier arrives at the island, their prisoners will be executed. They will only accept one rescue party: you and your insignificant friends! And so, you four will be heading to the island immediately!"

Timmy and Cosmo were more than willing to go after their soul mates, but the other half paled slightly.

"What?" Chester exclaimed. "You mean we're going to have to go to an island that has people on it that want to kill us?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it," Jorgen said as it was the most casual thing in the world.

"I don't care how dangerous it is, I've got to get Trixie back!" Timmy said.

"Yeah, and I'm not leaving Wanda behind after all we've been through together!"

"Look, I sympathize with you guys, but I am not going to go put my life on the line again. Besides, Chester and Timmy aren't even armed."

"That problem can be solved simply enough," a new voice said.

The two godchildren and their fairies turned to the new voice…and all their eyes practically popped out of their sockets in surprise. Orion was shocked because the speaker was a human-an ADULT human. Chester and Cosmo were surprised because they recognized this human. Chester had seen him at various school functions with his child; Cosmo had seen him just from being Timmy's godparent.

Timmy knew him too, but his surprise was doubled because he knew him better…knew him well.

"Mr. Tang?!"

* * *

Major plot twist! And if you think Trixie and Wanda are just going to be damsels in distress, your dead wrong! They'll be seeing plenty more action before this story is over. 


	7. Captivity

A/N: After a bit of a delay, here's chapter 7! This chapter contains a lot of exposition, as well as the bit of foreshadowing to the sequel. I have a big epic planned; this is just the set-up, so let's get rolling!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Oddparents or any of the characters herein. Except Orion and Dante.

* * *

Timmy had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He rubbed his eyes then looked again. Cosmo took it a step farther. Being a fairy, he had no problem pulling his eyes out of their sockets, rubbing them against his shirt as if he was cleaning a pair of glasses, then inserting him back into his head to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing properly.

Standing here, in Fairy World, was an adult human. That was strange enough. Add to that the fact that it was Mr. Tang, the father of the girl Timmy was dating, just upped the weirdness lever. And when you also factor in the fact that Jorgen wasn't getting angry, but in fact seemed to be expecting him…well, it was almost enough to cause Timmy's head to explode.

"Glad you could finally make it, Tang," Jorgen said casually. "After all, this is your daughter we're talking about."

"Um…I know I'm not that bright," Cosmo said slowly. "But isn't an adult human knowing about fairies a BAD thing?" Timmy was still too stunned to react.

"Puny fairy, don't you know who this is?" Jorgen demanded.

"I'll be the first to admit I don't know much about the Magical Realms yet, but with all the emphasis in Da Rules, I assumed it wasn't allowed under any circumstances," Chester said.

"Well, this is the exception," Jorgen explained. "He's the current wielder of the Light Swords."

Chester opened his mouth to ask what the light swords were, but Orion spoke first. "Whoa, hold on. You've been claiming that those swords were destroyed centuries ago. Now you're saying they still exist?"

"What are the Light Swords?" Chester asked.

"We tell the general population that because we want it as a secret weapon," Jorgen said. "We don't want the Anti-Fairies or Pixies to find out about them and figure out how to beat them," Jorgen said, completely ignoring Chester.

"What are the Light Swords?" Chester asked again.

"Well I guess that's no surprise," Cosmo said, whose stress over his wife being kidnapped had deteriorated his fear of Jorgen. "You always want more weapons. You're even willing to lie to us about it.

"WATCH YOUR TOUNGE, PUNY FAIRY, OR YOU'LL GET LEVEL FOURTEEN PROBATION!"

"What are the Light Swords?" Chester asked, getting exasperated.

"Well excuse me, but my wife is missing, so I don't have time for this!"

"HEY!" Timmy shouted, speaking up for the first time since Mr. Tang revealed himself. All eyes turned him. "Mr. Tang, it's a surprise to see you here, but right now my girlfriend and godmother are in the clutches of my enemies and I don't have time for this, so whatever you need to do, do it quick so I can hurry up and rescue them!"

After a moment of silence, Mr. Tang spoke. "Yes, well, first I need to tell you about the Light Swords."

"Near the beginning of time, when man and magic lived side by side, fairies acted as the guardians of the world. In order to improve relationships with humans, they decided to assign a few into the ranks. So, the fairies forged two swords out of pure light magic called, simply, the Light Swords. They were incredibly powerful, and ran on the goodness inside humans. They found that swords picked their owner, whoever they felt best for the job. So for generations, the sword passed itself down from one human to the next. Each owner fought alongside the fairies, and humans and magical creatures were closer than ever."

"But the Anti-Fairies were growing enraged. They decided to find their own human champion. So, they forged their own swords, these forged from black magic. They were called, appropriately enough, the Dark Swords. Soon, they fell into the hands of their first owner, a man named Zeus, who abused his powers so greatly that he and his followers demanded they be worshiped as gods. Eventually, the Light Sword wielder of the time, Socrates, managed to defeat him. Sadly, he was executed soon afterward by the ones in charge of Greece at the time, who still believed them to be gods. It was the beginning of the decay between the humans and the magical races. It only worsened when some idiot fairy accidentally sunk Atlantis, despite the efforts of the new wielder, Plato, to stop it."

Cosmo noticed Jorgen glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"In the next few centuries, the many Dark Sword wielders continued to cause chaos across Earth. A man named Jupiter soon took up Zeus' mantle. Attila the Hun, Genghis Kahn, Vlad the Impaler, all used the Dark Swords to get power. Despite fairy efforts to stop them, mistrust in magic began to grow among the humans."

"The final nail in the coffin came years later when another fairy accidentally unleashed the black plague upon Europe, thinking it was a rock band. It was an accident, but the damage was done. Humans declared war on all magical creatures. The fairies knew the hate was too strong to pacify, so they took a bold course of action. They used magic to separate the magical countries from the Earth. Fairy World, Anti-Fairy World, Pixie World, Scary World, Hairy World, Dairy World, all were all hidden away, some in the sky, some under the ground. Then, they performed a mass memory wipe, erasing any memory of any real magic except for a few legends and fact which became superstition. They then destroyed all written records of magic except the ancient ones, which were passed off as mythology. They began assigning fairies to watch over kids, hoping they could raise acceptance in magic enough to rejoin humans on Earth. Still, the Light Swords and Dark Swords continued to be passed down, continuing their eternal struggle. Their continued existence was kept secret, even from magical beings, as to not invoke panic or inspire the anti-fairies to use it to their advantage. We claimed they were both destroyed because they were now unnecessary."

"However, eventually the worst incident involving the Dark Swords occurred. They were lost when their then owner, Maryanne, a godchild gone rouge, died."

Orion noticed Cosmo pale slightly. The red haired fairy arched an eyebrow but didn't ask.

"The swords were found by a glitch fairy named Dante."

Suddenly, Timmy grabbed his hand and gasped in pain. Cosmo turned to him, alarmed. "Are you alright?"

Timmy suddenly felt the pain leave him. "Uh…yeah. I'm fine," he assured. He looked toward Mr. Tang, who had arched an eyebrow. Then he saw Jorgen looking at him with an unreadable expression. Timmy blinked. Did Jorgen know something he wasn't telling him?

"Anyway, Dante made his move for power. He gave the sword to his godchild, Adolf Schicklgruber, who he used in a plan to take over Earth and the Magical Realms. By the time Adolf matured, he was going under another, better known name."

Timmy's hand had started hurting again at the beginning of Mr. Tang's explanation, but the pain disappeared quickly. At the end of the short speech, his eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Yes. World War II, the Holocaust, Pearl Harbor, D-Day, and Hiroshima were all side effects of one fairy and human's actions."

"I remember that," Orion said. "I was in the Fairy Army when it happened. Dante had gotten the support of the anti-fairies to help him rule the Magical Realms. We were fighting them so wildly, it was near impossible to keep humans from discovering us. We even revealed ourselves to the highest ranking officials of the Allies and planned with them. Still, I never knew the Dark Swords were involved with Dante's plans."

Twice during Orion's speech, Timmy grabbed his hand, as it started throbbing in pain. Both times it was on the utterance of Dante's name. Each time, it went away quickly. Timmy was starting to wonder what was going on.

"Well, they kept it well hidden. Fortunately, Dante's (Timmy grabbed his hand again) godchild was struck down by the Light Sword's then wielder, a man very famous among humans named Walt."

Silence.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Chester said.

"Why do you think all his movies seem magical? Anyway, we covered up the death and made it look like suicide. Dante took the Dark Swords and fled."

"And what happened?" Timmy asked, shaking the pain out of his hand.

"He disappeared. He resurfaced a few years ago, but he disappeared as suddenly as he appeared. His anti-fairy disappeared then as well. He's been declared dead."

"And the swords?"

"Never found. We thought maybe Saddam Hussein or Osama Bin Laden might have had them now, but they had nothing. After Walt died, he passed the Light Swords down to a new owner: me."

Mr. Tang reached behind his back. Suddenly, there was a glow, and two swords appeared, housed in holsters, each held on the middle aged man's back. He withdrew the two weapons, allowing their blades to be seen. The small crowd stared in awe at the mystical items. They were broadswords, both colored (like many things in Fairy World) pink, with a star engraved on the handle of each. (If you don't know what broadswords are like, Zuko used them in The Blue Spirit, an episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender) They seemed to glow a pleasant aurora, like good feeling was radiating from it.

"So let me get this straight…you've known about the existence of fairies for years?"

"Yes. I knew about your track record of wishes, which is why I was reluctant to let you date my daughter."

"Hold on," Cosmo interrupted. "If you're really in charge of helping the magical realms, then where the hell were you when Crocker took over the world?"

"I'll answer that," Jorgen interrupted. "When Crocker spread his magic, Tang teleported himself and his daughter, who we kept unconscious, to Fairy World. Just before he was about to go after them, we noticed you were fighting Crocker. We decided to see if you could handle it, although I certainly did not expect you to reveal your fairies. By the way, you should thank Tang, because after that stupid magic doorknob wore off, he convinced me not to reassign your godparents."

"Getting back to the subject at hand," Mr. Tang intervened, "After Crocker's temporary takeover of Earth, I noticed something strange about the swords. Usually, the wielder of these swords has a connection with them. The swords react with their holder's thoughts, allowing smoother combat. But recently, I've noticed the connection getting fainter. The swords are distancing themselves from me. Now, I can barely feel them. Soon, I will no longer be able to wield them."

"He spoke to me about it," Jorgen said. "We consulted some experts, and the only theory they could come up with was that the swords want to be prematurely passed down. Usually, this only occurs when a wielder dies, but this time it's different. They're sensing something. They know that it is so important someone else get them that they are resisting their master."

"Someone else is destined to wield them," Mr. Tang said. "And with this turn of events, I think that it's you, Timmy."

That statement caught the buck toothed boy and his friends totally off guard. "WHAT? How can…I mean…how can you be sure it is me?"

"We'll know soon enough," Mr. Tang answered. With that, he held the swords out in front of him. Then, he dropped them very simply. They, along with their holsters, disappeared in a flash of light.

Moments later, to everyone's surprise (except Mr. Tang's and, surprisingly, Jorgen's) the swords reappeared in Timmy's hands, with their holsters now resting on his back.

* * *

Trixie awoke with her head throbbing. She sat up and glanced around. She was in a bedroom that looked like it was decorated for a princess. The walls were lined in gold, and there was an expensive Persian rug on the center of the floor. She realized she was laying in a queen-sized bed with fancy silk sheets. She got up and continued to glance around. She noticed a second bed, just as big, but it was vacant. Her gaze fell onto a gold framed mirror, when she realized she was different as well.

Her most obvious change, she noticed, was her clothes. Her pink shirt, white skirt, and boots were gone. In their place, she wore a beautiful red dress, the kind you would expect to see on a princess in some animated movie. Her make up was also reapplied, with the usual purple eye shadow. Her hair was brought up in a ponytail, and a red tiara was now resting where her purple headband usually sat.

Trixie's first thought was that someone had undressed her. She shuddered at that thought, hoping whoever did it didn't do something else. Her next thought was how she ended up where she was. Who would kidnap her just to place her in a fancy room?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. She turned to a solid gold door which was opening slowly. Finally, a figure stepped into the room that Trixie recognized.

"Remy Buxaplenty?" she asked incredulously.

"Ah, so you awake, my dear," he said, casually walking over to the Asian girl. "I sure hope that ghastly Tootie girl didn't harm you."

"What…are you the one who brought me here?" Then a disturbing thought crossed her mind. "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO DRESSED ME?"

"I was the one who brought you here," he answered simply. "You're new clothes were poofed right on you, you where never undressed."

Trixie responded by punching Remy in the cheek, sending him to the ground. "YOU CREEP! Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"

Remy rose, rubbing his smarting cheek. "How unladylike. I thought you educated in etiquette."

"I am, but you don't deserve it. Now answer my questions."

You are on Unwish Island. I've heard you've discovered Turner has fairy godparents. Well, that fool never thinks any of his wishes through, so an entire island had to be made to house that imbeciles wishes. They were all hungry for revenge until Turner pacified them by turning it into a paradise, which is why we destroyed them.

Trixie was suddenly afraid. Remy, with the help of others, had wiped out an entire island of living creatures. "Wh-what do you mean, 'we'?"

"I mean the Dark Alliance. I'm a member, you know. The fairies have turned their back on us, spurned us, and Turner is always in the center of it somehow. We're going to destroy him, then take what is rightfully ours. We needed a home base, and this was an ideal location. But we were disgusted at the unwished inhabiting the island. We destroyed them, except for Imaginary Gary. He was the only one who remembered what Turner did to him!"

Trixie was shocked. "Timmy was right. You are trouble!"

"I'm only trouble because Turner made me this way! First, he had real parents AND godparents to care for him. It wasn't fair. I offered him all the money he wanted to wish them, but instead he increased my misery. He not only got rid of my godfather, but made sure my parents were busier than ever. I eventually got my fairy back, but then he took something else from me."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You."

Trixie's eyes popped open at that word. "That idiotic imbecile doesn't deserve a woman of your caliber. I may have bribed you into dating him, but that was just to advance my plans. You're the richest and most beautiful girl in Dimmsdale. You should have been mine! But I decided not to start dating you until after I disposed of Turner, but somehow he stole you away from me! That's why I brought you here, to make you mine!"

Trixie was appalled. "I'm not yours! I love Timmy, and that's that!"

"You'll love me soon enough. After all, we've got one more love amulet."

Trixie's eyes widened in realization. "That's right. I'd use it on you now, but the Shadow insisted I wait until after we've disposed of that buck-toothed fool. And we will soon enough, when he comes to rescue you."

"H-he'll beat you!"

Remy smiled a sinister smile. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Suddenly, a loud, undistinguishable voice ripped through the air. Moments later, the door opened and Juandissimo entered the room, dragging a kicking and screaming Wanda behind him. Like Trixie, Wanda was dressed in fancy clothes, similar to Trixie's. She kicked at her captor, but with his immense strength it was like kicking steel.

"Calm yourself, mi amore. Soon you will forget all about that incompetent fool!"

"You pompous…" Wanda then said a word that I cannot, in good taste, type here, and one she wouldn't have uttered if she had known a ten-year-old was present.

"Language, my dear Wanda! Do you really want our children to hear that kind of language?"

Wanda shuddered at that statement. "If we were the last two fairies left, and it was up to us to repopulate our species, I would not have children with you! Just wait until I get my wand back!"

"You will not get your wand back until you behave," Juandissimo said, pushing her to the ground. She landed near Trixie. It was then she finally noticed the girl. "Oh great, Ms. grade school drama queen. As if the conditions here weren't bad enough."

Trixie blinked. She didn't know what to make of this fairy. Before she could contemplate her farther, however, Remy spoke.

"You two be good while we go get rid of Turner and his idiotic friends." With that, Juandissimo and his godchild left the room and began to close the door. However, upon hearing that last statement, the two girls rushed toward the closing opening, hoping to get out. No such luck, as the door slammed shut just moments before the got there. They both banged on the door, trying to knock it down, but it was futile.

There was a small window in the door that they could see through. On the other side, Remy was giving orders to two of the remaining anti-fairies. One was dressed like a pixie, down to the grey suit and shades, but was defiantly taller. He had neatly combed black hair and a long, pointed nose. Wanda recognized him. He was Anti-April Fool.

The other was wearing, strangely enough, a black diaper. He was wearing a black cloak with an emblem shaped like a broken heart. He was carrying a bow and arrow set, with an arrow ready to be shot. The weapons had hearts on the end of them, but they were broken down the middle as well, with the ends broken into two sharp points. Trixie hadn't been in the loop about magic for long, but instantly realized who this must be: Anti-Cupid.

"Stand here and make sure they don't escape. Now if you'll excuse me, we have blood to spill!"

* * *

Timmy stared at the swords in awe. They had both shrunk themselves down enough to be the right size for Timmy to use, but seemed just as impressive as ever. Carefully, he swung one, and was surprised that movement seemed so familiar. It was like he had done it before.

"I was hoping for this," Mr. Tang said, clearly pleased. The godparents and Chester had shocked looks on their faces, but Jorgen looked calm, as if he had been expecting this.

"You are now in charge of guarding the magical realms," Mr. Tang explained. Timmy continued to gaze at his new weapons. Then, he remembered why Mr. Tang had wanted him to get them.

"Great. I'll take this all in later. Right now, I just want to save my girlfriend." He turned to the group. "Let's go guys."

Cosmo instantly flew forward, but the others were still nervous.

"Uh…I still don't have a weapon," Chester pointed out.

"I actually planned for that," Mr. Tang said. With that, he pulled out two items from behind his back. The first was a flail, decorated, like everything else in Fairy World, in bright colors, in this case, a light purple. The second was a shield like you would see a classic medieval knight use, colored light green. Both weapons were small enough for Chester to use.

Chester took both the weapons and found both of them were light enough for him to use. The rotated the flail, allowing the spiked ball at the end to rotate around. "Try using it on that pile of rubble over their," Mr. Tang suggested, pointing to a pile of debris left over from the battle about three feet away. Chester nodded and began advancing, but the older man stopped him. "No need for that. Just concentrate on the target and swing."

Chester was puzzled, but did as he was instructed. Concentrating on his target, he swung the flair forward. At that point, two unexpected things happened. First off, the flail's chain extended far longer than it normally was. Secondly, when the ball it its target, there was a small explosion, with energy shockwaves rippling out a short distance from the impact point. "This kind of flail is made for soldiers in the Fairy Army," Mr. Tang explained, "but I don't think you'll have any problem using it."

Chester smiled. Moments ago, he had been frightened at the prospect of going to an island filled with evil magical creatures. But now, he had a weapon, and being the guy he was, he wanted to try it out. He quickly brought the flail's ball back toward him, returning the chain to its normal length. "Alright, let's go."

"Oh no, I quit the army because I was tired of stuff like this," Orion complained. "I'm not going!"

"OH YES YOU ARE," Jorgen boomed, "OR YOU'LL BE BACK IN THE ARMY AND I'LL PUT YOU ON GHOST ZONE DUTY!"

That got Orion to cooperate. Ghosts were some of the most unlikable creatures around, so any fairy unfortunate enough to be put on duty there was usually an inch away from insanity by the time their shift was over. Plus, it was getting harder to keep ghosts from escaping now that humans had built so many portals to the realm that they could just waltz out, but that's another story.

"Okay, okay, fine. Oh, and Cosmo, I sent that hydra of yours home after you left to fight Veronica, in case you were wondering."

"Yeah, I was wondering where he went. Thanks."

"NOW, ALL OF YOU, TO UNWISH ISLAND, NOW!!"

* * *

"You don't like me, do you?" Trixie asked Wanda after noticing her attitude towards her.

"No, I don't," Wanda replied bluntly. "I'll never know what my godchild sees in you.

"Your godchild…Timmy? Timmy's your godchild?"

"You're not as dumb as the family fortune suggests."

Trixie frowned. "You know, maybe instead of insulting each other, we should be finding a way out of here," she said, walking over to the sink. She turned it on and cupped her hands, catching the water that came out. She then splashed her face repeatedly. After a few seconds, the makeup that Remy had ordered applied was washed off.

This action surprised Wanda. "You're actually…washing makeup off?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I've realized recently I really didn't need it."

Wanda blinked in surprise. "Okay, maybe you're not as bad as I thought," she admitted. "And you're right. We need to get out of here. Any ideas?"

"Can't you just teleport out of here?"

"Nope. There's too much dark magic in the air."

"Well, then maybe one of us could pretend being sick, then we could attack the guards when they come in to check on us," Trixie suggested.

"No. The Anti-April Fool is no fool. He's see right through it."

Trixie was just about to open his mouth when suddenly a voice was heard. "Come on, isn't it cool?"

The voice had come from Anti-Cupid, they realized. Soon another voice responded, sounding just like a pixie. "I have told you before; I don't care for your weapons."

Anti-Cupid was showing off his bow and arrow set to his fellow guard. "Come on, I've broken ten thousand hearts with these…literally! There's nothing like piercing someone who's just found true love."

"You've made this point before, now kindly be silent."

Trixie watched this through the small window. Slowly, a smile crept on her face. "I have an idea."

Anti-Cupid didn't hear Trixie. "Oh, come on, you can't tell me that's not impressive."

"I haven't the slightest interest in your body count; I just want to do my job."

"But it's so cool. I mean, look at it!" he exclaimed, jamming it in the Anti-Fool's face.

He was also holding it in front of the door's window, allowing Trixie to reach through the opening and grab it from the god of hate's grip. Not expecting this, the anti-fairy allowed it to be pulled through the door.

"Hey! Give that back!" he yelled.

:"Why don't you come in and get it?" Trixie taunted.

Instantly, Anti-Cupid grabbed the cell's keys off the wall and jammed them in the lock. "No you fool, stop!" the Anti-Fool warned, but it was too late. The door was open.

"Give it to me! GIVE IT TO ME!" he demanded.

"Whatever you say," Trixie said, then smacked him on the side of the head with it. The Anti-Fool tried to restrain her, but Wanda flew straight out of the cell, tackling the fool and sending him to the ground, causing him to bang his head on the floor, knocking him out.

Rising up, Wanda smiled. "Well, that was easy," she said. "We better put them in the cell," she added, picking up the Anti-Fool's upper half and dragging him into the room. Trixie did the same for Anti-Cupid. Once they were both inside, Wanda locked the door.

"Let's hurry and find my wand," Wanda said, beginning to float away.

"Hold on, I need a weapon," Trixie said. Wanda noticed she was eyeing the bow.

"Trixie, no. That's a weapon of dark magic. If you use it, it will corrupt you; make you evil, and that's one category you don't need help in."

Trixie frowned at the statement, but discarded the bow. "Fine, but you better give me a weapon once we get your wand back."

"Deal. Now come on, I saw Juandissimo put my wand in a room on the way here," she said, floating away. Trixie followed after her.

* * *

Mr. Tang sat in Jorgen's office, waiting to get a chance to speak with him. The muscular fairy was shouting commands at some troops, directing them in the clean up. Finally, he reentered his office.

"Now then, you wanted to speak to me?" Jorgen asked.

"Yes. I want to know what you're keeping from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"When Timmy got the light swords, you weren't surprised in the slightest. And despite Timmy's wish record, you haven't taken his godparents away. So what's going on?"

After a pause, Jorgen spoke. "Do you remember Dante's short resurfacing a few years ago?"

"Of course I do…" and then his eyes went wide. "You mean…"

Jorgen nodded. "I don't think your daughter realizes who she's dating."

"So, I'm assuming he doesn't know?"

"There is no possible way for me to explain to that child the challenges he must face. But he can't be kept ignorant for long. Soon, he will have to know the truth.

Blinking, Mr. Tang looked at a monitor behind Jorgen's desk. On the screen was a map of Unwish Island. Knowing his daughter was there almost made him forget the shock he just had.

"Timmy…please save my child."

* * *

Timmy, Cosmo, Chester, and Orion appeared on the shores on Unwish Island. They readied their weapons, expecting to be attacked at any moment. Slowly, they walked up the beach, being very cautious.

Suddenly, they all heard a ping. Quickly, they turned around and saw, to their surprise…

"A pixie?" Orion asked, insulted.

"Greetings," the lone pixie said, as monotone as always.

"This is what they have? No anti-fairies or ghosts or dragons, but a pixie?"

"It's not just one pixie," the lone creature replied.

Suddenly, there was a ping, and another pixie appeared beside his coworker. Then, another ping, another pixie. Soon, there were hundred of pings, and a whole army of identical pixies appeared on the beach.

The first pixie grinned. "I know this is going to sound cliché, but…it is inevitable, Mr. Anderson." With that, the army leapt on the heroes, attacking en masse.


	8. Melee

A/N: I apologize a thousand times for the lateness, but I've been…busy. Yeah, let's go with that. Plus, this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written.

* * *

The situation looked bad.

It was Timmy, Chester, Orion, and Cosmo on the shores of Unwish Island up against an army of gray suited pixies, all of which were expertly organized and acted as one.

Defiantly bad.

Instantly, a wave of gray washed over our heroes. Timmy, without even thinking, drew his swords and stabbed the pixie closest to him. The creature jerked upon being pierced before disappearing in a digital ping. The young boy then slashed another pixie with his other sword. He too disappeared in a ping. Instantly three more enemies jumped at him at once. Timmy swung his sword and cut into all three of them, causing them to disappear.

However, the grey suited opponents kept coming. Soon they had surrounded Timmy, separating him from his friends, who were fighting just as hard. Pixies leapt at him from all directions. Timmy managed to slice into a few of them, but there were to many. Many got to him, grabbing his arms and legs and holding him down. Soon, the dull creatures had dog piled him, and he was pinned to the ground.

"Let go of your swords," one of the pixies commanded.

Timmy didn't comply with the command. Instead, he collected all his energy and tried to stand up. He succeeded, throwing his captives off of him. The buck toothed boy quickly swung his swords in every direction, hoping to hit something. Since he was surrounded by enemies it would have been hard not to hit something, so several pixel pings went off, each signaling a pixie's defeat.

Timmy's victory wasn't celebrated, however, because at that moment another pixie suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed him around the neck, choking him. Timmy desperately swung his swords, but to no avail, he simply couldn't swing at something behind him.

But then Timmy did something not even he expected. He flipped his swords around, temporarily releasing the handles of his swords so he could perform the action. He was now holding the weapons like most people hold a knife, with the blades facing downward. He then attacked his opponent, not by swinging, but by stabbing directly behind him. Both blades pierced the evil creatures stomach, and seconds later he disappeared.

Timmy pulled the swords back in front o him, temporarily pausing to wonder what he had done. He didn't realize what he had done even when he was doing it. Timmy remembered Trixie's dad saying the swords would work with him. Could this be what he was talking about?

Timmy didn't have time to wonder, because more pixies poured in after him. Timmy quickly began slashing again, trying to keep up with the army. One of the swords came down on a pixie's shoulder, another enemy gone. The other sword punctured another pixie's stomach, another one bites the dust.

Timmy was wincing on the inside. He was only ten, and he had been thrust onto a battlefield, forced to injure, maybe kill, hundreds of creatures. Sure, they were evil, but the thought of doing what he was doing made him squirm.

Still, a larger part of his consciousness was pushing that down. He remembered that Trixie and Wanda were still trapped on this island, deep within the same lair as all his enemies. Plus, there was no telling what else these guys were planning, so it was important that they do this.

Timmy's thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt energy rush into his legs. Instinctively he jumped, performing a very impressive back flip he shouldn't have been able to do. His timing turned out to be perfect. A pixie passed under him, missing the child he tried to tackle. Timmy, once again without thinking, swung his swords down, cutting his attacker in the back and slicing his square wings in the process. The enemy gave an undistinguishable noise before disappearing.

Timmy got in a ready stance with his swords and glared at the still immense crowd of pixies, daring them to come after him. After quickly glancing at one another, the army did just that, the drab suited creatures leaping at the brightly dressed boy.

None of them got to him this time as Timmy was finding his swings were getting better and better. The swords felt more natural, almost like they were an extension of him. The swords were becoming used to him.

Timmy smiled as his swords drove into more pixies. He was going to rescue Trixie for sure. These guys couldn't last forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chester and Orion were surrounded as well. Chester repeatedly tossed his flail, which kept bashing into the crowd of enemies. Orion was tossing fireballs, each one of which singed an enemy until he disappeared.

"It looks like they can only take one hit," Chester noted.

"Great. At this rate it'll only take fifty freakin' years!" Orion retaliated, hitting another pixie with flames.

At that moment, something unexpected happened. Several pixies rushed Chester. Unable to fight them all, the evil soldiers pulled him into their crowd and away from his godfather.

Orion panicked. His godchild was being pulled away from him. Quickly, he headed toward him, only to be attacked by pixies himself. The annoying sprites jumped all over him, dragging him to the ground. As he struggled, he watched his godson get pulled away.

Chester struggled himself, but was unable to do much either. Finally, the arm holding his shield wretched itself free from the enemy's grip. With that, he slammed the shield into the side of the pixie's head. The creature disappeared in a pixilated ping.

Chester then used the shield to bash the pixies holding his other arm. They disappeared as well, and Chester's flail was free again as well. The blonde haired boy quickly tried to stand up, but it proved difficult, because two more enemies still had a tight grip on his feet. Before he could do anything about them, however, three more pixies lunged at him, determined to keep him down. The young boy quickly swung his weapon sideways, which made direct contact. The spiked ball tore into all three attackers, causing them disappear. He then used his shield to bash the two pixies still holding his legs. They disappeared, and he was completely free.

However, he didn't get so much as a chance to catch his breath before more pixies came after him. Chester swung his flail, and several enemies disappeared. A few got close enough to grab him, but he used his shield to whack them, causing them to dissolve as well.

He quickly scanned the battlefield, hoping to locate his godfather, but no avail. All he saw was grey suited pixies, some of which were coming at him. Quickly, he swung his flail, hitting lessening their ranks by two. He swung again, this time allowing it to hit the ground, causing miniature shockwaves. Several more pixies disappeared.

Suddenly, another pixie jumped on his back, grabbing his neck. Chester waved his arms wildly, trying to shake off the annoying creature. As he struggled, however, he noticed more enemies jumping at him. He swung his weapon once again, but he wasn't thinking or aiming clearly, so the attacked missed, and they got to him, two of them grabbing his arms, and another pushing him, hoping to cause him to fall to the ground. Chester stumbled back, unable to find his equilibrium.

Finally, he crashed back first into a palm tree on the shore. The action was followed by a crack. Chester wasn't sure if it was the tree's trunk or the pixie's bones, but whatever it was the pixie on his back disappeared. Seeing this, he turned ninety degrees and slammed another enemy holding him against the tree. He disappeared as well. Chester repeated the process a third time, and the final soldier disappeared.

However his freedom lasted for only a moment three more pixies jumped on his back, causing him to fall forward on the ground, giving him a mouthful of sand. Before he could even react, several more grey suited villains dog piled him, keeping him pinned to the ground. He tried to wiggle free, but to no avail, as he could barely move. He flail fell from his grasp, landing inches in front of his face.

Chester's mind raced. There had to be some way he could save himself. Then suddenly he thought of an idea. If he could just get his arm free.

After much difficulty, Chester managed to get one of his arms free. Quickly, he reached for his flail, but instead of grabbing the handle, he grabbed the spiked ball at the end. Several pixies grabbed his arm, trying to keep it pinned. Chester pushed against them, lifting his arm and, with it, the spiked ball. After lifting it three inches above the ground, he closed his eyes, braced himself, and released his hold, allowing it to fall to the ground.

As always, shockwaves erupted from the spot where it landed. The good news was that because it was lightly dropped, the shockwaves were weak, and didn't seriously hurt Chester. At the same time, the shockwaves were enough to throw off the laughably weak pixies, injuring them to the point where they were pulled from the battlefield like so many of their brethren before them.

The bad new was that, even though the shockwaves didn't do any serious damage, it still, for lack of a better term, hurt like a mother. The shockwaves traveled through the boy's body, shaking his insides violently. He himself flew up and flipped over, landing on his back. He gurgled and coughed, actually spitting up some blood. Weakly, he reached over and grabbed the handle of his flail.

However, as he grabbed it a black shoe came down on his arm, stomping it. Chester looked up to see a pixie smiling smugly.

Big mistake. Chester suddenly swung his shield with speed that was completely unexpected. It struck the pixie in the chest, causing him to disappear. With that, he summoned all of his energy to stand. He rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes, daring any pixie to try to attack him.

He didn't have to wait long. Four more of the grey suited sprites jumped at him. To their surprise, Chester swung his flail just as well as before, causing all four of them to disappear.

However, after he completed this attack he suddenly bent over in pain. As he grabbed his chest, he coughed up more blood. Then he realized his mistake. While his desperate action had freed him from the pixies, he still had a whole island of enemies to fight through, and in his condition he might not last long.

Breathing heavily, he looked up. More pixies were coming at him. Struggling, he lifted his flail again. The best he could do is keep fighting until Orion fond him. He'd just have to hope that his luck held out.

* * *

While Chester was fighting off pixies, Orion was doing the same thing as well. The mob of pixies that separated him from his godchild were still swarming him, and he was still trying to get away, getting angrier by the second. Finally, he got so mad that he shouted out a demand to his captors.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

As he shouted this command, he became filled with energy. He shot upward, which threw a few pixies off. Suddenly, his body became encased in flames, scorching every pixie around him, causing them to disappear.

Instantly the flames receded. He could only summon those flames under a moment of extreme duress, and that moment had passed. But that didn't mean he was defenseless.

Instantly he pointed his wand at another pixie and fired a fireball. It struck the creature in the chest, causing him to disappear. He then pointed his weapon and more enemies coming for him and shot more fire. The steady stream of firepower was easily burning their targets, but they were still getting close.

Finally, they got close enough to tackle him. However, as they lunged at him, he flew directly upward, firing attacks downward. These attacks hit three enemies in the back. That didn't slow down the rest of the army. Instantly they flew upwards themselves, still lunging at their target. Orion kept picking off his attacker one at a time, but they still kept coming, overwhelming him.

Finally, Orion summoned all his energy into the tip of his wand, which was burning hot. He then unleashed all his energy into one gigantic fireball, which he slammed down into the ground, singing every pixie coming up after him.

That allowed him a few moments to scan the battlefield. He saw Timmy hacking away at the army and Cosmo shooting hydro blasts at more soldiers, but no Chester. He started to panic. If he lost his godchild, he would be royally screwed. Not only would he have lost his best friend, but he was bound to get placed back in the army again, and he'd probably get twenty four hour Ghost Zone duty.

Before he could worry about this further, another pixie floated up and grabbed him by the wings. Caught off guard, he was pulled further down before he thought to react. By then, it was too late. More pixies swarmed him, grabbing him and pulling him to the ground. As he struggled, he suddenly felt his back hit the ground. He was buried under the entire army of pixies.

Orion struggled a bit, until he finally realized he was still holding his wand. Instantly, he heated up the weapon, burning the pixie pinning his arm. When that enemy disappeared, he swung the wand wildly, burning every soldier unlucky enough to get touched by it. Finally, he had caused enough pixies to disappear to allow him to rise. He continued to swing his weapon without direction or focus, hoping it would hit enough of his attacker to get out of the sea of grey he was drowning in.

Finally, as he flew upward, the number of enemies thinned, and he could see the sky clearly again. However, another pixie flew up and grabbed him by the leg. He looked down, then whacked the enemy on the head with his wand. The grey suited villain disappeared in a ping. Three more attackers jumped at him, but he took care of them with a simple swing of his wand.

He quickly turned his sights t the battle below. Desperately he scanned the battlefield, hoping to find his godchild. At last, he spotted him. Chester was leaning up against a palm tree on the shore, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. It was obvious he was in pain.

Alarmed, Orion flew toward his godchild, but the path didn't stay clear. Several pixies tackled him, but he managed to deal with them by jabbing them with his red hot wand.

Finally he reached Chester, who was attempting to fight off several attacker while hunched over, withering in pain. Orion fired several fireballs, causing the attackers to recede for a moment.

"Chester, are you alright man?" he asked, sounding.

"Uh…yeah…but I'm in extreme pain," he said, clutching his stomach.

"OK, calm down," he said reaching into his coat. He pulled out a tiny bottle filled with a pink liquid. "Fortunately for you, all godparents are required to carry some healing potions with them," he said, uncorking the bottle and handing it to him. "Drink up and be careful. I only have three of these, and I'm sure that's all Cosmo has too."

Chester swallowed the potion, feeling the pain inside him disappear. Just as he took the last gulp several pixies charged him and his godfather. Instantly the pair began counterattacking, Chester swinging his flail and Orion firing fireballs.

* * *

By now, the pixies' numbers were thinning from losing so many soldiers, which was all well and good for their opponents. Nobody was more pleased by this than Cosmo, who had been suffering the worse from this ordeal. Jorgen had always said he was the worst recruit the Fairy Academy had ever seen, and it was sure starting to look that way. While he had taken out a few pixies, several of the dull warriors had managed to punch, kick, and tackle him, and he was starting to show signs of fatigue. Perhaps he should use one of his potions…

No. He had to save them for an emergency. Right now, he had to keep on fighting.

And speaking of fighting, another pixie lunged at him. Cosmo quickly fired a blast of water at his target. It was a terrible shot, missing its target by three inches, but it did manage to take out another pixie behind him. The one that was charging tackled him, causing him to fall back to the ground. Fortunately, the soldier landed right on top of his wand. Cosmo fired a blast of water which struck the pixie at point blank range, causing him to disappear.

Cosmo began to get up, only to notice another enemy coming at him. Panicking, he pointed his wand and fired another stream of water. In an extreme instance of good luck, the blast of water hit the pixie in the face, causing him to disappear.

Cosmo's victory was short lived, however, as three more pixies charged at him. Cosmo only managed to get rid of one before the others tackled him back into the sand. Before Cosmo could react, the pair started punching and kicking him. Cosmo jerked back and forth, feeling the pain of the attacks. Soon, several more pixies were joining in, kicking and beating the green haired fairy. Soon, Cosmo struggling weakened. He had lost.

But then he thought of Wanda. She was still trapped on this island. He couldn't fail her. He wouldn't!

Cosmo summoned all his energy. Suddenly, huge geysers of water erupted from the ground around him. Every pixie in his vicinity was tossed into the air and disappeared.

Cosmo got up. By now, there were only a handful of pixies remaining. Thirty seconds later, there were none. The four warriors ran toward each other, glad to see that everyone was okay.

"Well, that was easy," Timmy commented.

"Yeah," Orion said. "You'd think they'd have a better first line of defense than th…" Orion was cut off in mid-sentence by a huge fist, as big as he was, which grabbed him and began squeezing the life out of him.

Then the heroes saw it. They were more pixies, but not the normal kind. The big, brawny kind that H.P. had used to enforce Fairy World and Earth in the short time he had control of them.

There were only twenty of them.

And somehow, Timmy knew that's all they really needed.

* * *

Trixie and Wanda were taking a quick break to regroup. The two girls had reached the room where Wanda's wand was being kept, only to find it locked. Fortunately, Wanda had paid much better attention in the Fairy Academy than Cosmo and knew how to pick a magical lock.

Once inside, Wanda located her wand with ease. Just as Trixie was about to ask for a weapon, she noticed something.

In the corner of the room sat two gloves. They were, like so many magical items, pink. They looked like formal gloves and were meant to come up to the wearer's mid-forearm, but they looked a size too big for the young girl.

However, Wanda assured her they were light magic and invited her to try them on. To her surprised, as she slipped them on they shrunk to fit her perfectly.

"What are these?" she asked with wonder.

"Those are known as power gloves. They were used by humans back in the days when we coexisted with them. Now, they are given to the occasional godchild who need protection. What a pair of them are doing here I don't know."

"What do they do?"

"They enhance the wearer's strength tenfold and allows them to shoot energy blasts." With that, she lifted her wand. After glowing for a moment, a target appeared in midair, floating in front of the young girl. "Here, aim your palm here and concentrate.

Trixie took a deep breath and raised her arm out forward, palm extended. She focused on her target with laser like focus. Suddenly, a small blast of magical energy leapt from her palm. It flew right into the target, shattering it.

Trixie gazed at the gloves in awe. "I think I'm gonna like these."

"Well, don't get too attached to them," Wanda warned. "Because I'm going to make sure those are confiscated after we get out of here."

Finally, Trixie decided to ask the fairy floating before her the question she had been wanting to ask ever since she met her. "Okay, what is your problem? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why? How about all the times you've treated Timmy like dirt? You've hurt him so many times, yet for some unknown reason he still loves you!"

Before Trixie could respond, Wanda spoke again. "Or how about that little incident when you two were the only two on Earth?"

That statement caught Trixie off guard. "W-what?"

"Oh yeah, you've forgotten. Well, let me refresh your memory." Wanda lightly touched Trixie's forehead with her wand. Seconds later, memories rushed back into her head. Memories of her desperately clinging onto Timmy, of her chasing him with a lawnmower and a weed whacker to using a helicopter to try and shoot him!

Those horrible nightmares she was having…were really repressed memories. She had really done those horrible things.

"Oh my…" she whispered.

"That's right. You claim to love my godchild, yet you tried to kill him. How can you justify that?"

"I…I…" Trixie stammered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Why did you do those things? Why? Why?"

"BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!" Trixie screamed, allowing her tears to flow freely.

Wanda had expected many answers, but not this one. What she did next surprised her even more. She fell to the floor, curled herself into a ball, and cried her heart out.

Wanda blinked. Was this the girl she had come to loathe? The same girl who had always claimed to be to good for her godchild? A few seconds ago, she had been filled with hatred and resentment for this girl. Yet, as she saw her weeping on the floor, pangs of pity and regret struck her.

Then, her instincts kicked in. Wanda was, and always would be, a godmother. Caring for children was her specialty. She knew exactly what to do.

First, she changed her form. She grew taller, until she was in the same form she used to pose as Timmy's mom all that time ago. This was necessary because Trixie was bigger than her, which would have complicated what she did next. She scooped Trixie up in her arms and placed her gently in her lap. She then began cradling the young girl, stroking her hair soothingly. "Tell me all about it," she said gently.

Trixie wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, when I was five, my mother took me to the mall on a spa date. While I was there something in a toy shop caught my eye. It a Gameboy, one of those color ones. I started playing it, but my mom snatched it out of her hands. She told me that it wasn't proper for me to play those things, and if I did it again I'd be in big trouble."

"Well, she had to leave unexpectedly for a business meeting and ordered my bodyguard to take me home. However, I bribed him to let me be alone for awhile. I ran back to the toy store and bought that Gameboy and three games to go with it."

"I loved it. I played it for hours when my mom thought I was talking on the phone. Soon, I was buying other systems and games. I was even hunting down old systems like the Atari and the NES."

"One day, I bought a game based on the Crimson Chin comics. I liked it so much that I snuck into a comic store and bought every issue they had. Soon, my comic collection was just a big as my video games."

"I thought I could hide it from my mother forever, but she eventually found out what I was doing when I was seven. I thought she was going to ground me, but it turned out to be much worse. She told my dad to disown me, but he refused. The she said it was either me or her. Dad picked me, and my parents divorced almost immediately."

"After hearing why the divorce occurred, the judge gave my dad ninety percent of our estate. Not only that, but the reason for the divorce leaked out into the public, and my mother's reputation was ruined. No business wanted to be affiliated with her, so she never worked again."

"Just before she left, Mom screamed at me. She told me I was pathetic, that I was a disgrace to her name, that no one would ever truly accept me as long as I wasn't perfect like her. A few months later, she disappeared. No one has heard from her since."

"My dad tried comforting me, but my mom's words stung me harder. I promised myself that I wouldn't allow myself to be rejected again. Soon afterward, my dad started sending my to public school for the first time. I started acting like my mother would want me to act, like I was better than everyone else. Soon, Tad and Chad declared me the most popular girl in Dimmsdale."

"Then Timmy came along. Even when I first saw him, I thought he was cute, but I knew I couldn't date him. I shot him down, but something telling me to say yes to him. I ignored it, but over the years it got harder to do. He always got more romantic. Finally, I gave in and allowed him to be my Valentine last year."

"But…he turned me down. I was shocked, angry, and sad at the same time. I promised myself never to even let him talk to me again. Still, I was attracted to him…I just didn't admit it, even to myself."

"Then, suddenly, we were the last two people on Earth. I don't know how it happened, for some reason I never questioned why, but I knew that Timmy was all I had left. I was just so afraid of losing him that I clung onto him. Then, we he broke up with me…I didn't know how to take it. I felt betrayed, angry…" Trixie didn't say anymore, as grief overtook her. She quietly sobbed into Wanda's shirt until finally the kindly fairy spoke.

"Trixie…I'm going to give you a piece of advice I've given all my godchildren. Any friends who don't accept you for who you are aren't worth having."

"Yeah, but…I don't understand how Mom could have made a big deal out of it if it wasn't important."

"Trixie, she just didn't understand what really matters. Image is nothing compared to true friends. Look at your mother. All she had was image, and it evaporated quickly and left her with nothing. Timmy, on the other hand, has one of the worse images in school, but he's always happy. That's because he has true friends. Me, Cosmo, Chester, A.J… and now he has you, a girlfriend to romance. Tell me honestly, are you happier now than when you were with the popular crowd?"

Trixie's tears momentarily stopped as she pondered the question. "Well…yes. A month ago, when I agreed to be his girlfriend, I felt like a huge weight was lifted of my shoulders. I was happy around him. Then, when he accepted me for who I was…I was overjoyed. I had someone to play video games and talk about comics with. Those moments before this whole mess began were the happiest I've ever had."

Wanda smiled. "See? Timmy actually likes you, and he's not popular. And now that you know about the magical realms, you have even more friends. Chester, Orion, Cosmo… heck, even I can't help but like you know. Unlike the popular kids, we'll stand by you as long as you stand by us."

Trixie looked up. "You…really mean that?"

Wanda tightened her hold on the girl. "Of course. You a kid in need. It's my job to help you."

Trixie smiled and hugged back. After a moment, however, Wanda released her hold. Wanda set Trixie down and turned back into her normal self. "We need to go. If we stay here too long, someone will find us. We need to find a way out of here."

"Hold on. Do you think we should do something about this?" she asked, gesturing at the fancy dress she was still wearing.

"Oh, right," Wanda said. She waved her wand, and Trixie was back in her regular clothes.

"Uh…Wanda, I don't mean to be picky, but could you get me some clothes that don't require me to fight in a skirt?"

"Oh, yeah…that's a good idea." With that, she waved her wand again. Suddenly, Trixie was dressed like Trinity from The Matrix…except, of course, for the pink gloves. He even had a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes.

Trixie smiled. "Now this is cool."

Wanda, meanwhile, was back to stealth mode. She peered out the door of the room they were in. When she realized they were clear, she signaled for Trixie to follow. Soon, both girls had snuck out.

* * *

Neither girl knew that their entire conversation had been witnessed. The room they had occupied previously had a window, through which a figure watched. He wore a white mask that had a smile carved into it. He wore a red and yellow jester outfit complete with bells. The costume had long sleeves complete with gloves, so not an ounce of skin showed. Still, a pair of wings stuck out of his back and a crown floated above his jester cap, so he was obviously a fairy.

After a moment, he pulled out a magical phone, pressed a button on speed dial, and waited for an answer. Finally, he got one, and began talking.

"It's me," he said. "Trixie Tang found those gloves we planted."

"Excellent. Are you sure you've cloaked yourself properly?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Don't worry. The Shadow and his men will never know I was here."

"See that they don't. We can't risk exposure this early. Not until that boy realizes who he is. Return to base immediately."

"Yes sir," he said, then he hung up.

* * *

Like all pixies, the burly ones that were currently attacking Timmy were very well organized. Immediately after making themselves known, they split into groups of five and attacked one opponent per group.

Meaning that the heroes' chances weren't getting any better.

Timmy swung one of his swords at a pixie. The blade struck the enemy's shoulder, sinking into its skin about an inch. However, this affected the brawny creature as much as a slingshot would affect Jason Voorhees. The pixie responded to the attack by punching Timmy with his oversized fist.

Timmy went sailing through the air, accidentally letting go of his swords, and crashed into the trunk of one of the island's palm trees. Timmy collided at full force, hearing a crack that he was sure was his spine. The tree snapped in two, falling into the sand, while Timmy hit the shore, completely dazed.

Once Timmy gathered his senses, two disturbing thoughts entered his mind. One, several pixies were advancing on him, and two, he was now unarmed.

Words could not describe how bad things were getting.

One of his enemies attempted to pound him with his fist. Timmy dodged, and the hand hit the ground, causing a miniature tremor. Timmy rolled across the sand before coming to a stop. He quickly skimmed the sand until he saw one of his swords, stuck blade first in the ground. The buck toothed boy quickly leapt for his weapon. It was a mere three feet from him.

Then a giant palm smashed him into the ground like a flyswatter crushing a bug. Timmy felt massive pain, but tried to keep his mind clear. He looked up to see a pixie smiling evilly. Then, he pressed down harder, causing pressure to be put on his captive.

Timmy wiggled in pain, weakly glancing at his unreachable weapon. He thrusted his arm out, fruitlessly trying to reach his blade.

Then, the sword did something unexpected. It pulled itself out of the sand and flew right into the pink capped boy's hand.

Timmy blinked a few times to make sure what just happened really happened. Then, instinct took over. He instantly whirled around and swung his sword into the pixie's wrist. The muscular enemy was obviously not expecting this, as he actually dropped his self-restraint and gave a face that showed he was in pain. He released his hold on Timmy and grabbed his wrist in pain, muttering curse words under his breath. Timmy took advantage of his newfound freedom and, with all his strength, stabbed the brawny creature in the belly.

Unlike the previous attacks, this one actually cut pretty deep. So deep, in fact, that the pixie actually disappeared like his lesser comrades, in a giant pixel ping.

Timmy quickly scanned the ground, trying to find his other weapon. Fortunately, he soon sighted it lying on the ground, covered in a few grains of sand. Unfortunately, before he could get to it another pixie swung another punch at him. Timmy swung his sword at his attacker, hoping to counter the attack. The punch ended up making contact with the blade, pushing the boy into the ground. The creature continued pushing against Timmy's weapon, seemingly not caring that the sharp weapon was cutting into his fingers. Timmy's legs began buckling under the pressure, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he gave in.

Timmy glanced at his other sword. After a moment, he reached out his hand, praying to whatever deity was watching him that what he hoped would happen would happen.

To his immense relief, the sword started to wiggle, then it flew from the ground and into his hand. Instantly he swung his sword into the pixie's ribs with every ounce of power his tiny little body could exert.

Fortunately his attack was successful. The sword pierced the pixie's skin deeply, causing him to disappear.

Timmy paused for a moment before he realized what he had just done. Then, he smiled. "I'm like a Jedi! Cool!"

However, Timmy didn't get to revel in the coolness of his new discovery for long, because at that moment one of his remaining opponents slammed into him. Timmy sailed through the air, crash landing into the sand. Amazingly, he didn't release his swords. Before the young warrior could rise to his feet an oversized foot stomped him flat. As soon as the foot lifted a fist hit him on the cheek. The boy went tumbling across the shore, accidentally dropping his swords.

Timmy tried calling his swords back to him, but the three pixies stepped in front of them, blocking them from. In desperation, Timmy looked for a way out of his predicament. Suddenly, he spotted something. A rock was laying on the shore, probably one that fell from the mountain overhead. Remembering what had happened with his swords, he quickly thrusted out his hand.

Nothing happened.

One of the pixies kicked him in the back, sending him flying. He landed ten feet from the rock he had tried to move earlier. He thrust his hand out again.

Nothing continued to happen.

Another pixie slammed both fists down on his back, causing him to groan in pain. The grey suited foe then kicked Timmy in the side, causing him to tumble further across the sand.

At this point Timmy finally saw his swords again. Desperately, he reached for them, hoping this time it would have the desired effect. Fortunately, the two blades lifted from the ground and began flying toward him.

Before the swords reached him, another pixie stepped in front of them, grinning at his victim and cracking his knuckles. Timmy gulped, hoping the swords were still coming.

Seconds later, the pixie jerked forward, the disappeared. The swords flew forward, having cut down the oversized foe blocking them, and rested in Timmy's hands. It was at this point that Timmy realized something. He was able to call his swords to him because of the connection that Mr. Tang mentioned he had with it. The swords would always return to their master. The same could not be said about a rock.

Smiling, Timmy got in a battle stance and faced the remaining two pixies. One of them flew up to him and punched him. However, the pink capped warrior dodged the attack, jumped in the air, and slashed the brawny enemy in the chest. The pixie disappeared, leaving only his comrade to battle.

The remaining foe attempted to slam Timmy with his fists. But by now, Timmy knew what to do. He dodged the attack, jumped in, and rammed his swords into his belly. The final pixie disappeared.

Timmy smiled. He had won.

* * *

While Timmy's battle had been raging, three more had been fought. A mere ten feet from Timmy's battlefield, Chester was defending himself against five more of the abnormally powerful pixies.

One of them threw a punch at the blonde haired boy. Instinctively, he raised his shield to block. Bad move, as all this did was cause the punch to push him to the ground, where it then pressed a piece of magical metal against his body.

Chester gasped for air. After a few seconds, he gathered up enough energy to swing his flail. The spiked ball struck the overgrown enemy on the side of the head, sending shockwaves pumping through his skull. The pixie stumbled back, allowing Chester to stand up and strike gain. This time, the pixie disappeared.

Giving a satisfactory smile, Chester turned to the next pixie advancing on him and swung his flail. However, this attack was unsuccessful, as the overgrown creature actually caught it in one hand. The shockwaves that resulted were enough to make him wince, but he still kept his hold on the weapon. He then yanked the chain so that Chester flew toward him. When he stopped he found himself dangling in front of the pixie's grinning face.

What Chester did next surprised his captive. He swung his shield, hard, and hit the burly creature on the side of his head. The pixie, obviously caught off guard by this attack, released his hold and stumbled back, allowing the boy to take another swing. The enemy was nailed in the gut, and soon disappeared in another pixel ping.

Before it could even register that he has won, Chester was struck by another enemy. The blow caused him to land on his back. When he looked up, he saw another pixie preparing to take a punch at him. He instinctively brought his shield up, but then remembered what happened last time. As the fist fell, the young boy wisely decided to roll out of the way. The punch struck the ground, causing a minor tremor.

Just as he came to a stop he was kicked by another pixie, causing him to roll in the other direction. Another opponent attempted to stomp him, but Chester was quick enough to dodge. He swung his flail hard, hitting his attacker in the head. The creature fell back, and Chester swung again, this time striking him in the chest. This caused the pixie to disappear.

One of the two remaining pixies tried to punch him. Chester sidestepped him and swung his flail. The pixie dodged. As the spiked ball sailed past his head, he grabbed the chain attached to it. Then he pulled on the weapon, causing Chester to fly toward him. Smiling, he pulled his fist back, ready to punch.

Chester noticed this and quickly brought his shield up to his face. The young boy flew shield first into the massive fist. While he defiantly felt some recoil, the pixie was hurt worse. He was knocked over and landed right on his back. Chester took advantage of the situation and slammed him in the face with his flail. Like his comrades, he disappeared.

The last enemy tried to look intimidating, but Chester could tell he was nervous. Smiling, he swung his flail, which struck the pixie in the shoulder. Then, he swung again, striking him in the chest. With that, the final pixie disappeared, and Chester had won.

* * *

Orion had defiantly seen better days than this. The pixie that had grabbed him still had a hold of him. And was repeatedly slamming his head into the ground. He had a splitting headache by known and was quite disoriented.

The gigantic pixie continued his merciless attack until he suddenly felt a searing hot pain on his palm. He instantly let go of his captive, waving his hand in pain. Orion had heated up his wand and scorched the pixie's palm. While the creature was distracted by his injured hand, Orion shot him in the head with the biggest fireball he could conjure. The foe disappeared.

As Orion smiled at his victory, a shadow suddenly loomed over him. The red haired fairy turned around to see a huge pixie cracking his knuckles. He quickly heated up his wand, but the grey suited soldier was quicker. He pulled his arms back, then swung them forward for a loud clap, smashing Orion between his palms.

As the giant palms separated Orion, now as flat as paper, floated gently to the ground, looking like the results of an accident to a Looney Tunes character. As soon as he hit the floor he was inflated back to normal, but his opponent slammed him in the side with his fist, causing him to go flying into a palm tree on the shore.

As Orion regained his senses, he noticed the pixie was flying toward him once again. Seeing this, he quickly flew upward, narrowly avoiding a punch. As the brawny creature's momentum carried him forward the fiery fairy heated up his wand and slammed it in the back of the pixie's neck. The resulting damage was enough to pull the creature off the field.

Smiling, Orion summoned a giant fireball on the tip of his wand. He eyed the nearest pixie and fired the giant projectile right into the attackers chest. The attack clearly hurt him a great deal, as he stumbled back and almost fell into the sand. The fairy took advantaged of the situation and charged toward his target. He then rammed his opponent, wand tip first, in his chest. The intense heat was too much, and the third foe disappeared.

Orion threw his hands up in victory. However, something grabbed his hands before they went down. When he looked up, Orion saw another pixie grinning. Before he could do anything, the red haired fairy was lifted into the air. The pixie grabbed his feet in his other fist, and then began pulling on both ends.

Orion screamed in pain as he was pulled like he was on the rack. The agonizing feeling was too much to bear. Then suddenly, there was a loud snap.

Orion realized it was his back. He also realized that he suddenly felt better.

Smiling, he heated up his wand, scorching the pixie's palm. The creature released Orion's hands in a monotone cry of pain, wildly waving his hand. Orion then swung his wand at the other fist, burning the skin. This, of course, caused the pixie to release him entirely. He fell and managed to land feet first on the ground. He immediately jumped up and smashed the pixie on the chin with his flaming wand. The force of the attack was enough to defeat the fourth pixie.

Orion's final foe charged at him and threw a punch. This proved to be very ineffective, however, as he simply dodged the attack by flying upward. The pixie tried several punches and other attacks, hoping to hit his target, but the fairy simply dodged the attack, like a fly dodging the fruitless strikes of an annoyed human.

After a few swings, Orion finally retaliated by shoving his wand into the pie's face and unleashing the most powerful fireball he could muster at point blank range. The force of the attack sent the pixie skyward, disappearing in a digital ping as he flew upwards.

* * *

Cosmo, the final member of the rescue team, had his own set of pixies to deal with. Of course, he still wasn't feeling to well from the last battle, so the last thing he wanted to do was fight these guys.

He quickly pointed his wand forward and fired several blasts of water at rapid fire. His shots missed greatly, and the few that did land on a target did little damage.

Finally, the pixies reached him. Four of them grabbed him at once, each taking one of his limbs in their oversized hands. Then they each starting pulling on them, trying to quarter the poor fairy.

The four cruel creatures continued to pull Cosmo in all directions, enjoying his cries of agony, until he let out the loudest yell anyone of them had ever heard.

At that point, something happened that surprised the final pixie that was watching this scene.

On Cosmo's yell, four geysers of water erupted from the ground, right beneath the feet of the four pixies. The evil soldiers were blasted upward, disappearing in a digital ping as they reached the skies.

That left only one final enemy for Cosmo to confront. Before the pixie could do anything, Cosmo shot a stream of water directly at his face. Unfortunately, his aim wasn't any better than before, and the attack soared past the bad guy's head. The brawny villain smiled and began advancing. The green haired fairy tried shooting more blasts, but had the accuracy of a storm trooper.

Cosmo got a sinking feeling when the oversized soldier finally reached him. A set of humongous fingers wrapped around him and started squeezing him. Being a fairy he didn't need to breath, but his bones getting crunched against each other provided plenty of motivation for him to try and escape his situation as soon as possible.

He tried to think through the pain, squirming in a desperate attempt to get free. The tried using his wand, but none of his attacks were powerful enough to cause the jumbo sized pixie to let go.

Then he remembered how he escaped his last attack. Under an extreme amount of duress, he had managed to summon enough energy to unleash for geysers at once. But now, he was a bit drained, plus the pain wasn't as great as before. It seemed unlikely he could summon another one, but it was his only chance.

Quickly he changed his focus. He concentrated as hard as his tiny brain could handle, trying to summon another geyser underneath the pixie's feet. Soon, the sand beneath their feet became damp, and a tiny bit of water began to trickle out of a tiny crack on the shore. The enemy looked down, a worried look on his face, as he knew what was coming.

Then, suddenly, the water stopped. The pixie returned his gaze on Cosmo, smiling evilly. Cosmo concentrated harder, hoping to make the geyser appear. The powerful pixie pulled his fist back…

…and was suddenly blown upward by a geyser. Cosmo had done it, he had actually managed to concentrate hard enough to summon the powerful attack. Soon the pixie fell back onto the shore with a hard thud. The force of the impact damaged him enough that he disappeared.

With the battle at a momentary cease-fire, Cosmo leaned against a tree to catch his breath. He then looked toward the battlefield to see the others giving the final blows to their enemies. With the last of the pixies vanquished, the group met at the center of the beach.

"That's the last of them…I hope," Chester said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Timmy asked. "Let's get inside," he added, pointing to the Unwished Wishes' building. It looked the same as last time, only it seemed taller than before.

"Right, let's get this over with," Orion added. With that the four heroes headed inside.

* * *

"An entire army wasted and not a single thing was accomplished," Norm said bitterly.

"I told you before, my people are thinkers, not warriors," H.P. retaliated, never showing any emotion.

"Yeah, well, did you have to pull your men out so quick?"

"Do you know how much workers comp. costs me? Pixies Inc. is going to be in debt after this."

"It doesn't matter," the Shadow interrupted. "They will all fall sooner or later. Besides, the honor of destroying Turner should fall on one of us."

"Gawsh, wouldn't that hurt?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"He meant metaphorically, dear" her husband answered.

"H.P., take Sanderson and meet Turner and his friends in the lobby. You will be the first to get a chance at being the one to finish them."

"Whoa, whoa," Gary interrupted. "Why don't we all just go attack Tim-Tim at once? Wouldn't that make more sense?"

"You fool! Destroying Turner is an honor! Only the one who strikes him down will be able to kill him."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Wanda and Trixie wandered through the halls of the building, desperately searching for a way out.

"Man, this place is a maze," Trixie complained.

"Well keep moving," Wanda said. "We can't let anyone see us."

Right when Wanda finished that word, an arrow soared past her head and became embedded in the wall. The two girls turned to see Anti-Cupid and Anti-April Fool leering at them.

"Be careful, you idiot," Anti-April Fool snapped at his teammate. "We're supposed to keep them alive!"

"Like I care," the God of Hate responded. "I'm gonna break more than just hearts this time!"

* * *

Timmy, Cosmo, Chester, and Orion entered the lobby of the Unwished building. "Keep on your guard," Timmy ordered. "We need to be ready for anything.'

Suddenly, there was another digital ping, and H.P. and Sanderson joined the heroes.

"Greetings everyone," H.P. said flatly.

"I'm sure you remember us well, Turner," Sanderson added.

"Oh great, more pixies," Orion complained. "If I see another grey suit I'm gonna throw up."

"Ha! We beat your minions and we can beat you!" Timmy declared.

"Is that a fact?" H.P. replied.

The two pixie quickly floated to the top of the room. They then dialed a number on their cell phones, and after a few beeps, there were two digital pings. The two villains had poofed in…

"Turntables?" Chester asked, confused.

The two normally serious pixies began rapping.

_We're pixies, we're pixies,  
__Check out these rad wicked mixies!_

On the word "mixies" Sanderson scratched one of the records on his turntable.

When he did that, a wave of energy erupted from it, striking the group and sending them scattering in every direction. As they regained their senses, the two continued rapping.

_All our soldiers may be through  
__But our music magic will still destroy you!  
__Only Ember McClain is a match for we  
__And that's a fact you soon will see!_


	9. Rad, Wicked Mixies

A/N: Well, here's chapter 9. Please note something: there were originally lyrics of H.P. and Sanderson rapping as they fought, but I removed them at the last moment due to no song lyrics policy. Well, enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter except for Orion.

* * *

If it were under different circumstances, it might have been funny. In fact, Timmy would look back on it later and laugh.

Two pixies, not just any pixies but the Head Pixie and his assistant, were actually rapping. Usually, they'd sound like some former president's speechwriter turned actor had provided all their voices. Now, the sounded like actual rap artists. In fact, Sanderson's voice sounded like that guy from that terrible horror movie…that one about the two killer dolls that had a kid.

Normally, it would be funny. But right now, they were using very powerful magic to attempt to kill them. It was no laughing matter.

The leader of the pixies scratched a record on his turntable. Another wave of energy erupted from the evil instrument, soaring through the air and at Timmy. The pink capped boy managed to jump out of the way, causing the attack to strike the wall behind him.

He scratched both records on his table, sending an extra big wave out at the small group of heroes. They each jumped in different directions, then retaliated. Chester swung his flail strait at H.P.'s turntable. Unfortunately, the bureaucratic villain saw the attack coming and simply floated backwards, dragging his floating weapon with him.. Orion tried to hit him with a few blasts of fire, but H.P. scratched his records again and sent another wave out, neutralizing the attack.

Timmy leaped in to try and cut the leader of the pixies, but he was hit in the side by another musical blast, this one courtesy of Sanderson.

Sanderson sent out another magical blast. It almost hit Timmy, but he was saved at the last minute by Chester, who had jumped in front of him and blocked the attack with his shield.

Before anyone could do anything else, Cosmo fired a hydro blast at Sanderson. Like most of his attacks, it was a terrible shot, missing the pixie by several inches. Sanderson continued the song.

Undaunted, Cosmo fired another blast of water. Amazingly, this one struck its target right in the face, pushing him away from his turntables and into the ground. Cosmo tried to follow up on his attack, but Sanderson was quicker.

Another wave of musical energy washed over the green haired fairy. Cosmo was sent spiraling to the ground, skidding across the floor and hitting the wall, leaving a dent in it.

As the no-brained fairy attempted to regain his senses, Orion fired a devastating blast of fire at both pixies, who had never strayed too far apart. H.P. and Sanderson lifted both themselves and their equipment upward.

With another few record scratches, the four heroes jumped in different directions. Upon landing, the four instantly reacted. Timmy jumped strait toward H.P., swords ready. He jumped with unexpected speed, so the young warrior was already practically on top of him when he scratched his records. The blast hit Timmy square in the chest, but he kept close by stabbing the turntable with one sword.

As the blast struck, Timmy was pushed back, but kept a death grip on his sword, ignoring the immense pain he was feeling. When the attack finally stopped, Timmy fell directly towards the Head Pixie and slashed him in the face.

Or, at least, he would have, but H.P. did something unexpected. As Timmy brought his sword back, he leaned forward and punched the boy square in the face.

Caught completely off guard by the attack, Timmy released his sword, which was still embedded deep within the turntable. He then fell to the ground, his other sword landing with a clash a foot away from him. The pain of the blast finally caught up with him, and he began moaning in pain.

Cosmo saw what H.P. had done to his godchild and immediately retaliated with a blast of water. However, his aim proved to be as bad as ever, and the shot sailed right past the pixie's head. H.P. then scratched another record, sending another blast directly at the imbecilic fairy. Seconds before the blast hit him, however, he poofed away to another part of the room.

While Timmy and Cosmo were attacking H.P., Chester and Orion were right next to them attacking his assistant. Sanderson. Chester tried what had worked so far: swinging his flail. He aimed the spike ball directly at the pixie's head. While the attack seemed dead-on, Sanderson floated to the side just seconds before the weapon smashed into him. He then gave both of his records a scratch, sending twin blasts directly at the young boy. Chester quickly brought up his shield to block. The attack was neutralized, but the sheer force of it pushed him back into the wall behind him.

Orion attempted to fire a heated blast from his wand, but Sanderson saw this coming as well. He rapidly scratched his records, sending several rapid fire blasts at the fairy. Like Cosmo, he managed to dodge by poofing away.

The two pixies floated back together and began rapidly scratching all four records, sending several blasts at the heroes. However, only Timmy and Chester could be seen. Their godparents hadn't reappeared. As the two children stayed one step ahead of the attacks, the pixies continued their rap

Finally, Timmy got an idea. He remembered that one of his swords was still embedded in H.P.'s turntable. Quickly, he stretched out his hand and called the sword to him.

The sword flew out, tearing up the turntable as it left. The must have caused serious damage, as the music stopped abruptly. H.P. examined the damage, then looked up at Timmy with an emotionless expression. He opened his mouth to say something.

But he never got the chance, because at that moment a blast of water struck him from behind, sending him over his turntable and into the ground. Before Sanderson could do anything to help his boss, a blast of fire hit him in his back. It sent him to the ground alongside his boss.

Cosmo and Orion smiled contently and lowered their wands. It had been simple to poff directly behind their enemies and strike them from behind. Cosmo had picked a very good time to get his aim right.

Chester took advantage of the opportunity. He swung his flail directly at Sanderson's turntable, hitting it dead on. The weapon exploded into scrap, destroying it. Chester then sung it at H.P.'s weapon, doing the same.

As Timmy picked up his other sword, all four heroes turned to the now weaponless H.P. and Sanderson.

"Now these odds I like," Timmy commented as he charged forward, both swords ready.

He was surprised when H.P. did an impressive sidestep and grabbed Timmy's arm.

With that, H.P. swung Timmy over his shoulder and into a wall. Then, both he and his assistant were covered in a digital ping.

When they emerged, they saw something surprising. Sanderson was now dressed in the same outfit he wore during the H.P. was dressed in a similar outfit, his normally dull colors replaced with rapper clothing.

* * *

While Trixie tried to look confident, the truth was she was very nervous.

Anti-Cupid and the Anti-Fool weren't going to kill either of them, despite the God of Hate's claim. After all, Remy and Juandissimo wanted them alive, she knew that. Still, this was her first fight, and she was nervous. If she lost, it was unlikely to escape again. She'd have to wait for Timmy to rescue her. While that was certainly a romantic thought, She decided she would rather rescue herself.

Which is why she was ready when Anti-Cupid shot a hate arrow out from his bow. Trixie aimed her left power glove and fired a blast of magical energy which knocked the arrow out of the air before it hit anything.

While the arrow failed to hit its target, Anti-Cupid was undaunted. He quickly shot forward and swung his bow at the young girl. The weapon collided with the side of Trixie's head, causing her to see stars. As she fell to the ground, the God of Hate swung his bow directly down. On instinct, the raven haired girl stuck her hands up to catch it.

She was quite amazed when she managed to catch it. With the gloves' strength adding to her own, Trixie stood up, surprising the anti-fairy she was facing. Peering behind her sunglasses (which came with her costume), Trixie smiled and punched Anti-Cupid directly in the face. Ordinarily, the punch of a human would have little effect on a magical creature, but the power gloves had changed all that. While the attack failed to send Anti-Cupid to the ground, it still dazed him quite a bit.

Meanwhile, Wanda was doing battle with the Anti-Fool. As one might expect, the April Fool's counterpart was a businessman-like character, and so were all of his attacks.

The Anti-Fool smiled and held up his briefcase, much to Wanda's puzzlement. "What are you going to do? Whack me with that briefcase?" The humorless anti-fairy ignored this comment and opened the case.

Suddenly, a blast of fire erupted from the leather confines. Wanda managed to duck, allowing the attack to pass overhead, but the hellish blaze still managed to sing a few hairs. Finally, Wanda lifted her wand and unleashed a hurricane of wind. The mighty gust soon blew out the fire, leaving only an open briefcase.

"So, now what are you going to do?"

The Anti-Fool closed his case. When he opened it again, another blast shot out, this one not of fire, but of ice. The attack struck the pink haired fay, causing her to be encased in ice from the waist down.

As she fell to the floor, Wanda noticed the anti-fairy was ceasing his attack. Taking advantage of the situation, she quickly fired a sickle of wind at him. Seeing this, the anti-fool brought up his briefcase and used it as a shield to block. The wind hit the case, and amazingly it stayed intact. Still, it distracted the Anti-Fool long enough for Wanda to use her wind sickles to cut the ice encasing her feet.

The Anti-Fool lowered his briefcase in time to see Wanda coming right at him. Not having enough time to react, he failed to block when the pink haired swung her wand directly at his cheek. With the sharp wind surrounding it, the attack cut the anti-fairy across the cheek, causing a trickle of black blood to drop down his face.

Angrily, the pixie-like anti-fairy slammed his case directly on top of her head. The pink haired fairy fell to the ground, supposedly unconscious. Smiling, the Anti-Fool opened his case again. Icy mist began emerging from it.

Suddenly, Wanda sprang back to life. She jumped up and swung her wand. This time, the wind coated weapon sliced across the briefcase's length.

Seconds later, the leather container split in half.

Wanda smiled, but it only lasted half a second before something unexpected happened. The briefcase suddenly exploded. The sheer amount of magical energy it had contained had been unleashed all at once, and it was shooting in every direction, not caring who it hit. Soon, everything was lost in a brilliant white explosion.

* * *

"What was that?" Gary asked, his mind off the battle between Timmy's team and the pixies for the first time since it started. All the villains in the dark room were also curious about the source of the loud noise.

The Shadow quickly brought up another screen and instructed it to seek out the source of the explosion. What he saw angered him greatly.

Trixie, Wanda, Anti-Cupid and the Anti-Fool were all on the ground, looking dazed but otherwise fine. Wanda and the anti-fairies' magic had protected them from the blast, whice Trixie's power gloves seemed to be doing the same for her. Moments later, all four of them got to their feet, looking as ready for battle as ever.

"Those idiots! Those fools! They let the girls escape!"

"What?" both Remy and Juandissimo yelled as they rushed over to the screen. Upon seeing the image being projected upon it, they both got extremely angry.

"Those fools! They better not harm my Wanda!" the glitch fairy yelled.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this," Remy stated as he began walking toward the room's exit.

"No. Stay," the Shadow instructed. "I have something else in mind to take care of this mess. Just sit back and watch the show."

* * *

After recovering from the blast, Trixie stood up and skimmed the room. She quickly found the closest enemy, Anti-Cupid, and ran strait at him. The God of Hate was still recovering when he saw her coming.

Just before Trixie's fist made contact with the anti-fairy's face, Anti-Cupid side stepped her. As she stumbled past him, he pulled an arrow from his quiver had stabbed it directly into her shoulder.

Trixie shrieked in pain and fell to the ground. Anti-Cupid kept his grip on the arrow, and moments later it began glowing.

"You hate Timmy," the God of Hate stated.

Trixie felt foreign thoughts enter her mind. Thoughts of extreme hatred. Still, she ignored them. "No…I don't"

His face twisting into an angry expression, Anti-Cupids grip on the arrow tightened, and it began to glow brighter. "You hate Timmy!"

The thoughts got stronger, but Trixie continued to resist. "No, I don't!" she repeated louder.

Suddenly, shockwaves surged through her body, causing her immense pain. As she shrieked louder, he spoke. 'Liking Timmy Turner is extreme pain. You hate him!"

The extreme pain began hazing her mind, and Trixie was beginning to lose focus. But as she felt herself slip away, a tiny voice rang in her head. A voice telling her…

"NO I DON'T!"

Suddenly, Trixie's arm flew up with highly unexpected speed and struck the God of Hate in the chin. Anti-Cupid flew straight up, eventually coming down on the Anti-Fool, who was grappling with Wanda. The two dark magic creatures were sent toppling to the ground, both disoriented.

Trixie reached back and pulled the arrow from her back, cringing in pain as she did so. As she tossed the arrow aside, Wanda floated up to her. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Trixie said through ragged breaths, but she was still feeling pain. Quickly, Wanda summoned some magic bandages, which wrapped around Trixie's shoulder, dulling the pain. "Wow, thanks!"

"You're welcome, but that's only a temporary fix. We need to find a first aide place. Since this building was meant to house an army, there should be one around here somewhere."

Before anything else could happen, an arrow sailed past Wanda's head. The girls turned to see the two anti-fairies, now back on their feet, glaring them.

* * *

This was getting ridiculous. It truly was.

As if it weren't enough that pixies were fighting them by means of magic turntables, now they were break dancing to boot.

Under any circumstances, this fight would be ridiculous. But when you add to that the fact that the pair fighting them were pixies, in fact, the Head Pixie and his assistant. The most restrained creatures in the universe doing the most unrestrained thing imaginable was enough to cause your brain to burst.

Chester was the first to react to Timmy being flung to the other side of the room. He swung his flail directly at H.P. However, the leader of the pixies easily sidestepped this attack. He then grabbed the chain of the weapon and pulled it toward himself. Chester was pulled right off his feet and toward his enemy. The blonde haired boy quickly brough his shield up to his face.

This turned out to be the right move, as H.P. was planning to punch him right in the face. The fist stuck the magical steel of the shield, causing H.P. to shake. While the attack had obviously hurt, H.P. tried not to show it. Instead, he quickly flipped up onto his hands and kicked Chester square in the face.

As the tow headed boy stumbled back, the leader of the pixies continued spinning, going faster and faster. Orion tried firing a few fireballs at the spinning pixie. Seconds before they hit him, however, H.P. suddenly tunneled into the ground, his fast spinning turning him into the perfect drill.

Orion nervously glanced around, looking for his foe. He could come up anywhere,so he had to be ready.

Despite all his alertness, Orion was unprepared for what happened next. H.P. surfaced directly below him, striking him from below with all his drilling force. Orion was knocked strait up into the ceiling, temporarily knocking him flat before he dropped down into the ground, his mind still too frozen in shock to fly.

Meanwhile, Cosmo noticed Sanderson about to help his boss, so he stepped in and fired a stream of water from the tip of his wand. His aim was apparently getting better, because the blast struck Sanderson directly in the face. The pixie was knocked back as he sputtered for air, which was weird considering he didn't need to breath.

Then, the assistant pixie did something unexpected. He leapt into the air and flew toward Cosmo, landing directly next to him on his hands. He then interlocked Cosmo's head with his legs and began spinning around. The green haired fairy was pulled into a whirl, flying along with the dancing pixie. Finally, he released Cosmo, sending him flying across the room and tumbling across the floor, crashing in a abrupt halt into the wall o the other side of the room.

Sanderson stopped spinning, still balancing on one hand, and admired his previous attack. The turned out to be a mistake, as Timmy took advantage of the situation and sliced the pixie across the chest. The evil businessman fell to the ground, clutching his chest his pain. He looked up and saw Timmy with his swords.

Suddenly, he felt his blood run cold.

"Are…are those the light swords?" Sanderson asked weakly. He wasn't speaking in his rapping voice, but was back to his boring voice. Still, the tone wasn't emotionless…on the contrary, Timmy heard fear.

Timmy nodded. "That's right."

Sanderson quickly scrambled to his feet. "Shadow never told us that we would be going up against those!"

By now, H.P. had seen what his assistant had seen. He quickly pinged himself in front of the young warrior. "Congratulations, Turner, you've managed to get us to break our self restraint for a purpose other than rapping." With another ping, he was back in his dull business clothes. Sanderson did the same thing.

"We're going to quit playing around."

Suddenly, H.P. punched Timmy…hard. So hard, in fact, that he went flying back and upwards. Sanderson appeared behind him and kicked him strait down into the ground. Timmy hit the tiled floor, causing it to crack underneath him. Sanderson followed up the attack by slamming him into the ground, causing it to crack even farther.

Before Sanderson could do anything else, Orion struck him in the side with a fireball. As the pixie skidded across the floor, Timmy struggled to get up. H.P. shot toward him with another punch, but he was knocked out of the air by Chester's flail. The tow headed boy had knocked him out of the air.

Across the room, Sanderson rose to his feet, but he hadn't been standing for long before Cosmo poofed right next to him and blasted him with a stream of water. Surprisingly, Sanderson managed to keep his ground, but it was obvious it took some energy to keep his footing.

As he struggled against the blast, Sanderson reached forward with his arm. Finally, he managed to grip Cosmo's wand and give it a yank upward. The blast of water was now sailing above its target's head, and the drenched pixie was free to attack. Pulling his fist back, he punched the green-haired fairy in the chin with a mighty punch.

Cosmo was knocked back by the powerful attack, and Sanderson gave him another powerful punch across the face, sending him tumbling across the room. With Cosmo taken care of, he turned his attention back on Timmy, who was still struggling to get up. Giving an evil smile, he quickly charged at the young boy.

Timmy saw him coming.

Then, something glistened in Timmy's eye.

He lifted his swords.

As Sanderson came forward, he thrusted his swords forward…strait into the pixie's chest.

Sanderson stopped abruptly. Timmy yanked the swords out. The pixie dropped on his knees, then landed on the ground. Seconds later, he disappeared in a digital ping.

When H.P. saw what Timmy had done to his assistant, he did something that pixies rarely did: showed anger. Upon seeing the last of his active minions be pulled from the battlefield for his severe injuries, he gritted his teeth and charged strait for the young warrior.

Timmy saw him coming. With the swords reacting for him, he gave a mighty swing, slashing the leader of the pixies across the chest. Like his right hand man before him, he was magically pulled from the battlefield in a ping.

Timmy stood their for a moment, stunned by what he had done. For what seemed like an eternity, a deafening silence filled the room. It was finally shattered when Orion spoke up. "Well, that's it for them. Now every pixie has been pulled back to Pixie World."

Timmy blinked at that statement. "Wait, what do you mean, pulled back?"

'I learned about it in the army," Orion answered. "All pixies have fail safe magic inside of them. If any of them get really hurt, they are automatically teleported back to Pixi World."

"So…I didn't really kill any of them?" Timmy asked hopefully.

"Nope. They should all be fine, unfortunately."

Timmy seemed somewhat relived, but he was quickly back to business. "Come on, Trixie and Wanda are still in here somewhere!"

Without another word, the small band of warriors ran toward the steps to the next level.

* * *

Anti-Cupid was angry. He cared little about his orders not to kill the two prisoners he was attempting to apprehend before the battle even began. Now, he had forgotten about them completely.

He immediately loaded three arrows into his bow at once and fired them all at once. As the three projectiles sailed through the air, Trixie and Wanda performed some expert dodges, avoiding the weapons completely.

But that was far from the end of the God of Hate's attacks. He was quickly pulling arrows from his quiver, firing them almost as soon as he could load them into his bow. In response to these attacks, Trixie ran to the left and Wanda darted in the other direction. Anti-Cupid decided to follow Trixie, still wanting to pay her back for resisting his Hate Arrow.

Trixie managed to stay one step ahead of the arrows. Anti-Cupid cursed. He used to be an expert marksmen, but all the years he spent in prison with his fellow anti-fairies had severely affected his aim.

As Trixie ran from the constant stream of arrows, she pointed her palm at her attacker and fired several energy beams at him. Anti-Cupid saw the attacks and dodged, but was forced to stop attacking to do so. Trixie took advantage of the situation and dashed toward him, continuing to fire magical blasts.

Anti-Cupid began using his bow as a bat, swinging it to knock the blasts away from him as they neared. The extreme dark magic stored inside the weapon made this possible. However, this didn't help him against what Trixie had planned.

As soon as she got close enough, the raven haired girl shoved her palm into the God of Hate's chest. Anti-Cupid tried to hit her with his bow, but he was too slow. Trixie powered up her glove and shot a powerful blast at point blank range.

Anti-Cupid was knocked strait back into the wall. When he hit it, he blacked out.

Meanwhile, the Anti-Fool had engaged Wanda as soon as she had escaped from Anti-Cupid's arrows. With his magic briefcase destroyed, he was forced to try alternate means to engage his opponent. He pulled a ruler out of his pocket and began using it as a sword, swing it at the pink haired fairy. Wanda bent over backwards to avoid the attack. As the weapon sailed past her face, she noted it was actually sharp.

When the Anti-Fool swung again, Wanda lifted her wand and began using it as a sword as well, blocking the weapon. For a few moments, the two of them were locked in a strange sword fight. Finally, Wanda swung her wand with such force that the wind she had summoned around it cut the ruler. The Anti-Fool looked at his broken sword for a moment before he looked back at Wanda.

Who summoned an air sickle to slice the humorless anti-fairy across the chest.

The Anti-Fool was knocked into the wall right next to Anti-Cupid, who had just received defeat from Trixie. As the two girls regrouped, Wanda spoke.

"Come on, we still need to get you first aid."

* * *

"Drat. Why is it that none of them are dead yet?" Norm demanded.

"Calm yourself," the Shadow commanded. "H.P. and Sanderson were obviously not powerful enough."

"Oh, there's a big surprise," Norm said sarcastically. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from that surprise!"

"Well, concerning more important matters," Anti-Cosmo interrupted. "Are we really prepared to handle the Light Swords?"

The Shadow paused a moment before answering. "While it does throw a serious wrench into our plans, Turner couldn't have possible had those swords for more than a day. We have nothing to worry about. Now then, Gary, get down there. It's your turn."

"Alright. But I still say we should have attacked him all at once."

* * *

Trixie and Wanda left the first-aid room, Trixie's shoulder completely healed.

"Too bad they took my healing potions," Wanda commented. "I could have healed you myself."

"It's alright," Trixie said. "We should concentrate on finding…"

"…help…" a weak voice suddenly sounded.

Trixie and Wanda's ears perked up. "what was that?" Trixie asked.

"It sounded like it came from in there," Wanda said, pointing to a door with a window a few feet from them. Both girls raced over to the room and peered in.

There was a lone figure inside. To their surprise, it was an anti-fairy. But Wanda's surprise lessened when she realized who it was.

"Anti-Juandissimo"


	10. Imaginary Fiend

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents. That's copyright Nickelodeon, Federator, and Buch Hartman.

* * *

The small group of heroes soon succeeded in finding the stairs to the next floor and began heading to the next floor. Midway up the steps, however, a thought occurred to Orion. "Hey, how can we be so sure Trixie and Wanda are on a higher floor?"

"Where else would they keep them?" Timmy replied as he raced upward. When they reached the second floor, they discovered the steps to the third level had been destroyed, preventing them from going any further. "See? They're trying to keep us from reaching them!'

"Let's go in the second level," Chester suggested. "Maybe we can find another flight of steps there."

This seemed like as good of an idea as any, so Timmy pushed open the door separating the stairway from the floor's lobby…

…and found himself face-to-face with his imaginary ex-friend.

"Hey there, Tim-Tim," Gary said mockingly.

"Gary," Timmy said angrily. "I should have known you'd be in on this."

"Um, excuse me for not knowing," Chester said, "but what is the cool new student from a few months ago doing here?"

"He's really my imaginary friend…I'll explain later," Timmy replied, drawing his swords. He then turned to Gary. "Look, I'm in no mood to deal with you. I just took out the leader of the pixies, along with an entire army of those cone domes. What can you possibly do?"

Gary gave a malicious grin. "If you think I'm so puny, Tim-Tim, why don't you just attack me?"

The rational part of Timmy's brain was telling him that Gary was planning something and that just charging was a very bad idea. But Timmy rarely listened to that part of his brain, which was probably why he had so many enemies. Adding to the factor was the fact that Trixie was still trapped in here somewhere. He was acting under love, which was notorious for completely disabling rationality anyway, so he paid the uneasy feeling no heed. He instead charged straight at his imaginary friend.

He, of course, regretted the action, as Gary sidestepped him.

Then, he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder.

Timmy fell to the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet and turned around.

Gary was now holding a pair of strange weapons, one in each hand. He was holding it by a hilt like a sword. From the top of the hilt came a blade, which curved down across the unwished wish's palm. One of the blades had a small amount of blood on it…Timmy's blood!

"Punching knives. Cool," Gary said, punching again. Timmy dodged the attack, then noticed his friends coming to help him.

Unfortunately, Gary noticed as well. "Cos, I wish you'd keep those other two busy!"

Suddenly, Cosmo turned his wand on Orion and hit him with a humongous blast of water. As the red haired fairy was knocked into an adjacent wall, Cosmo turned toward Chester and shot out another blast. The young boy brought up his shield, which stopped him from getting soaked, but still pushed him back.

"Cosmo, what the hell are you doing?" Orion asked as he rose to his feet.

Gary smiled and answered for him. "I'm from Tim-Tim's imagination. I'm a part of him. Therefore, his godparents have to listen to me!"

"No! I wish…" Timmy began, but he was cut off when Gary punched him again, the blade of his weapon cutting him across the chest. He was sent to the ground, a great pain filling his chest.

"Not cool Tim-Tim. But do you know what's even less cool? Being stuck in your head for five years, then banished to this place to live with a bunch of geeks! Believe me, I've been waiting for this!"

* * *

Timmy's logic was incorrect. Trixie and Wanda were still on the first floor. The group had completely passed them.

The two girls were unaware of this, however. They were also unaware of how Juandissimo's anti-fairy managed to get locked up by an allegiance of Timmy's worst enemies.

Anti-Juandissimo looked quite a bit different from his counterpart. While the fairy was muscular, he was practically skin and bone. His hair was disheveled and messy. There were bags under his eyes and pimples on his face. In other words, he was incredibly unattractive, truly opposite of his fairy counterpart.

"Hey, isn't hat the opposite of that fairy that dragged you here?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah," Wanda answered. "And if Juandissimo is evil, then his anti-fairy must be good," she concluded logically. She looked in at the poor creature. "How'd you get here?"

"Juandissimo…when he went evil, he knew I would turn good. He…had to keep me from…warning Jorgen about his betrayal. Please…get me out of here."

"Of course," Wanda said. She quickly began fiddling with the lock on the door.

Unfortunately, unlike the lock to the storage room, this lock was much better protected. Wanda couldn't pick it, even with her magic.

"Great," Wanda muttered. "This thing's magic. Only the key will open it."

"Hey, I thought I saw the Anti-Fool carrying a set of keys," Trixie said. "Maybe the key to this cell was on him when he attacked us."

Wanda sighed. "I guess that's our only option," she said. She turned to Anti-Juandissimo. "We'll be right back."

* * *

Punching knives were human weapons. Timmy knew this. He vaguely remembered seeing one on a class field trip that Crocker had dragged them on to a museum of some kind. They were openly used in the mortal world.

But, as he had found out recently, there had been a time when the magical and mortal realms were connected, so it wasn't surprising that magical versions of such things existed.

Naturally, the Shadow hadn't neglected to teach Gary how to fight. After all, Gary was little good in combat. It was only through his charisma that he had become the leader of the unwished. Shadow had spent the time in which the Dark Alliance had been formed to train the boy. He knew that swords or a bow would be expected. But punching knives weren't well known weapons, meaning the imaginary friend had the element of surprise.

Smiling, Gary punched Timmy one more, this time in the stomach. By some miracle the attack hadn't cut too deep, sending only a small trickle of blood flowing from the wound. Gary aimed his next punch to his opponents face.

This time, his blade met Timmy's, who immediately swung with his other sword directly at the unwished's side. This swords was blocked with the other punching knife. With all four blades in contact, Gary pushed forward, trying to send his former friend back. Timmy managed to brace himself and keep from falling over. He kept his swords locked with Gary's knives.

Suddenly and very quickly, Gary took a step back, pulling his knives back as well. Timmy fell forward, his swords barely missing his rogue wish. Taking advantage of Timmy's temporary disorientation, Gary stepped forward and punched again.

In what could be considered a bout of extreme luck, Timmy managed to react in time. He jumped to the left, while the knife passed through the air his body had been occupying moments earlier. Timmy quickly swung one of his swords, hoping to strike his opponent while he was off-guard.

He was only semi-successful. His sword managed to cut its way through Gary's jacket, causing it to rip. Gary took a few steps back to avoid any further attacks, then allowed himself a split second to survey the damage done to his clothes. He looked up and glared at his creator.

"That wasn't cool, Tim-Tim," Gary sneered. Following that remark, he charged forward, his blade covered fists flying.

Blade met blade as Timmy blocked the attacks. For a moment, it looked like the two were at a stalemate.

Then, suddenly, Timmy felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Screaming in pain and surprise, he lessened the grip on his swords. Unfortunately, this allowed Gary to drive his punching knives into Timmy's ribs.

Feeling an immense pain, Timmy fell to the ground, his swords clanging on the ground. As he moaned in pain, he looked up to see what had attacked him from behind.

His eyes widened in shock, and he had to do a double take to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The one who had attacked him from behind…was Gary! An exact duplicate of him…or was that the original and he had been fighting the fake?

"That magical copier you left behind works wonders, Tim-Tim!" the second Gary said smugly.

"The Shadow let me use it, and that's cool!" the first one added.

"He only let me make a single copy, but that should be more than enough," the second Gary finished. With that, both versions of the imaginary friend pulled back their fists, ready to strike Timmy.

Even in his state of immense pain, the young boy's survival instinct kicked in. As two blade covered fists came down on him, Timmy managed to roll out of the way, allowing him to temporarily escape harm. Unfortunately, it turned out to be very temporary, as the Garys kept their eyes on him and punched again. Timmy desperately backed up, clumsily and narrowly avoiding the twin attackers. A split second afterward, he recalled his swords to him.

This move had an unexpected side effect. While Timmy was backing up, both of the Garys had stepped between their opponent and the swords. Therefore, when the swords returned to their master, it flew past the pair of unwished, giving them both cuts in their legs.

Giving twin cries of pain, Gary and his clone fell on one knee, grabbing their legs in pain, in an action done so in sync that it was like one was a reflection of the other.

Taking advantage of the situation, Timmy lunged forward with both his swords, hoping to cut both of the identical enemies at once. However, in another harmonious motion, both Garys leapt back, performing a back flip and landing on their good legs.

Immediately following that, both Garys ran forward, supposedly ignoring the pains in their legs. As they neared Timmy, they both pulled back their fists, then punched. Timmy brought his swords up and blocked both fists at once. Unfortunately, both of them had another fist, and they used it.

Desperate to avoid the attack, Timmy leaned back, and ended up losing his balance and landing on his back. Both Garys stumbled forward, having lost their equilibrium due to momentum. Timmy took advantage of this and brought his legs up, kicking both of the imaginary friends in the gut.

Still in a perfect simultaneous form, both Garys fell onto their knees, clutching their stomachs. Timmy immediately rose to his feet, standing in between the stunned unwished. The pink clad warrior took both his swords and hit both Garys in the back of the head with the sword handles' bottoms.

Gary and Gary fell flat on their faces, moaning about the splitting headaches they had. Timmy looked at the scene and smiled.

"I guess nothing multiplied by two is still nothing," he said smugly. He then turned his sight on Cosmo, who was still unwillingly doing battle with his teammates. "Cosmo, I wish…" he began.

Of course, he didn't finish, because at that moment, the swords were telling him to do something: duck.

He did, just as two punching knives sailed through where his neck should have been. Both Garys were back on their feet and ready for battle.

Almost immediately, one of the Gary's threw another punch. Timmy blocked his blade with his own. As the two weapons pushed against each other, Timmy swung his other sword directly at the imaginary friend's face.

Unfortunately, Gary number two guarded for his look alike. With both of the Light Swords blocked, Timmy seemed defenseless against any further attacks. As such, the twin villains pulled back their free fists, each with a blade across the knuckles, and swung them at the young warrior's face.

Once again, Timmy was saved from a painful experience by his swords. The weapons were becoming more and more attached to their new master, and they were eager to protect him. They gave him a simple suggestion: take a few steps back.

Timmy did so, and it had very desirable effects. Both Gary's fell face first to the ground, a combination of their momentum and the fact that they were leaning toward their opponent a factor in their stumbling.

When they hit the floor, Timmy raised both of his swords, then slammed them down on the twin Garys. Unfortunately, both of them rolled out of the way in opposite directions.

The next thing he knew, two punching knife blades were a mere inch from his face.

* * *

Though his face was covered, it was clear that the jester fairy was quite nervous.

After making sure Trixie had gotten her weapon, he had poofed straight back into his master's lair. Right now, he was in his inner chamber.

The fairy was nervous because of the atmosphere surrounding his master was always one filled with dread. The one in charge, a mysterious figure that few ever saw, seemed to emit evil wherever he went.

"So, you made sure that Tang got her gloves?"

"Yes, master. But…why did you want her to get it? Wouldn't that just make things harder for us?"

"If the girl is capable of holding her own in battle, it might be an asset to us when I make Timmy my offer. Speaking of which…"

The mysterious creature summoned a large image in the otherwise dark room. On the screen was footage of Timmy fighting the army of pixies he had vanquished earlier.

"Such skill, such power," he uttered, sounding pleased. Then, his tone turned sour. "But it's with those accursed swords!"

"Is this going to affect out plans any?" the masked fairy asked.

"Maybe a little. Still, if we play this right, his inheritance of the swords could actually work in our favor."

* * *

Chester was having a hard time seeing clearly. With a fairy using water fought a fairy using fire, there was bound to be steam. By this time, Cosmo and Orion's attacks had gotten so intense that the battlefield had been covered in a blanket of steam so thick the tow headed boy was having a hard time seeing anything that wasn't right in front of him. The feuding fairies, however, were spared from this inconvenience simply because of their magic powers. Their eyesight immediately adjusted itself so they could see clearly. Because of this, Cosmo was focusing on Orion, who he knew could defend himself better.

It was fortunate that Gary hadn't ordered Cosmo to automatically kill them. The green haired fairy wasn't very bright, but he was just smart enough to abuse the wish's words. All he had to do was keep them busy, so he was purposely giving a lackluster fighting performance.

This was fortunate, because that was all his opponents were willing to give as well. Not wanting to hurt their ally, Chester and Orion were holding back. They tried having one of them fight Cosmo while the other helped Timmy, but this proved to be a useless plan. Any time one of them tried to get close to the pink capped swordsman the effects of the wish kicked in. Gary had wished that the others would be kept busy, so Cosmo became aware instantly whenever either of them broke from the fight and rushed to block him.

As Chester pushed through the thick steam, he tried in vain to locate the two fairies. His search was cut short when Orion suddenly crashed into the ground right next to his godchild. His landing was accompanied by a cry of. "Look out!"

The cry had been supplied by Cosmo, who was warning his friends that he was once again being forced to attack. Both godchild and godfather rolled out of the way in different directions as a blast of water slammed into the floor.

Orion immediately regained his composure and fired a blast of fire straight at his unwilling attacker. It wasn't very powerful, but it was enough to give Cosmo some serious burns, which could be healed after the battle. Its strength, however, proved to be a moot point, as it missed its target.

While Orion was firing, Chester got back on his feet and charged toward the green haired fairy. Unfortunately, he slipped on the floor, which was slippery thanks to the water from Cosmo's attack. Losing his footing, he landed on his back.

A bad situation became worse when Cosmo noticed Chester's slipup. Immediately, the wish gave him an order: attack.

Against every ounce of willpower in his body, Cosmo fired a hydro blast at the tow headed boy. Fortunately, he was able to shout, "Chester! Watch it!"

Thanks to Cosmo, the young boy realized what was coming just in time. He quickly lifted up his shield, which prevented damage…sort of. While it blocked the full power of the attack, the force of the blast of water pushed Chester into the ground, putting some serious strain on him.

The attack continued until Orion slammed into Cosmo, knocking him away and ending his attack. Chester quickly jumped to his feet. This proved to be a bad move, because the floor was still slippery. He slipped a few times before regaining his composure. He then glanced at the other battle. Timmy was fighting with twin Garys. How there were two of them, he had to find out later. What mattered is how well Timmy was doing. Right now, Chester couldn't tell. But if he didn't win soon, the three of them would be too weak for the upper levels, which undoubtedly held even stronger enemies. So, if the fight didn't end quickly, then it would all be over soon enough.

* * *

Timmy had concluded that one of three things were true.

One, the swords liked him more than he had previously thought and were reacting to him faster.

Two, there was some deity he had pleased who wanted him to live.

Three, if there was such a thing as luck, he had a ton of it, and it was working in his favor.

As soon as he had seen the punching knives, Timmy ducked so fast he was surprised when he had hit the ground. He had little time to rest, as both Garys advanced on him immediately afterward, swinging their blade covered fists strait at his neck.

Timmy brought his swords up just in time to avoid decapitation. The problem was, he was only blocking half of he blades his enemies had. Both Garys punched with their other fist. Timmy quickly leaned back, but did it so quickly that he lost his balance and fell on his back.

This mistake almost cost Timmy his life. His opponents noticed his moment of weakness and would not allow it to go unpunished. They both dove at him with their blade covered fists out.

Timmy, a bit dazed from the fall, didn't notice the attack until it was mere inches from his chest. His first instinct was to try to roll out of the way, but that ever present feeling in his head told him to do something else. As the twin enemies were about to land on him, Timmy quickly brought his legs up, catching both Garys in the stomach with a kick. He then pushed them over his head, sending them tumbling.

Immediately, he leapt to his feet and spun around. Without thinking about what he was doing, he thrust his sword into the gut of one of the Garys.

After a split second, Timmy's eyes widened in horror at what he had done. However, his fear and shock evaporated when the enemy he had stabbed did something strange. The Gary that had been damaged simply turned into dust, completely disappearing.

Timmy was confused for a moment before he realized that the foe he stabbed must have been the false Gary created by the magical copier. Giving a smug smile, he turned to the real Gary, who was getting back to his feet.

"Well, it's just you and me now, Gary."

Once Gary realized what happened, he gritted his teeth angrily. "that's what you think, Tim-Tim," he said, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small remote, immediately hitting a button.

Suddenly, a small portion of the wall began to open up. Inside, there was a small room that contained the magical copier.

Timmy immediately put two and two together and realized what Gary was planning. By that time, however, his enemy was already dashing toward the magical machine. Timmy broke into a dash as well, but it was futile. It as clear that Gary would reach it first.

Indeed, the imaginary friend was at the copier's controls seconds later. As he began pressing buttons, Timmy knew if he didn't do something quick, Gary would make another copy of himself. Acting on instinct. He lifted one of his swords and threw it forward like a javelin.

His aim was spot on. The sword pierced through the machine, sending sparks everywhere. Gary, caught of guard, brought his arms up to shield face from the sparks. Timmy, meanwhile, kept running forward, clutching his other sword with both hands. Gary lowered his arms and turned around just in time to get a sword slash across the chest.

Gary fell into the remains of the broken machine. His wounds weren't fatal, but he was definitely unconscious. Quickly, Timmy picked up his dropped sword and put in back in its hilt. He quickly disarmed Gary of his knives, then pulled the remote out of his coat. He stepped clear of the wall, then pressed the button. The wall closed up, leaving the injured unwished inside.

With his opponent defeated, Timmy turned to the other battle. Then, he said the words all three participants had been praying he would say since the battle began.

"I wish you'd stop fighting."

Instantly, Cosmo's attacks ceased at his godchild's wish. Chester and Orion sighed in relief.

"Finally," Orion exclaimed "You took your sweet time beating Gary."

"Hey, ease up, it was two against one," Timmy shot back.

"Uh, no feelings that I had to attack you guys, right?" Cosmo asked nervously.

"Right," Chester responded.

"Hate to interrupt, but we're on a rescue mission, remember?" Timmy said impatiently. "Let's get to the next floor."

* * *

"Shouldn't we get Gary out of there?" Norm asked.

"No. That fool was too easily beaten. Let him rot in there," the Shadow said coldly. "Besides, the next of us that's fighting will destroy Turner before he can even lift a finger!"

"Hey, what are you doing about Trixie and Wanda?" Remy demanded.

The Shadow gave a sinister smile. "Don't worry. It's all taken care of."

* * *

It took a while, but Wanda and Trixie had managed to find the key to Anti-Juandissimo's cell. The two girls unlocked the iron door and rushed over to consult the glitched anti-fairy.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked. "Can you still use magic?"

To both of the girls' surprise, the anti-fairy gave an evil grin.

"Better than you could imagine."

Suddenly, he pointed both palms at the girls. What he shot out was…blackness. Shadows. That's the only way anyone could describe it. The shadows began engulfing the two girls, who desperately fought the darkness, but to no avail. In moments, they were covered, and everything went black.


	11. A Deadly Game

A/N: Well, here's chapter eleven. There's only going to be five more chapters after this one, then I'll get started on the sequel, which is what I've been wanting to write since before I started this fic.

Disclaimer: The Fairly Oddparents is copyright Butch Hartman, Federator, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. It's not mine.

* * *

Wanda opened her eyes. At least, she thought she did. All she could see was blackness. It wasn't until she saw Trixie, also regaining consciousness, that she realized she had her eyes wide open.

Before either of the girls could speak, the darkness started to fade. The room around them became clearer and clearer until they recognized it as the room they had been in original, or at least one that looked a lot like it. The major change was that, even with the blackness faded, it was quite dark. The blackness all receded to one point.

"Anti-Juandissimo," Wanda said with a sneer.

The anti-fairy grinned evilly. "That's right. We couldn't have you leaving just yet. Remy and Juandissimo wouldn't like that too much."

"I don't get it," Trixie said. "I thought anti-fairies were supposed to be the complete opposite of their fairies."

"They are," Wanda stated plainly, "but this isn't Anti-Juandissimo."

Grinning, "Anti-Juandissimo" began to laugh. Then, his skin began to blacken even darker than it was normally. His features began to disappear, and even his shape began to distort. Finally, what stood in front of the girls was a formless dark figure…a shadow.

"What is that?" Trixie screamed, clearly disturbed by what she saw.

"It's one of Timmy's more dangerous enemies, the Shadow," Wanda said. "Or, more accurately, one of the Shadow's creations."

"You're a bright fairy," the creature said. "Yes, the shadow did create me from his very essence. I am his servant, and I was ordered to bring the two of you here."

"Wait, then, where's the real Anti-Juandissimo?" Trixie asked.

The servant smiled. "Well, when Juandissimo went rogue, we used him and his opposite as part of a magical experiment, and it was a complete success! Juandissimo and his anti-fairy are now merged as one!"

Wanda's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she heard that. A fairy and an anti-fairy merging? Was that even possible?

Trixie, however, wasn't phased. She lifted her hand to deliver a blast, but gasped when she realized that she wasn't wearing her gloves.

Seeing her shocked expression, the servant smiled and lifted one of his arms. Just above his palm floated the gloves and Wanda's wand. "You won't be needing these," he said, engulfing them in shadows.

"Give those back!" Trixie demanded.

"Hmmm…no," the servant said after false thought. "But I'll tell you what. Master Shadow told me to keep the two of you entertained, so I'll play a little game with the two of you."

Wanda blinked. "A game?" she asked, not believing she heard the evil creature correctly. "Our friends are in danger and you want us to play a game?"

The servant gave a malicious grin. "Of course. If you win, I'll return your weapons to you. That will give you a chance to defeat me and escape. But if I win, the two of you will remain in here until master Shadow allows you to leave."

"Or until Timmy rescues us," Trixie added.

The servant laughed at that "In the highly unlikely event that happens, yes, you will be freed. Until then, let's play our little game."

"Fine," Wanda snapped. "What is this game?"

"Just a little test of intellect," the creature stated. "I will ask you a few questions. If you answer ten of them correctly, I will let you go. And don't worry, they'll all be questions an average human could answer."

Wanda was surprised that the challenge seemed so easy, but she never let her guard down. "Fine. What's question one?"

"A house has all four sides facing south. A bear walks by the house. What color is the bear?"

Silence.

"That made no sense at all!" Wanda yelled angrily. "There's no way of knowing the bear's color!"

"Yes there is," the servant is. "you're just not thinking hard enough."

"Look, you better give us an answerable question, or I'm going to find a way to hurt you without my wand!"

"Wait…" Trixie said. "The answer is white!"

The servant looked shocked. "What…how…you couldn't have possibly figured it out!"

Wanda was equally surprised. "Yeah, how did you figure it out?"

Trixie smiled. "If all four walls are facing south, the only place it could be is the North Pole, and there's only one kind of bear there: a polar bear."

Wanda's face brightened. "That was brilliant!"

The servant gritted his teeth. "That was only the first question. There are nine others. Now, here's one you'll never get: what can go all the way around the world, yet stay in a corner?"

Trixie and Wanda looked at each other, then began racking their brains to come up with an answer.

* * *

Chester liked comic books. He really did. He loved the Crimson Chin comic most of all. He loved the art, the story, and the action.

However, he didn't like getting attack by the Chin's most powerful antagonist. The Nega-Chin was the third floor's guardian, and he was anxious to get revenge on "Cleft" for his past defeats.

And right now, he was hitting Chester with a blast from his nega-vision. The tow headed boy brought his shield up to block, but the sheer force of the attack still pushed him back, causing him to fall backwards onto his back.

The comic book villain would have followed up on his attack if Timmy hadn't chosen then to try and attack. He leapt straight at the Chin's alternate self with both of his swords above his head, hoping to bring both of them down on his target. However, the Nega-Chin quickly whirled around and caught the child warrior by the throat.

"You know, Cleft, you've been a thorn in my side for a long time. When you and Brain Boy ruined my plans with the Staff of Nega Megatude, that was the last straw. This time, I'm not playing around. I'm going to squeeze the life out of you!"

With that, he tightened his grip on Timmy's throat. He pain was immense. Now, all the villain had to do was tighten his grip a little more and he could crush the boy's windpipe.

However, fate once again smiled on Timmy. At that moment, Orion summoned all his energy into one fireball that he shot right at the cruel alternate's back.

The Nega-Chin was usually resistant to fire. However, this was fire generated by magic, which meant it packed quite a bit more energy. The attack surprised the long time villain, but he had enough experience that he didn't release Timmy. Instead, he turned around to face his attacker.

He was greeted by a blast of water to the face, courtesy of Cosmo. As the super villain sputtered and coughed, Chester swung his flail straight into his gut. The magical weapon damaged the Nega-Chin enough to cause him to drop his captive. Timmy fell to the floor. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he jumped forward and slashed both his swords across the comic book dweller's chest.

The Nega-Chin staggered back. Timmy leapt forward to give another attack, but the evil alternate recovered too quickly and gave the young warrior a super powered punch to the face. Timmy went flying across the room, hitting the wall on the other side with a sickening crack.

Before the Nega-Chin could follow up this attack, twin blasts of fire and water struck him, pushing him back. Unfortunately, he quickly regained his composure and fired a blast of nega-vision at the source of the blasts. Both Cosmo and Orion yelled in pain as the attack ripped through their bodies.

As the two fairies fell to the ground, moaning in pain, Chester ran toward the alternate, swinging his flail strait at his face. Seeing this, the Nega-Chin swung his mighty chin and knocked the spiked ball away from him. He then flew straight at his attacker, grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him into the air.

Just before the Nega-Chin ended Chester's life, Timmy dashed to him and sliced in the back. Caught off guard, the Nega-Chin began to turn around, but Timmy drove his blades into the villain again, causing him to drop Chester and go staggering back.

Unfortunately, it seemed like the evil double would never be defeated, as he quickly was standing strong again.

"This is getting annoying. Now, I'm going to crush you!"

* * *

"A stamp," Trixie realized. "The answer's a stamp!"

The servant fumed. "Lucky guess," he spat. "but those were just warm ups. Now, question three is a real challenge. What do humans take everywhere, but the more they take, the more they leave behind?"

Now it was Wanda's turn to fume. "I'm getting sick of these stupid questions." She turned to Trixie. "Well, what do you take everywhere?"

Trixie thought. "Good question. Maybe it has something to do with the way we travel."

"You mean by walking? You can't really take that or leave it behind"

Suddenly, Trixie brightened up. "Wait, that's it! The answer is footsteps!'

The servant didn't take that too well. "I bet you think you're really smart."

"Well…yeah," Trixie admitted. "I mean, I've answered your riddles so far."

"Those are the key words. You've only lasted 'so far' and there's still seven more to go. Now, what is every living thing doing at the same time?"

Trixie sighed. She was getting annoyed as well. She turned to Wanda. "So, do fairies breath?"

"No. Plus, humans can hold their breath, remember?"

"Oh yeah. So, what could it be?"

Wanda rubbed her chin in thought. "I don't kn…wait! The answer is getting older! Everyone is getting older!"

"How could you get that?" the servant asked, stunned. "No one's ever gotten that one! You two weren't supposed to get this far!"

"Yeah, but we have," Wanda snapped. "Now give us the next question so we can hurry up and beat you."

"Fine. What is heavy forward, but backwards it's not?"

The two girls looked at each other. "Well, think you can figure this out?" Wanda asked.

Trixie shook her head. "I really haven't had much experience with heavy lifting, so I wouldn't know."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Figures. I bet all the work you've ever done is a ton of Crocker's assign…wait, that's it! The answer is a ton! It's heavy, but backwards, it spells not! We're halfway through!"

By now, the servant's teeth were grinding against each other. "Maybe, but I promise that that's as far as you'll get!"

* * *

The Nega-Chin had proven to be a worthy adversary for the Crimson Chin several times over. In the Comic Book World, he struck terror into the hearts of its inhabitants. Many times over, he had battled his alternate and, on some occasions, had actually won.

On the occasions he had escaped into the real world, he had caused even more trouble. He had attacked Dimmsdale and defeated Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad and ruined Timmy's superhero wish. Still, on both occasions, Timmy had defeated him under the guise of Cleft. Because of that, the evil alternate held a very big grudge against the pink capped boy.

However, there was one noticeable thing about his previous victories, the fact that the Crimson Chin was present. It had been him who had truly defeated the Nega-Chin before. Then, when he tried using the Staff of Nega Megatude, it had been Jimmy Neutron (as Brain Boy) who had catapulted him to success. This time, there was none of that. None of the Chin's powers to save him. None of Jimmy's smarts to out wit his opponent. He had Chester, who was still learning to use his weapons, two fairies, whose magic was noticeably weaker when used on the super powered villain, and two Light Swords, which he wasn't sure he was used to yet.

In other words, for the fiftieth time that day, things weren't looking good.

Things began looking even less good when the Nega-Chin began charging up his nega-vision. As the beams of evil energy erupted from his eyes, Timmy jumped with all the strength in his legs to avoid the attack. The beams stuck the floor, but the villain quickly turned his head, trying to catch the boy in his gaze. Timmy continued running around the room, staying one step ahead of the attack.

This attack didn't do unnoticed by the Nega-Chin's other opponents. Cosmo reacted the quickest. He charged forward, wand powering up. When he was in attacking distance, he swung his wand.

His attack failed, because he was halted by the Nega-Chin's giant fist wrapping around his neck. The villain brought him forward and, in an act of utter cruelty, put him in the beam of nega-vision shooting from his eyes.

Even a magical body like Cosmo's was easily weak against the attack. The green haired fairy screamed in agony as the beam ripped through his body, setting his nerves on fire. Cosmo was, at this point, truly fearing for his life.

Immediately after hearing his godfather's cries of pain, Timmy turned in the direction of his opponent and, seeing the danger he was in, leapt forward, swords ready. However, as soon as he was in distance, the Nega-Chin stopped his attack and grabbed Timmy out of the air, his oversized fingers squeezing the boy's windpipe.

The comic book villain smiled, revealing a row of sharp teeth. "Like a moth to the flame," he said simply.

At that moment, he turned around and swung his oversized chin. This was to knock Chester's flail, which the tow headed boy had swung in an attempt to help his friend, back at him. As the spiked ball neared him, Chester lifted his shield up to block, putting the object in front of him just in time to protect himself. Because he hadn't had the time to properly brace himself, he lost his balance and fell on his back.

The Nega-Chin followed up this attack by throwing Cosmo's limp form at Orion, who was attempting to charge up a massive fireball. However, the nearly unconscious fairy struck his comrade, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Orion's wand accidentally went off, causing the charged fireball to fly from the wand and hit the wall, leaving black scorch marks.

With his other opponents temporarily incapacitated, the Nega-Chin turned his attention to the warrior squirming in his fist. Timmy was panicking, desperately waving his arms, hoping to hurt his captive. However, the evil doppelganger also had the upper parts of his arms pinned to his sides, making any kind of swing near impossible. The boy looked up into the villains glowing red eyes in fear.

"Well, this is it," the Nega-Chin commented. "I suppose I should say some humorous one-liner, but that's too much like my goody-goody alternate, so I'm just going to snap your neck like a twig." With that, he grabbed the top of Timmy's head with his other hand and prepared for the kill.

* * *

"What gets wetter the more it dries?" the servant asked.

Now that was a confusing question. Trixie and Wanda entered deep thought to try and figure out how such a paradox was possible. After a minute, Wanda finally understood.

"A towel. It dries people off, and the more it dries someone, the wetter it becomes!"

The servant tried not to show it, but he was becoming more and more nervous. That made six riddles they had answered correctly. Only four more and he would be forced to keep his promise and return the weapons. Then he'd be forced to ace them in a fair fight. And if he lost…well, he didn't want to think about what his creator would do to him.

"Lucky guess," he muttered. "Let's see…alright, what reflects but never shows itself?"

Trixie came up with an answer immediately, but thought she should talk to Wanda about it first. "Do you think the answer could be light?"

Wanda shook her head. "No, light can be seen…but sound can't! The answer's an echo!"

The servant was truly shocked that the riddle had been answered correctly. "How'd you know that! You must be cheating!"

"No, we're just smarter than you," Trixie said, dismissing the notion. "Now come on, we only have to answer two more."

"Fine. What does everyone get, but nobody wants?"

Once again, the two girls entered deep thought. After a few minutes of thinking, Trixie had an answer. "Sick. Everybody gets sick, but nobody wants to."

"Alright! That means we have just one more riddle to go!" Wanda commented.

"Maybe, but you'll never get this one. What food do you remove the outside, cook the inside, eat the outside, and throw away the inside?"

Silence.

Wanda turned to Trixie. "Well, is any fancy rich people food like that?"

"Not that I know of. What about fairy food?"

"Sorry, we usually eat the same things humans do. I swear, Cosmo can eat such grotesque amounts of cheese and corn that…"

"Wait, that's it!" Trixie exclaimed. "With corn, you shuck the outside, cook the inside, eat the outside of the inside, the corn, then throw away the inside, the cob! The answer's corn on the cob!"

The servant's eyes widened in shock. "No! Impossible! How could you have answered all my riddles so easily?"

"What does that matter?" Wanda asked. "The point is we won. Now, hand over our weapons."

The servant growled, but lifted his hand, causing the gloves and wand to reappear. Quickly, Wanda gripped her wand and Trixie slipped her gloves back on. As the pair revealed in their reacquired weapons, the servant arched back.

"Don't forget, you still have to beat me, and I don't intend on letting you leave!" With that, his arms shot forward, turning into strands of darkness that were headed right for the two heroines.

* * *

Timmy's short yet surprisingly eventful life flashed before his eyes. He thought for sure this was it, that the swords couldn't help him, his friends couldn't save him, and that he was truly going to die.

However, he was once again saved at the last second. The Nega-Chin, in his haste to destroy Timmy, had made one little flaw. When he knocked Chester onto his back, he knew it would take the tow headed boy a few seconds to get in the right position to swing his flail again, precious seconds he could use to destroy his enemy.

But Chester showed quite a remarkable ability to think on his feet. Instead of trying to get up to swing again, he threw his shield directly into the Nega-Chin's back.

The attack didn't do much damage, but it served its purpose as a distraction. Immediately, the comic book fiend stopped what he was doing and turned around, annoyed at the interruption. He mind was temporarily off killing the boy in his grip.

It was long enough for Orion to fire a blast of blazing hot flames directly at him. Caught off guard, the evil alternate screamed in pain and dropped Timmy. Taking advantage of his new found freedom, the pink suited swordsman leapt up and slashed the villain across the chest.

The Nega-Chin stumbled back and fell to the ground, momentarily stunned. As Timmy recovered, he got an idea. He looked around for Cosmo, and found him laying on the ground, badly injured. Timmy became filled with distress, but quickly pushed it down, knowing he had to take advantage of this opportunity. He turned his best human friend. "Chester, quick, wish for my copy of the Essential Crimson Chin."

Chester was puzzled by the request, but made the wish. Seconds later, Orion poofed the comic into his godchild's hand. Immediately, the buck toothed boy snatched the comic from his friend's hands and dashed over to the stunned villain. He then opened the book.

"Alright, Nega-Chin, back to your world!" he said. Suddenly, the book began glowing, and the villain could feel himself being pulled in. Giving a cry of despair, the Crimson Chin's alternate was sucked back into the pages and panels it called home.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Timmy handed the book back to Chester. "You might want to make sure the door to the Comic Book World is closed." With that, he went to help his godfather.

* * *

The Nega-Chin stood atop a skyscraper, cursing into the night. "Curse that Cleft! He sucked me back into this two-dimensional world! How could this get any worse?"

"Did somebody say…justice?" a heroic voice yelled.

The Nega-Chin's eyes widened as he turned to see his alternate heading strait for him. Just before his pounding, he said two words.

"Oh smoof."

* * *

The Shadow pounded the arms of his chair angrily. "How? How did he get this far? That buck toothed brat should have been dead by now!"

Norm laughed. "My turn. Hey, Jeeves, think you could give me a hand?" he said, referring to Remy.

Remy growled at his nickname, but picked up the lava lamp. "I wish for three more wishes." Norm snapped his fingers and it was so.

"Now then, for wish number one, I wish you would destroy Turner, and wish number two, I wish the lamp was hidden in the arena so you could be close enough to it to perform your deadliest attacks!"

Grinning evilly, Norm snapped his fingers once more.

* * *

It didn't take the small group long to reach the next floor. Immediately after the battle, Cosmo used one of his potions to cure himself. Following that, he had poofed the comic containing the Nega-Chin back to Timmy's box of comics and insisted they continue on.

In no time they were on the fourth floor. As before, their path to the next floor was blocked, and the only way to continue on was to enter the floor's lobby and face whoever was waiting for them.

When they opened the door, they saw nothing, just an empty room. Still keeping their guard up, they cautiously entered the room.

When they were all inside, the door suddenly slammed shut. Seconds later, in a puff of purple smoke, several steel restraints appeared on the doorway, blocking any hope of escape.

Before the group could contemplate this development, an explosion of purple smoke caught their attention. When the smoke cleared, they saw a very unwelcome sight.

"Norm!" Timmy and Chester yelled angrily.

"A Fairy Idol winner?" Orion asked. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Hey, Turner, ever so sorry to interrupt your little rescue attempt, but Remy just made a wish. So I'm going to have to destroy you. I wish I could say it was nothing personal, but the truth is I always hated you're guts."

With that, he summoned a ball of magical energy in his palm and fired it at the group.


	12. One Jump Ahead

A/N: Well, here's chapter twelve.

But before that, I have an announcement. As you probably are aware, Nick renewed Fairly Oddparents for twenty more episodes. Because of this, the events in this fic and its upcoming sequel will probably be contradicted. I'm going to say now that they will most likely be outside this continuity. If an episode airs that I can squeeze in, I will do so, but for the most part they are now separate.

Disclaimer: The Fairly Oddparents is copyright Butch Hartman, Federator, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. It's not mine.

* * *

On the outside, Norm didn't look like much of a threat. He didn't have an anti-fairy's frightening look, or Jorgen's immense size, or anything that would give any appearance of a threat. In fact, from the waist up, he looked like an average man, albeit one with a strange fashion choice.

However, those who knew enough about the magical realms knew that a creature's true power was not often reflected by it outward appearance. Such was the case with Norm. Like all genies, he had a nearly unlimited supply of magic at his command, and that magic was powerful. It wasn't necessarily stronger than fairy magic, but it wasn't bound to Da Rules. In fact, it had no rules to govern it, except one: a human command was required to activate its most powerful aspects, something Remy had eagerly provided. Add to that the fact that genies could master all forms of combat magic…and usually did, since there wasn't much to do in a lamp, and you had a formidable force.

So, as Norm floated in the center of the chamber, his lava lamp hidden somewhere in the room, there was nothing stopping him from going all out on his arch enemy.

Okay, there was something. Those stupid Light Swords of his were radiating too much light magic for his darkest crafts to take effect. Were it not for them, he would have simply snapped his fingers and the boy would be dead. But that didn't bother him too much. In fact, he almost preferred it this way. He wanted the boy who had crushed his hopes to be free to die a slow and painful death.

So, when he lobbed his first blast of magic, he wasn't necessarily aiming for any of Timmy's vitals, he just wanted to cause some pain. Unfortunately for him, he didn't even get that, as Timmy quickly brought his swords up and blocked the blast with his swords. He was pushed back, the soles of his shoes leaving skid marks where the attack had pushed him.

Immediately, the four man rescue party fanned out in different directions. Chester dodged to the left, then ran forward, swinging his flail above his head before lashing it out at his former genie and godfather. However, Norm saw the attack coming. Before the tow headed boy could tell what had happened, the wily genie was three feet to the left of where he had been floating previously. He then pointed his fingertips at the boy and shot out a beam of ice. Suddenly, Chester's ability to move was limited. He realized it was because Norm had frozen his legs solid.

"There's a 'chill out' pun here somewhere, but I'm not lame enough to say it," Norm said sadistically.

Orion took that opportunity to fly in and strike the powerful opponent with his red hot wand. Sadly, he had no more luck than his godchild did. Norm sidestepped the attack just as easily. He then slapped his hand on the fairy's back as he stumbled by, summoning magical lightning from his palm as he did so. The red haired fairy jolted and twitched in the genie's grasp, then went limp and fell to the ground.

Cosmo was next up. He sprayed what must have been the equivalent of the Hoover Dam out at the villainous creature, but Norm proved once again to be a worthy opponent. He summoned a magical shield to block the attack. To Cosmo's credit, the shield did crack and shake, but by the time the attack was finished the defense still held strong. Norm lowered the shield, then fired a blast of electricity at the fairy in front of him. Unlike the genie, Cosmo failed to get any sort of defense up in time, mainly because he hadn't expected Norm to still be standing…er, floating. As such, he was sent into the wall, the shock spreading throughout his body.

As Cosmo slid down the wall to the floor, Norm smiled. "Three down…one to go," he said, turning to Timmy. The boy in the silly pink hat stood with both swords out, trying to look intimidating. However, all he did was make the genie sneer. "You actually think you can beat me? Please, I'm a fifty thousand year old genie, and you're a little boy. I'm going to mop the floor with you!"

"Maybe…" Timmy responded, "but it's not like I can just walk away." With that, he leapt forward.

Norm responded. First, he shot a blast of ice, which Timmy deflected with his swords. Next, he tried a bolt of lightning, which the boy sidestepped and kept coming. When he got close enough, the young swordsman swung his sword at Norm's ribs. The crafty genie summoned a shield to block. Then, he summoned as much magical energy as he could around one hand and punched his opponent in the head with it.

A split second later, Timmy hit the wall, feeling dazed. As his blurry vision regained focus, he saw Norm floating in front of him, looking very superior.

"And here I thought I might actually have to break a sweat," the villain said, breaking into his evil laugh. Then, suddenly, he stopped. "How's my evil laugh? I've been working on it, ya know."

Timmy ignored Norm's ramblings and rose to his feet, calling his swords to him. He then got in a ready stance, inviting the genie in for another round.

This got another laugh out of Norm. "Apparently you seem to have a death wish. Fortunately for you, it's one I'm all to happy to grant!" With that, he summoned fire around both his hands and fired two fireballs at his hated enemy. Timmy managed to deflect both shots, but the attack turned out to be a distraction while Norm teleported across the room to where he was right in front of his nemesis. He quickly grabbed him by his shirt and flung him across the room so he hit the wall face first.

Mere feet away, Chester and Orion were coming to their senses. As they watched the battle, the fairy realized something.

" At the Fairy Academy, we learned about genies. They can't be this powerful unless their lamp is nearby."

"I'm guessing if we get the lamp, we'll have Norm's weak spot." Chester said.

"Exactly. Let's hope Cosmo and Timmy can keep that psycho busy for awhile. We have to find that lamp."

* * *

Meanwhile, Trixie and Wanda were fighting a battle of their own against the Shadow's servant. The evil minion had all the powers of his master, but was noticeably weaker than him. Still, he was plenty a challenge for the two female warriors, as they discovered right off the bat.

As the servant lashed his two arms forward, they became like dark whips which wrapped themselves around the necks of their targets. Instantly Trixie lost her ability to breath as the shadowy appendage tightened its grip around her windpipe. While Wanda didn't need to breath, the feeling she was having right now was anything but pleasant. Being a fairy, a being who was classified as good, the evil energy her attacker was generating was severely affecting her concentration.

Trixie glanced at the pink haired fairy and immediately realized that she was in no condition to do anything. She began to panic as it dawned on her that any chance of winning fell on her. Desperately, she raised her hand and fired several blasts of magical energy from her gloves. The aim was terrible, many missing the servant completely, but one did manage to strike him directly in the chest.

Screaming in pain, the servant released his hold on his two hostages. As the girls fell to the ground, the evil creature staggered back, clutching the area the attack had struck. For a few seconds the battle was at a halt. Trixie was catching her breath after being choked, Wanda was regaining her concentration, and the servant was recovering from the lucky shot that had damaged him.

Wanda recovered first. She fired three blades of wind at the dark servant. Unfortunately, the servant recovered immediately afterward and dodged the attack. He then lifted his arm and fired a blast of dark energy at the battling fay. While Wanda was dodging, Trixie recovered and fired a blast of her own. The servant noticed and dodged, allowing the attack to pass by him and strike the wall, creating a small explosion. For some reason, the creature seemed to wince, even though the attack had missed him.

The servant retaliated to Trixie's attack by firing another blast of darkness at the young girl. Trixie dodged and counterattacked with another blast. At the same time, Wanda fired another air scythe at their opponent.

Unfortunately, the servant dodged both attacks, although he winced when Trixie's blast exploded behind him. He retaliated by thrusting his arms forward, both of them regaining the whip shape they had used at the beginning of the battle. Wanda cut the arm coming at her with an air sickle, but Trixie was grabbed by the ankle and hoisted upside down into the air. She was more grateful than ever now she was no longer wearing a dress.

Before she could react to being caught, Trixie was slammed into the ground by the servant's appendage. She was then lifted up and slammed down again. Trixie felt her ribs bruise. The world around her was getting blurry. She was definitely in trouble.

Wanda tried to help her teammate by using an air sickle to cut the arm that was holding her, but the servant noticed her and lashed his other arm out at her. Because she was focused on Trixie, she failed to notice the attack until it was too late. The line of darkness hit her, engulfing her.

As darkness covered her, Wanda felt her vision getting hazy and her mind numbing. Soon, she would lose consciousness. She couldn't let that happen, not when Trixie was in trouble. She began to thrash wildly, hoping to break free of her imprisonment. Finally, she managed to sick her wand through the blackness that enveloped her. With all her strength, she managed to rip it open, seeing light once more, or what little light was in the room anyway.

Trixie, meanwhile, was getting more battered and bruised as the servant tossed her around like a rag doll. As she was slammed against the wall and floor, she struggled to think clearly through the pain. The servant was moving to quickly to get a clear shot, and it she fired wildly this time she might hit Wanda. Finally, when she thought she had a good shot, she fired.

She was incorrect. The attack flew by the servant's head and struck the wall behind him. As with all the other attacks, there was a small explosion of light that the evil minion winced at.

This caused the servant to slow Trixie's beating for a split second, but that was all she needed. The young warrior got her aim slightly better and fired, this time striking him in the chest once again.

The servant screamed in pain and dropped Trixie, causing her to go crashing to the ground. The dark abomination staggered back, clutching his chest in hopes to smother the burning pain.

Trixie rose to her feet, wincing in pain as the injuries from her battle made themselves known. Then, she looked at her enemy with a confused look on her face. At the same time, Wanda finished fighting off the darkness that attempted to consume her. As she floated back up in the air, she too noticed the servant's reaction.

"Why did that hurt him so much?" Trixie asked. "I didn't think I hit him that hard."

Then realization struck Wanda. "It's the light of your attack! The Shadow is weak against light, so naturally his creation is as well."

"Well, can you generate light from your wand?"

Wanda raised her wand and attempted to do just that, but failed. "Sorry, no. Fighting my way out of those shadows tainted my wand. It won't be able to generate light for at least half an hour."

If Trixie had known any curse words, she might have used one then. "Well, can you keep him busy for a while? Maybe I can summon enough energy for an attack big enough to seriously damage him?"

"Alright, but hurry. I can't fight him for long."

As Wanda headed back into battle, Trixie began concentrating on her gloves, a ball of energy forming above her palm.

* * *

Nigel Tang reentered Jorgen's office with two brand new swords sheathed on his back. While he was no longer the bearer of the Light Swords, he had made enough enemies in the magical realms to know better than to walk around defenseless. His new weapons possessed magic, not as much as his old pair had, but enough to be of some use in a fight with a magical enemy.

Behind him followed Trixie's bodyguard. To most, he seemed like a human, but Jorgen knew better with one look.

"A giant, Nigel? You hired a giant to guard your daughter?"

Nigel shrugged. "Nothing's too good for my little girl."

The bodyguard couldn't help but laugh at that. Then he properly introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. The name's Thud."

Truth be told, Thud was actually small for a giant. While his seven foot tall height dwarfed many humans, the average giant was eight feet. They were a race of warriors and thugs. As such, many other creatures hired them for things like protection and guarding. Once they found an employer, they loyally did their job and were incapable of being bribed, as they cared little for money.

Thud was small and a bit more intelligent than your average giant. Because of that, he preferred the company of humans, which is why he so eagerly accepted Mr. Tang's job offer. Over the years he had grown attached to Trixie and had begun taking his guarding all the more seriously. Had it not been for the young girl running off before either he or his employer knew about it, he might have stopped Remy from taking her.

Jorgen nodded at the giant's greeting, then faced Nigel. "So, I suppose you're still worried about your daughter."

"Yes," Mr. Tang admitted. "Do you know how Timmy's doing in his rescue attempt?"

"Well, about an hour and a half ago we picked up a large amount of pixies pinging off the island, but its been quite since. We'll just have to see if Turner can make it."

"Speaking of which, when are you planning to tell him?"

Jorgen's military look and tone faded. "…soon. Any day now it will come to a point where I cannot hide it any longer."

Nigel sadly lowered his head. "That poor boy. He has no clue what awaits him. And if he fails at them, we'll lose more than his life…much more."

* * *

Timmy prayed to whatever god was listening that Chester and Orion had a good plan. A few minutes prior he had noticed that they both had pulled themselves out of the fight and were currently inspecting the walls and floor, as if they were looking for something. He almost asked them what they were doing, but then he realized that it would clue Norm in to what they were doing. So he decided to just keep narrowly avoiding death.

Norm fired a blast of ice directly at his former master. Timmy dodged the blast, then began to run toward the genie with an intent to slash him with his swords. However, as he took the first step, he slipped, completely losing his footing and falling on his back. As he tried to stand up, he realized Norm had covered the floor in ice during the last attack. Every time he tried getting to his feet, he just slipped and fell again. He was completely at his opponent's mercy.

Norm smiled and began charging electricity up in his palm, hoping to finally finish off the boy that destroyed his last two chances to be free. Instead, he was hit by a blast of water courtesy of Cosmo's wand. The genie was pushed back into the wall. Had he needed to breath, he would have been coughing and sputtering.

When the attack finally stopped, Norm shook all the remaining water off of himself, then spat out what amount of the liquid entered his mouth. He then turned his gaze at Cosmo, who was preparing to unleash another few gallons of water in the magical jerk's face.

Unfortunately, Norm was quicker. Cosmo was hit with a blast of lightning, causing the green haired fairy to fall to the floor, twitching in pain. Satisfied, the genie turned around to finish his worst enemy off.

He was greeted with a sword strike to the face.

While Norm was focusing on Cosmo, Timmy had finally found a way to get back up. He stuck his sword tip first into the ice and used his weapons as crutches so he could stand back up. Once back on his feet, he made a careful jump onto some ice free ground. Immediately after his feet touched the floor, he sprang up and struck Timmy, just as he was turning around.

The blade struck Norm right between the eyes. His sunglasses split in two, both halves crashing to the floor below. When Timmy removed his swords, he saw he had created a perfectly vertical cut. However, the injury soon disappeared thanks to the genie's immense magic.

However, it did nothing to improve Norm's attitude.

"Why you.." the genie said angrily, summoning fire around his hand. He then swung his flame covered fist directly at Timmy's face. The young warrior brought his swords up in an x formation to block. The attack struck the blades in their center. For a few seconds, both boy and genie were pushing forward, each hoping to overpower the other.

Finally, Norm swung his other fist, also blazing, directly at his target.

This time, the attack connected. Instantly, Timmy felt a searing hot pain in his cheek. The next thing he felt was a hard blow to his back, because Norm had punched him into the floor. Before he could react, the evil genie gave a powerful punch to the stomach. The brown haired boy choked, coughing up a small amount of his blood.

Norm gave a sadistic smile. "I've been waiting for this, Turner. Once I'm done with you, I'll be set free. Then I can get to work on making those fairies pay!"

Through all his pain, Timmy found the strength to ask a question. "Why…do you want…to enslave fairies?"

At this, Norm gave a scowl. "Because they're so damn hypocritical! They have freedom, luxury, a choice on how they want to live their lives, and they call us genies evil for wanting those same things!"

As he said those words, a twinge of sadness entered his voice. Despite all the pain he had caused, Timmy couldn't help but fell sympathy for Norm.

But suddenly, the malicious grin reappeared on his face. "But that will all change," Norm said, grabbing Timmy. Instantly, he summoned electricity, sending a powerful shock throughout the boy's body. "Once I kill you, the Shadow will set me free! I'll finally be rid of that stupid lamp!"

However, a loud breaking noise interrupted his attack. He stopped electrocuting Timmy and turned around.

To his horror, he saw that Chester and Orion had made a hole in the wall…and they were taking his lamp from it.

"No!" he yelled, firing a blast of electricity at Chester. The attack struck the boy in the chest, knocking him to the ground and sending the lamp flying. Norm made a swoop for the magical object, but just before he caught it Orion intercepted. Angrily, the genie threw a punch, but the fairy was quicker. He tossed the lamp over his enemy's head before the fist connected with his face.

As the lamp flew through the air, Norm scrambled to catch it, his panic making him temporarily forget he could teleport. When he was close enough, he made a dive for it, and it seemed he would get his hands on his power source.

However, the hands that caught it weren't his own. Norm's eyes widened in horror as a battered Timmy held the lamp in his grip, giving a satisfied smile.

"All right, Norm, back to your lamp!" he said, giving the object a quick rub. Instantly, smoke arose from the lamp and wrapped around the genie. Though he struggled, the suction was too strong. Within seconds, the Shadow's minion was trapped once more.

* * *

Trixie was beginning to lose focus. She found the more energy she had exerted, the harder it was to concentrate. Still, despite her mind becoming hazy, she kept her focus, her energy attack becoming ever increasingly powerful. By now, it was the size of a beach ball.

Meanwhile, Wanda was doing her best to distract the servant. While he was just a bit of the Shadow's essence, he proved to be a powerful opponent. The fairy's wind scythes continued to cut into the vile creature, but any damage seemed to repair itself the instant it happened.

Wanda swung her wand once more and unleashed another blade of wind. The attack grazed the servant's shoulder, creating what appeared to be a tear in the living shadow. However, almost instantly the darkness seeped to the injury. Within seconds, any sign of an attack vanished, and the villain stood strong once again.

Growing ever more frustrated that his opponents were still conscious, the servant shot a strand of darkness at Wanda. The pink haired fairy summoned another wind scythe to counter the attack. The strand was cut down the middle, but the servant simply shot forward two more. Wanda managed to get the first one, but the second wrapped itself around her waist and lifted her into the air. The servant smiled, satisfied with his capture.

Then, suddenly, he had the horrible realization that light was being generated into the room. That's when he finally noticed Trixie preparing to attack.

"Stop!" he ordered.

Trixie turned her gaze on the servant, seeing that he was aware of what she was doing. "Shoot, I hope this is big enough," she said, firing the shot.

Stricken with panic, the servant released Wanda and dove into the darkest corner of the room, hoping he was safe. The ball of magical energy struck the wall opposite of where Trixie was standing.

For a few seconds, the room was bathed in the light of the powerful attack. This brightness was accompanied by a loud, ear splitting shriek. Obviously, Trixie's intentions were being fulfilled, as the attack was causing the servant great pain.

Then, the light faded. Both Trixie and Wanda, who had been shielding their eyes from the blinding light, turned their gazes on the darkened room.

"Do you think that got him?" Trixie asked.

Almost instantly, the young girl felt the servant's cold darkness wrap around her throat and lift her into the air. Before she could do anything, Wanda shared the same treatment.

The servant, breathing heavily (he didn't need to breath, but all creatures seemed to do that when exhausted), glared at Trixie. "You…little…" he choked out.

With that, he violently threw the young girl across the room. She hit the same wall her attack had, a painful crack accompanying her impact.

The servant then turned his attention on the struggling fairy. He began wildly swinging her around, causing her to hit the ceiling, wall, and floor at high speeds.

Trixie, meanwhile, rose weakly to her feet. As she did, she noticed something. The wall she had hit was heavily cracked, no doubt from her earlier attack. In fact, there was a small hole in it.

And light was shining through it!

Filled with new determination, Trixie began gathering energy once again. After a few seconds, she fired another blast directly at the stone barrier.

Already weak, the wall began to crack and shake. It was obviously falling apart. Seconds later, it collapsed.

It turned out, the wall separated the building from the outside. As a result, daylight came pouring in.

The servant shrieked in immense pain, releasing Wanda. As he yelled, he began getting smaller.

"NO!" he yelled. "I'm shrinking! I'm shrinking! Oh, what a world, what a world!" he screamed in agony.

"Oh, like that joke hasn't been used before," Wanda commented.

Despite the fairy's sarcasm, she was quite pleased with the results. Within seconds, the vile creature was no more.

* * *

The Shadow cringed in pain. His eyes widened in horror. No, it was impossible! His servant couldn't have been vanquished by a single fairy and human!

But, he couldn't deny it. The pain he was feeling could only mean his creation was vanquished. Add to that the fact that Norm was trapped once again…

Well, that actually didn't bother him that much. He cared nothing for the genie or the fact he failed. In fact…

He looked over his shoulder at Anti-Cosmo and his wife. "You two, prepare to engage them on the next level. Oh, and send your remaining general against the girls, but order him to keep them alive."

The two dark creatures bowed before disappearing in an anti-poof of dark smoke. The Shadow then turned his attention back on the flickering monitor before him, the small light it radiated too weak to harm a shadow as powerful as him. All he had to worry about was the two teams of heroes meeting up. If they did, they might leave before they came to his inner chamber. His true plan would be ruined.

But that would never happened. Victory was inevitable. It was just a matter of time…

* * *

"So, what do we do with it?" Orion asked.

Currently, Timmy was holding Norm's lava lamp in his grasp. He stared at the object in deep thought before letting out a sigh. "Well, I don't know if it's the safe thing to do, but…" His voice trailed off as he began to rub the lamp.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" Chester asked, beginning to panic.

Any further protests were cut off by a trail of purple smoke snaking out of the lamp. Seconds later, Norm was floating just above his portable prison.

"Oh well, it looks like you actually think you can wish your problems. Well, go on. I can twist any wish you give me!"

"Timmy, are you nuts?" Orion asked. "You can't outwit a genie!"

"I don't intend to," Timmy replied. He then turned to Norm. "I'm probably going to regret this, but I only want to make one wish."

Norm gave an evil grin, knowing Timmy was planting the seeds for his defeat. Meanwhile, his companions looked panicked. "Timmy, stop!" Chester demanded, but the boy ignored the requested.

"Norm…I wish you were free."

"Ha! You think that can stop…wait, what?" Norm started speaking before he realized what the wish was.

Everyone else was against it. "Timmy, are you insane?" Orion asked.

"Jeez, not even I'm that dumb," Cosmo commented.

"It might not be safe," Timmy said simply. "But it's the right thing to do."

Suddenly, a bright light began radiating from the lamp. Soon, the brilliant shine enveloped the room. When it faded, the lamp was now dull, and Norm was floating overhead, now disconnected from his former prison.

For a while, the genie just floated there, still processing what had happened. Finally, he spoke. "Wish for something."

Timmy blinked at the request. "What? But…"

"Just wish for something, please."

Confused, Timmy carried out the request. "Uh…I wish I had a million dollars."

"No," Norm said. "I…I can actually say no! I'm free! For real this time! Nothing can take it away from me!"

However, no sooner had he said those words than felt a cold darkness grip his heart. As he clutched his chest, he fell to the ground, and darkness began covering him.

"Norm!" Timmy shouted, rushing to the genie's side. Despite their earlier objections, his three comrades in arms followed. Before any of them could do anything to help him, however, the Shadow's voice boomed into the room.

"Don't bother. There's nothing you can do to help him. In a few hours that traitor will be no more!" the evil voice boomed.

Timmy instantly drew his swords. "Where are you?" he shouted to the unseen villain. "And where are Trixie and Wanda?"

"I'm on the top floor. Come get me if you dare!" Then, just as soon as it had started, the voice faded.

"Come on, we have to get up to the next floor!" Timmy said, running to the stairs. His friends followed close behind him.

As they ran up the steps, Chester asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Timmy, why did you set Norm free?"

"Well, when we were fighting him I realized every evil plan he ever came up with was just to get free. I figure if I gave him what he wants he'll back off."

"But didn't he want to destroy Canada and enslave the fairies?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, we thought so. But during the two weeks he was a fairy he never even made a move to do either. I think he just wants to be free."

"What if he doesn't?" Orion countered.

"Then…we'll deal with it. Right now, let's focus on the rescue mission."

By the time the conversation had wrapped up, they were already at the entrance to the next floor. Taking a deep breath, they opened the passageway to face whoever was on the other side.


	13. Dopplegangers

A/N: Chapter 13. Wow, ironic when you consider who the villain is this time.

Disclaimer: The Fairly Oddparents is copyright Butch Hartman, Federator, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. It's not mine.

* * *

The first thing the band of heroes noticed when they entered the next floor was how different this room was from the others. Unlike the others, this room looked like a cave. The walls and floor were coated with rock, making it look more like a natural formation than a room made by intelligent beings. However, there was something that stopped them from admiring the scenery for too long.

"Ah, Master Timothy., so nice of you to join us!"

Anti-Cosmo was floating in the center of the room, alongside his wife, Anti-Wanda. The male half of the duo was smiling maliciously, while his mate was giving an oblivious stare in another direction.

"I'm guessing that's an Anti-Fairy," Chester said, having never seen such a creature.

"Yeah," Timmy responded, "but this doesn't seem like Anti-Cosmo's décor."

"Oh, dreadfully sorry for the mess," the leader of the anti-fairies responded, "but we keep it this way for my wife."

Timmy blinked. "Why?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Anti-Cosmo responded, lifting his wand. Moments later, searing hot flames erupted from the flame on the tip. The four heroes dived in two different directions to avoid the blast, with Timmy and Cosmo leaning left and Chester and Orion leaning right.

Before anyone could react, Anti-Cosmo poofed between the groups and directed his gaze on Timmy and his godfather. He fired another fireball at the two. Cosmo actually had a good idea at that moment and summoned a magical shield around them. The flames didn't scorch them, but it did push them back, away from their comrades.

Chester and Orion instantly went into action to help their friend, but they were stopped by something peculiar. At that moment, the stone on the floor began to rumble, and two arms of rock emerged from the ground. Instantly, the two appendages grabbed the pair and began squeezing the life out of them. As the grip tightened, they noticed Anti-Wanda pointing her wand at them.

"Gawsh! I guess you didn't know mah element is earth!" With that, she ordered the two hands of stone to slam Orion and his charge into the ground.

Stars began to dance before the pair as their heads hit the hard rock. Almost immediately, the arm lifted up and smashed them down again, causing an even greater pain. It was at this point that the pair realized why the room was decorated the way it was. With all the rock, Anti-Wanda could use her combat magic easily, which made things more difficult for the band of warriors.

After slamming down, the stone arm lifted up again to deliver another blow. However, it was at that moment that Chester got his flail free from the hand rock. As the spiked ball dangled from the fist, the tow headed boy tried his best to swing it. Fortunately, the weapon stuck the arm's wrist, causing the appendage to break in half. Now free, Orion fired a river of flames at the dim anti-fairy.

Unfortunately, Anti-Wanda proved to be better at combat than expected. She pulled two slabs off the walls and used them to form a wall of stone in front of her, blocking the attack. She then pushed the barrier forward, ramming Chester and Orion and pushing them back into the wall, the sharp rocks cutting into their backs.

A few seconds later, the wall exploded, thanks to Chester's flail. Orion accompanied the explosion with three fireballs which the anti-fairy blocked with another stone. She tossed this one at the two warriors, but this time the godchild shattered it with his weapon.

Before either Chester or Orion could do anything, Anti-Wanda manipulated the rocks above them to collapse. Both fairy and human dodged the tumbling stones, but it did little good. While they avoided the initial attack, their opponent continued summoning rocks off the walls and sending them at her opponents as high speed projectiles. Instantly, the pair began dodging, ducking, jumping, and weaving, but the attacks kept coming.

At the side, Anti-Wanda laughed. "Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck. I may not be too bright, but even I know you can't keep not getting hit! Soon, I'm gonna finish you off real good."

Meanwhile, Timmy and Cosmo had their hands full with their own opponent. Cosmo's magical shield only lasted the initial attack, and immediately afterward his anti self unleashed another blast of fire. The duo managed to dodge but their clothes still got singed.

Following the attack, Cosmo unleashed a blast of water in hopes of drenching his counterpart. Unfortunately, Anti-Cosmo summoned a wall of flames to protect himself, turning the attack into steam. From behind the curtain of evaporated water, three more fireballs emerged, aimed straight for the two heroes' heads. Thankfully, both of them managed to dodge.

Following that, Timmy leapt straight into the steam, hoping to introduce his opponent to twin blades of magical steel. However, he suddenly felt a hand grip his throat in midair, halting his attack.. Instantly he began panicking, kicking the air and struggling to breath. Through the thick steam, he saw Anti-Cosmo's silhouette.

"Now, now, Master Timothy, I can't let you take me down with such a reckless move." With that, he tossed his captive like a rag doll across the room until he hit a wall, pain vibrating through his back.

After landing on the floor, Timmy managed to regain his senses and get to his feet in time to dodge the next blast of fire. He then charged forward. Anti-Cosmo fired several shots in an attempt to halt the advancement, but the young warrior managed to dodge every blast, thanks to the swords' influence. Finally, when he was close enough, he swung his blades.

The leader of the anti-fairies managed to pull back just enough to avoid getting cut. However, the swing was followed by another. This time, Anti-Cosmo used his wand to block, holding it like a sword.

As the sword and the wand pressed against each other, Anti-Cosmo gave a malicious smile. Suddenly, the tip of his wand lit up, becoming engulfed in a small flame. At that moment, a river of flame poured out, its origin point mere inches from Timmy's face.

By leaning far back in what had to be half a second, Timmy managed to stop what could have undoubtedly resulted in getting the skin melted off his skull. The attack was still close enough for him to feel heat, even getting the tip of his hair burned off.

As suddenly as it started, the attack was stopped thanks to a blast of water to Anti-Cosmo's backside. The attack pushed the demented being forward and face first into the rocky wall. The twisted, brilliant creature felt the rocks tearing into his face. His monocle shattered, causing its glass to cut into him farther.

Once his attack was finished, Cosmo went to check on his godchild. His counterpart, meanwhile, was peeling himself off the wall. He floated for a moment; in complete shocked at what had happened. He poofed up a mirror and gazed into it. His face was cut everywhere due to the rocks, black blood pouring from the wounds.

His face tightened in anger. He slammed the mirror down on the rocky floor, causing it to shatter and catching the attention of his two opponents. He turned and allowed them to gaze at his mutilated face.

"You…bloody bastards!" he screamed, pointing his wand and unleashing the biggest blast of fire either of them had ever seen. The both dived in opposite directions to avoid the mini inferno. Once it had past, Anti-Cosmo made another declaration.

"You…you both…will fall today! I will incinerate you until you are both nothing but ash!"

* * *

Trixie and Wanda, meanwhile, were rushing up the stairs of the building. When they realized that a rescue party had come to rescue them, they concluded that they logically must be heading up, so they headed in that direction. After some climbing, they ended up in front of the room that Timmy's group had fought the Nega-Chin in. They instantly opened the door.

Inside, an Anti-Fairy was waiting for them.

Wanda instantly recognized this one. "Anti-Binky?"

Indeed, it was the counterpart of Binky Abdul, Jorgen's unlucky assistant. He looked exactly like his counterpart, except for the dark aurora, the bat wings, and a rather ugly scar across his left cheek.

At that moment, the evil creature began to laugh maniacally. As his laugh echoed throughout the room, he pulled out a rather large knife.

"Kill, kill, kill!" he yelled, springing forward while swinging his blade wildly. The two girls dodged the mad creature, with Trixie shooting a blast from her gloves in retaliation. The crazed creature avoided the attack, then leapt at the young girl again.

"Slice, slice, slice!" he yelled as he shot forward. This time he was stopped by Wanda, who fired a wind sickle at his side. As the lunatic rolled across the ground, Trixie got to her feet.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked the crazed anti-fairy.

For the first time, Anti-Binky spoke in complete sentences. "Nothing's wrong. Humans are fun to kill. But those fairies…they tried to take away my stabbing knife! They tried to stop me from killing! But now that I'm free, I'm back in the game, baby! Well, actually, I'm not going to kill you, since Shadow wants you alive, but I can still cut, cut, cut!" With that, he dashed forward, hoping to gut into one of his targets. He almost reached Trixie, but a blast from the gloves sent him back. A wind scythe from Wanda sent him back farther, cutting him across the chest.

"Ow!" the anti-fairy yelled. "That hurt. Now I'm going to kill you!"

"Uh…didn't you say you can't do that?" Trixie pointed out.

Anti-Binky paused. "Yeah, well…die!" he yelled, lunging forward again. This time however, there was a difference: his blade was now in flames. At this point, Wanda realized that their opponent could use combat magic as well. In this case, fire.

Anti-Binky swung his heated blade at Wanda, who floated back just quickly enough to dodge. The pink haired fay then shot a wind sickle at the anti-fairy's chest. Unfortunately, the maniacal creature poofed out of the way before the attack could slice him.

Anti-Binky reappeared, only to be blasted by Trixie's gloves. As he went tumbling back, Wanda shot him with another blade of wind, causing a deep cut to appear on his chest.

Enraged, the mad warrior ignored the injury and leapt forward with amazing speed, managing to cut Wanda with his flaming blade. With the magical guardian temporarily out of the way, Anti-Binky then sharply changed directions, now making a beeline for Trixie. Giving a cruel and crazed smile, he lifted his weapon, preparing to cut the young girl in half.

Fortunately, at that moment, Trixie had a moment of pure instinct. Her need to survive overpowered anything, so she did something she would have never even thought of trying normally. As the blade lowered to cut her in half, her hands shot up and caught the burning blade between her palms, the power gloves protecting her hands from being scorched.

Temporarily caught off guard by his attack being halted, quickly regained his composure and began pressing hard against his knife, hoping it would slip through the girl's grip and do what it was intended to do.

However, before the attack did anything, Anti-Binky felt a sharp pain in his back cutting through him. As blood began seeping from the wound, he realized Wanda had recovered and hit him in the back with a wind sickle. Feeling the shock of this attack, the mad anti-fairy stopped pushing against his weapon.

This pause was all Trixie needed. She moved one of her hands from the knife to her opponent's chest, and then fired a magical blast at point blank range.

The damage of the attack was too great. Anti-Binky went flying back, hitting the wall behind him so hard that it gave way to the creature's momentum and burst open. The mad creature tumbled out of the building and landed on the sand three stories down, badly damaged but still alive.

Wanda, being a notoriously fast healer, had already recovered from the cut Anti-Binky had given her. Soon, both girls had collected themselves and were racing back upstairs, searching for Timmy and the others.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was currently teaching his fairy counterpart and his godchild something; anger fuels fire.

After getting his face mangled in the rocks, the leader of the anti-fairies had come at his opponents with renewed rage, sending waves of flames that seemed ten times hotter than before. Timmy and Cosmo had their hands full simply dodging the relentless barrage.

As a fireball neared him, Timmy stuck it with one of his swords. The weapon's magical properties caused the attack to be knocked out of the air. Following that, the pink capped boy leapt forward, determined to cut his opponent down to size.

Unfortunately, he didn't, because Anti-Cosmo fired another stream of flames. Seeing the attack coming, Timmy suddenly got a reaction from his weapons. They brought themselves up in front of him in an x-formation. When the attack stuck, the twin blades held off the fire life a shield.

Anti-Cosmo stopped his attack and growled in annoyance. Suddenly, he summoned a wall of fire behind him, which neutralized the blast of water that Cosmo had tried to hit him with from behind. He then delivered a blast of flames directly forward, which struck the green haired fairy directly in the chest.

As his counterpart tumbled across the rocky floor, Anti-Cosmo turned around and bashed Timmy with his wand. Like his godfather, the young warrior had tried to hit the leader of the anti-fairies while he was distracted, but to no avail. He hit the rocks below, stars dancing in his eyes.

As he struggled to get to his feet, Anti-Cosmo appeared over him. Obviously, the sheer amount of dark magic in the air hadn't stunted his power of teleportation.

"Well, Master Timothy, you put up an impressive fight to be sure, but you lost all the same. Still, I am in a merciful mood. Beg like a dog, and I'll give you a quick and painful death!"

Timmy blinked. "Don't you mean, 'quick and painless'?"

The leader of the Anti-Fairies grinned. "Not the way I do it!"

Meanwhile, Chester and Orion were having no better luck trying to take down Anti-Cosmo's significant other. While Anti-Wanda might have been incredibly lacking in intelligence, she was a surprisingly good fighter. Every blast of fire and swing of the flail was blocked by a wall of stone, leaving the dark creature unscathed.

Orion hoped to break this cycle with thee massive fireballs, but Anti-Wanda's rock manipulation saved her once more, creating a barrier of rock in between her and the attack. When the three shots faded out, she pushed the giant slab forward, causing it to slam into the red haired fairy and push him back.

Chester swung his flail, hoping that his opponent was too distracted by what she was doing to notice the attack. Unfortunately, she wasn't. A rock flew out of the wall and hit the spiked ball, sending it off course. Anti-Wanda then summoned the stone above the young warrior's head to come crashing down. The tow headed boy barely had enough time to roll out of the way.

As the rocks hit the ground, Chester shot out his flail again. Anti-Wanda gave a quick dodge to the left, avoiding the attack, while ordering another boulder to fly into her opponent's head.

Chester took care of that attack with one swing of his flail. As the boulder shattered into pebbles, a recovered Orion fired another blast of flames. Anti-Wanda dodged again, then did something surprising. Rather than toss another slab of stone, the evil warrior instead manipulated the stone Orion was floating above. A hand of rock shot up and grabbed him, pulling him into the hard floor. The granite then reformed, encasing his feet.

Orion tried to float up, but the rocks held too tight. He tried poofing away, but the mass amounts of dark magic in the air prevented that.

Seeing his godfather in trouble, Chester tried to rush over to help him, but found that he suddenly couldn't move. He looked down and realized that his feet were encased as well. Nervously, the boy looked up and saw Anti-Wanda, giving an evil smile, or as evil as a smile can get with teeth as bad as hers.

"Hyuck, looks like I win! I'm gonna smash you flatter than road kill!"

With that, the dim-witted anti-fairy lifted a huge boulder off the floor with her wand and moved it across the room toward Chester.

Desperately struggling, the young boy tried to get free of his restraints, but found it impossible. As the giant rock came closer, he tried something desperate. He swung his flail at Anti-Wanda. Seeing this, the female fighter summoned another wall of stone to protect her.

However, to the creature's immense surprise, the flail wasn't heading for her, but for the ceiling above her. The spiked ball stuck the rocks, causing them to come loose and go tumbling down. Anti-Wanda barely had enough time to halt the mini avalanche before it flattened her.

However, in her rush to save herself, she had dropped her stone shield, leaving her vulnerable to attack. Chester took full advantage of this, and swung his weapon once more. This time, it hit Anti-Wanda in the chest, sending her back and up against the wall. It was immediately followed by three fireballs, courtesy of Orion. The three attacks hit their target head on, causing the evil creature to scream in pain as the searing heat burnt her flesh.

Anti-Cosmo heard this. Just before he was about to finish Timmy off, he heard his wife's screams of pain and turned around in horror. "My beloved!" he cried.

He didn't get the chance to help her, however, because Timmy took advantage of the situation. With the leader anti-fairies was distracted, he leapt up and plunged both his swords deep into his opponent's back.

Anti-Cosmo screamed in pain was the blades pierced his skin. As his shriek began to die down, Timmy pulled his swords out, letting the evil leader fall to the ground in pain.

"You…bloody…bastard…" the creature said before passing out. He was still breathing well, so it was clear that he would live.

Timmy paused, shocked at what he had just done. He looked at his swords, then at the severely injured creature on the floor in front of him. Had he really done all that damage? Would taking these swords mean he would have to do things like this all the time? Would…

"Hey, Timmy," Chester's voice rang, bringing Timmy back to the real world, "Snap out of it. Trixie and Wanda still need our help!"

Remembering his girlfriend was in trouble, Timmy pushed his worries to the back of his mind, vowing to deal with them later. "Right, let's get up to the next level."

* * *

On the top floor, the Shadow watched Timmy's victory. "So, the leader of the anti-fairies has fallen. No wonder Jorgen is able to keep these guys locked up so easily. Their leader can't even beat a child. Well, no matter," he said, turning to Remy and Juandissimo. "The two of you are up next. Finish them off." The pair saluted, and then disappeared into the darkness.

The Shadow turned back to the screen. "Keep fighting Turner, you're playing right into my hands!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the second floor, an uninvited figure appeared in a poof.

The massive amounts of dark energy in the building didn't affect the jester fairy, for he knew how to operate in it. His master had sent him back here to retrieve something.

He calmly walked over to the wall and pressed the button that opened the hidden alcove. Once it came open he saw Gary, still breathing but unconscious and badly hurt. Carefully, he picked the unwished wish up, and a few seconds later, he poofed away.


	14. Rivals

A/N: Wow…this is late.

I sincerely apologize, but I've been busy. Really busy.

Plus, this story's become a chore to write. I'm never writing an endless battle fic again. I promise, the sequel will have more plot.

Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: The Fairly Oddparents is copyright Butch Hartman, Federator, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. It's not mine.

* * *

The next room the rescue party entered had fancy décor, fancy enough to even outshine Tang Manor. The floor was made of marble, with tall pillars around the perimeter and a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling. 

But Timmy saw none of this. Instead, he saw his opponents for the sixth floor.

His archrival, Remy Buxaplenty, and his fairy godfather, Juandissimo Magnifico, were before him, smiling smugly.

"Hello, Turner," Remy said in a smug tone.

"Where's Trixie?" Timmy said, asking the only question that was on his mind.

"In much better hands than yours. But I wouldn't be worried about that if I were you, which thankfully I'm not. I'd be concerned with what I'm going to do to you." Suddenly, dark energy began radiating from the boy's body. "The Shadow has been teaching me how to harness dark energy. Allow me to show you what I've learned."

Instantly, darkness swallowed both the boy and his fairy. When they emerged, they had both transformed.

Remy was now in a new outfit. It was one of mainly black and dark purple, with crimson red on the forearms, giving way to purple gloves. A dark belt circled his waist, and purple boots. In his hand, he held a sinister sword. Timmy wondered for a few moments weather it might be one of the Dark Swords, but he quickly realized that if it were, Remy would have the other. The blade he held was blood red with black trimming, a truly terrifying sight.

Juandissimo's skin was suddenly a dark blue, with sinister bat wings erupting from his back. Both his goatee and his ponytail were twisted into knots. His eyes were now glowing an evil red, and fangs had sprouted in his mouth. Finally, the yellow star on his wand was now black.

Juandissimo had called upon the dark magic his anti-fairy counterpart had possessed, before he had merged with him.

For a moment, the room hung in silence. Finally, Timmy spoke.

"Remy, dude, you are so ripping off Kingdom Hearts."

"What? No I'm not!'

"Oh, come on, that's exactly what Riku wore when he was evil in the first game. All that's missing is that little half skirt thing."

"Yeah, well, Ben Franklin once said 'Originality is the art concealing your sources,' so I'm not complaining. Are you going to fight me, or are we just going to discuss a video game?"

Timmy drew his swords. "Yeah, let's do this."

Remy responded by swinging his blade. A wave of dark energy shot out from the weapon, cutting through the air and toward the rescue party. The attack caused the floor beneath them to crack and split, but the magical properties it possessed caused it to be automatically fixed.

Once again, the group split into two to dodge, Timmy and Chester to the left, Cosmo and Orion to the right. The attack struck the wall behind them. The wall cracked under the pressure but didn't break.

Before a counterattack could be performed, Remy shot forward, dark magic powering him. As soon as he was within striking distance, he swung his sword at Timmy, who blocked with one of his own.

"Unlike that blonde bimbo, I've had practice with using dark magic. You cannot defeat me, Turner!" Timmy responded to this taunt by swinging his other sword. Remy pulled back, dodging the blade. "What's wrong? No clever quip?"

"I can't think of anything good," Timmy admitted, swinging his swords. Despite having only one blade, Remy managed to block him swing for swing.

Meanwhile, Juandissimo shot a bolt of electricity from his wand, but this wasn't like his usual attacks. This bolt was a sinister black, showing the dark magic that had created it. It struck Orion in the chest, sending him back into the wall. With the distraction gone, Juandissimo turned to his real problem.

"I will make you pay," he spat. "You will regret taking everything from me!" With that, he fired another blast from his wand.

Cosmo dodged. Then, to both his and Juandissimo's great surprise, he fired a blast of water that actually struck its target. The attack pushed the glitch fairy back, causing him to sputter and cough.

Then Cosmo spoke, in a serious tone that was so unlike him. "I didn't take anything that wasn't offered to me. Maybe you should take better care of your stuff."

That remark infuriated the dark creature, who, in blind rage, began unleashing several lightning bolts.

Remy, meanwhile, was proving to be quite deft of blade. Chester tried stepping into battle by using his flail, but the evil child was well prepared. As the weapon fell toward him, he lifted his sword. The weapon's chain wrapped around the blade. He then gave it a good yank, pulling it from his opponent's grip.

Remy then gave the sword a swing, tossing the spiked ball back at its owner. Chester brought up his shield, blocking the incoming projectile. The force of the impact still knocked him to the ground and stunned him, leaving the battle to Timmy.

For a few seconds, the two rivals didn't speak. Instead, they swung, dodged, and parried. Every time the swords clashed, there were sparks of both light and dark, signifying the two opposing forces coming into contact. Remy's eyes began radiating darkness, giving him an even more evil appearance.

"Look at yourself," Timmy said. "Look at what you've become."

"You made me this way, Turner," Remy spat, swinging his sword.

Timmy blocked. "No, you did yourself. I didn't force you into it."

"Yes you did!" Remy yelled, pushing his blade into Timmy's. "You took everything from me! You took my godfather! You took my parents! You took my love!"

That last one confused Timmy. "Huh?"

"Trixie Tang. A girl of her caliber deserves someone like me, not you!" With that, Remy swung his blade again, anger driving him.

Timmy blocked once more. "She deserves whoever she picks, and she picked me," he retorted while swinging one of his own swords. Remy blocked, but Timmy kept talking. "You were the one who put your godfather at risk by calling a Magical Duel. And I only wished your parents could spend more time with you, it's not my fault it went wrong."

"Just…shut…up!" Remy growled, swinging his sword wildly. Timmy, even with an extra blade, could barely keep up.

Swords clashed. Energy erupted. The entire room seemed to shake. Remy kept moving, never giving Timmy a moment to rest. He wouldn't stop until the boy he hated so much was dead.

Or until a recovered Chester hit him in the back with his flail.

Fortunately for Timmy, the second event occurred first.

The attack definitely caught Remy off guard. It stunned him, stopped his attacks.

Which allowed Timmy to slash him across the chest with his sword.

Remy screamed in pain, staggering back. Blood began seeping from his wound.

Timmy gasped when he noticed something.

Remy's blood was black.

Chester noticed as well, and his shock kept him from attacking again.

Remy shot toward Timmy again, aiming his sword directly at his heart.

Only the Light Swords' limited sentience stopped Timmy's heart from literally being broken.

"Wh-what's happened to you?" Timmy stuttered, not believing what he was seeing.

Remy grinned. "Dark magic. It's made me powerful. I'm not some defenseless rich boy any longer. I am strong!" With that, he swung his sword once more.

* * *

Cosmo, meanwhile, was dealing with his longtime rival, whose outer appearance finally matched his twisted heart. As the two threw attacks back and forth, Cosmo asked the one question on his mind. 

"What happened to you?"

"I merged with my anti-fairy."

That response caught the green haired fairy so off guard that Juandissimo was able to get him with a bolt to the chest. Cosmo was sent to the floor, skidding across the marble and into a pillar. The support cracked a bit, but the damage magically healed itself.

As the pounding in his head died down, Cosmo looked up at his rival. He was now standing over him, pointing his wand mere inches from his face.

"Yes, I found a way to get rid of my unsexy counterpart. I am now the very first fairy/anti-fairy hybrid. I may not be sexy in this form, but at least I will finally be able to get rid of you!" With that, the tip of the wand began to shoot sparks.

It was cut off by a blast of fire, courtesy of Orion, which engulfed Juandissimo from the side. As the burly hybrid screamed in pain, Cosmo rose to his feet. By the time the flames died down, he had a blast of water ready that was powerful enough to crush Juandissimo's ribs.

Fortunately, it did. The evil creature slammed into a wall as a result of the attack. As he sputtered and coughed, Orion shot another blast of fire, which struck Juandissimo on his other side, so he was being crushed and burned at the same time.

The two simultaneous attacks continued, until…

"Enough!" Juandissimo yelled, rising to his feet and unleashing the most powerful attack he had.

For a few seconds, half of the room became the scent for a miniature lightning storm. Fortunately, it wasn't the side Timmy and Chester was fighting Remy in, but it still did damage. Black bolts ran from the floor to the ceiling, zapping any creature unlucky enough to be caught within its range.

Unfortunately, Cosmo and Orion were the only two who fit that description. For a few seconds, their skin felt like fire, and their brains felt like jelly. When the attack stopped, both fairies fell to the floor, unable to think straight, let alone fight. Juandissimo charged up his wand, ready to finally end the long fought feud between him and Cosmo.

Fairies were notoriously fast healers. Orion recovered faster than Cosmo, partly because of his military training, partly because he was smarter than his comrade. And fortunately, he was just quick enough to stop Juandissimo's attack with one of his own.

Juandissimo didn't see the attack coming until it was too late. A sphere of fire engulfed him, burning every are of his skin. As he screamed in pain and fell to the ground, Cosmo recovered. He stared at his rival, wondering for a moment if he should bother attacking or just kick back and let his opponent suffer.

He didn't have time to make this decision, as Juandissimo shook off the flames. Cosmo decided attacking would be a very good idea, so he unleashed a blast of water, making the liquid as hot as he could possible make it.

The steaming liquid hit its target, seeping into the still burning marks. Juandissimo screamed in pain then finally made a counter attack.

He shot a bolt of lightning.

A bolt that shot directly through Cosmo's still occurring attack.

For the second time that day, Cosmo felt several volts of electricity run through his body. The attack threw him back into a pillar. Juandissimo followed it up with another attack. This one struck his chest, causing him to twitch and scream in pain.

Juandissimo gave a malicious smile, relishing in the pain he was causing. Then, suddenly, he turned around and shot a bolt of Orion, effectively stopping the fire blast the red haired fairy was planning to unleash. As Cosmo's last hope of rescue went skidding across the floor, Juandissimo turned his attention back on his rival.

Only he wasn't there.

A second later, Juandissimo was hit by a strong blast of water. Strong enough to knock him back quite a few feet. When he recovered, he saw Cosmo, singed but still looking as ready as ever to do battle.

"Why," Juandissimo asked. "Why won't you just die!"

Cosmo didn't answer, but responded with another blast of water. It hit Juandissimo in the face, causing him to sputter and cough (quite an accomplishment, since he didn't need to breathe) as he fell back even farther.

However, he recovered quickly "That is the final straw! I will not stand for this any longer! Now, you imbecile, you will fall!"

With that, he charged straight at Cosmo, his eyes filled with hate, and grabbed him. As the green haired fairy struggled to get free, Juandissimo sent thousands of volts through his rival's body.

Cosmo screamed and twitched as Juandissimo continued his attack, the lightning enhancing the malicious smile on his face. Soon, the muscular hybrid began laughing in twisted delight.

Then, suddenly, he stopped.

He let out a scream of pain.

Behind him, Orion was floating, his wand pointing down after being swung.

On the ground were two severed bat wings.

On Juandissimo's back were two stumps.

Orion had cut Juandissimo's wings clean off with a searing hot wand.

Juandissimo was frozen in shock. He stuttered involuntarily as he slowly fell to the ground, his ability to float now gone. He slowly turned to Orion.

"You…you…" he stuttered, looking for the right insult.

He never found it, as Cosmo took advantage of the situation. He pointed his wand directly at Juandissimo's face and unleashed the most powerful blast he could muster.

The attack struck directly in the face, sending the hybrid back with unpredicted force. Juandissimo hit a pillar, and actually broke it in two, continuing back until he hit the wall with a loud crack. Following which, he slid to the ground, unconscious.

Juandissimo Magnifico had fallen.

* * *

"You're strong," Timmy agreed, blocking Remy's sword with one of his own, "but you're also a monster." 

"And who made me that way?" Remy demanded, swinging his weapon again.

"You did," Timmy answered without hesitation, blocking.

"No, you did. You're the cause of all the misery in my life!"

"Dude, you were already miserable enough to get a fairy godparent before you even met me."

"Yes, then you took him from me."

"No, you risked him in a Magical Duel. Making me miserable was just too important to you. In the end, you're the only one to blame for this."

"Shut up!" Remy screamed, swinging his sword again.

And thus, the two rivals continued their battle. The swords struck each other constantly, the two opposing forces sending sparks at each other. Timmy constantly slashed and stabbed, but Remy continued to match every attack he tried, and deliver a few counterattacks of his own.

Then, Chester stepped in once again. He swung his flail so the spiked ball came straight down on Remy's head.

Unfortunately, the boy noticed the attack coming and knocked it away with his sword. He then shot toward his enemy, thrusting his sword forward. Chester barely had time to get his shield up before the weapon hit.

The attack nearly pierced the shield, but it held out in the end. Remy growled in annoyance and prepared to strike again. Timmy stopped him by charging forward and bringing his sword down on his rival.

Remy blocked the attack, then swung his sword, forcing Timmy back. He then turned around and shot a beam from his sword, knocking Chester back. He then turned his attention back to his rival, and their sword fighting continued.

For a few seconds, it was the typical slashing and blocking.

Then, something unexpected occurred.

Both Remy and Timmy swung their swords.

They both misjudged the distance.

So instead of Timmy's sword hitting Remy's weapon, it hit his wrist instead.

And it went right through.

Remy screamed in pain as his hand fell to the floor. Before Timmy realized what he had done, he took his other sword and plunged it into Remy's stomach, silencing him.

Timmy removed his sword from his rival, causing him to fall to the floor, unconscious. For a moment, Timmy just stared at the motionless body.

Then, he fully realized what he had done.

Right now, someone was laying on the ground, nearly dead, and he had caused it. Him. A ten year old boy whose biggest concern should be what his school grades were.

He was starting to regret accepting these swords.

Chester, having recovered from Remy's attack, saw the damage his best friend had done. Needless to say, he was shocked. Still, somehow, he found the nerve to speak.

"We have to keep moving."

Timmy looked up, still not able to find his voice. Chester continued.

"If Remy is here, than whoever's in charge is probably on the next floor. We have to keep going if we're going to find Wanda and Trixie."

That snapped Timmy out of it. Trixie was still in trouble. Once again, he pushed his troubling thoughts back to deal with later. "You're right. Come on," he said, heading toward the exit. At that time, Cosmo and Orion were returning from their battle with Juandissimo.

Nobody spoke. Instead, they headed up the next flight of stairs.

They left just before Trixie and Wanda entered.

* * *

The Shadow grinned. Everything was ready. 

Timmy and his friends were heading up the steps to his room, and Trixie and Wanda would be right behind them. In a few moments, they would be here.

Everything had not gone according to plan, true, but it didn't matter. It would be over soon. The others had done their jobs. The battle was as good as his.

He stood up from his seat and looked at the doorway he knew they would be coming through.

"'Come into my parlor,' said the spider to the fly." He laughed.

* * *

Next chapter is the final battle. See you then! 


	15. Final Battle

A/N: Well, here we are fans, the final fight (thank goodness). I hope you like.

Disclaimer: The Fairly Oddparents is copyright Butch Hartman, Federator, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. It's not mine.

* * *

The Shadow stood before the door to his lair, happily humming Voltaire's 'When You're Evil'. For a human, that guy really knew how to be dark and morbid. 

He stopped humming the delightfully deviant tune and looked at his monitors. Then he turned back to the door. Timmy Turner and company would be arriving in three, two one…

As per his prediction, the door flew open at that moment, with the four-warrior rescue party forcing their way into the room.

At first, they didn't see the Shadow. He was easily missed in the dark room. In fact, for a few moments Timmy thought the room was abandoned. That is, until he heard a noise pierce the darkness.

Clap…clap…clap 

At that point, Timmy finally saw him, his two eyes and Cheshire Cat grin standing out from the blackness.

"Shadow…you're behind this."

"Isn't that the guy who stole the Fairy Royal Jewel?" Orion asked, suddenly nervous.

"Congratulations, Turner, I almost thought you wouldn't make it. You have so much potential as a warrior, it's a shame you waste it on the light."

Timmy glared at his enemy. "I can't think of a response that wouldn't quote Kingdom Hearts, so I'm just going to come right out and ask: where's Trixie and Wanda?"

"Oh, I imagine they'll be here in three…two…one…"

Once again, the villain's prediction came true. Timmy's girlfriend and godmother appeared in the doorway.

"Timmy?" Trixie asked hopefully.

"Trixie!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Wanda!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Cosmo!" his wife responded happily.

However, before either couple could reunite, a wall of darkness slammed down between them. Both pairs turned to see the Shadow had outstretched his arm into the makeshift barrier.

Everyone responded by readying his or her weapons.

"Give up, Shadow," Timmy demanded. "You're outnumbered. I beat you alone last time, so there's no way you can handle all of us."

"Oh, but there's something different this time, Turner."

"And what's that?"

"Tell me, did you find it strange I sent my associates to attack you one at a time rather than en masse?"

Timmy arched an eyebrow. "Yeah…"

"Well, I told them only one should have the honor of destroying you, but I lied. The real reason was I needed you to last this far."

Suddenly, the boy in the silly pink hat felt very afraid.

"You see, Turner, no one can use magic perfectly. No matter how good the wielder, some magic is inevitably going to be shed off, and I've been picking it up. The battle in Fairy World and the fights on Earth were meant to shed off enough magic for me to use. Unfortunately, that giant butterfly net put a kink in my plans, but a genius like myself always has a plan B. I put you and your friends through a gauntlet of all your foes to make up the energy, and it worked! Your defeat of Remy and Juandissimo gave me just enough power for my plan to succeed.

"As you remember, I want shadows to rule, but that can't happen as long as there's light, so I built a machine that can manufacture enough shadows to blot out every bit of it. And now, you've given it enough power!"

On that last word, a rod with a sphere on the end of it rose from behind the Shadow's chair. The sphere pulsated, and a moment later a wave of dark magic radiated from it.

All six heroes were thrown off their feet and into the wall behind them. The evil power was too much for any of them to handle. In a matter of seconds, they all blacked out.

The Shadow gave an evil cackle as darkness began spreading across the island. "Yes! First Earth, then Fairy World! All will fall into darkness, and I will rule!"

* * *

The jester fairy moved casually through the Shadow's base, the shadows having no effect on him. 

This time, he was in the room where Remy and Juandissimo made their last stand. As he moved through the room, he passed the muscular fairy and went for his godchild, still unconscious from his bout with Timmy.

Using his wand, the jester levitated the fallen boy in the air. Then, he poofed them both away.

* * *

The shadows quickly spread across the Earth. The sun was eclipsed, and nearly every human, with the exception of a few gifted ones, blacked out as well. 

In Fairy World, however, there was still hope.

"Get those shields up!" Jorgen boomed, causing Nigel and Thud to cover their ears. Still, the fairies did as they were instructed, and within seconds a shield of magic protected the magical place.

"That shield won't hold forever," Nigel commented.

Jorgen just nodded. "I know, which is why we must hope that tiny Timmy Turner can actually stand the dark magic he's getting."

"With the swords, that's no issue. Besides, he has to survive. He has a role to play."

Jorgen turned back to his desk. "Let's hope he lives long enough to play it."

* * *

"An admirable plan, but doomed to failure." 

The jester, having returned from fetching Remy, nodded at his master's observation. "So we just watch?"

"Why not, it could prove entertaining."

* * *

The Shadow smiled. He won! Turner had fallen, the world was shrouded in darkness, and Fairy World would fall soon enough as well. 

However, at that moment Timmy's swords, which he still had a grip on despite being unconscious, began to radiate light. Suddenly, all six warriors began to glow as well. Their bodies rose into the air, their injuries disappearing.

Then, there was a blinding flash, so bright that it burned the Shadow's skin. When it cleared, Timmy was back on his feet, his swords drawn. Behind him were all his friends, battle ready as well.

The villain growled in annoyance. "Those swords neutralized the shadows! No matter, I'll just handle you all personally, and I promise that none of you are leaving this room alive!"

With that, the evil creature sprung into the air. As his jump began to arc, he split into three equal pieces. When they hit the ground, they formed into three identical Shadow clones. At that point, the trio charged toward their adversaries.

Trixie and Wanda were knocked to one side by an arm of shadow. Wanda spun through the air before regaining her equilibrium, while Trixie stumbled a bit before her footing became steady.

Immediately, their opponent morphed his fingers into spikes and shot them straight forward at Trixie. The young girl rolled to one side to dodge and fired a blast from one of her gloves. Wanda, meanwhile, threw a wind sickle at the outstretched arm.

Both attacks were successful. The arm was severed and the Shadow was knocked back. Trixie followed up her attack by tossing three more blasts. They struck their intended target, causing him to scream in pain. Wanda fired more wind sickles, hoping to cut her enemy right down the middle.

Instead, the sinister villain dodged, then shot his arm forward, grabbing the pink haired fay. He then swung her around like a flail, hitting Trixie in the side and knocking her to the ground. He then slammed Wanda into the ground, slamming her head into the ground.

Shadow lifted his arm for another attack, but Trixie recovered too quickly. She fired a blast at the gripping appendage, causing it to release its hostage. As the cruel creature grabbed his arm in pain, the young girl fired three more blasts, which were dodged. Wanda, who had recovered but still had a splitting headache, shot another wind sickle. This one tore its target's stomach, but the wound quickly disappeared.

Annoyed that both his opponents were still standing, Shadow began to go into a rage. He morphed his fingers into points and shot both arms forward, wanting to strike something, anything. Trixie dodged, then tried to fire a blast at the arm, but she wasn't quick enough. The arm looped around and pushed itself into her right arm, causing her to scream in pain and drop to the ground.

The second arm went for Wanda, who flew straight up to avoid the attack. Unfortunately, the appendage bent and began traveling straight up. The fairy's eyes widened as she changed her direction again, hoping to shake her attacker. But no better how sharp she turned the arm followed suit. Finally, the magical creature turned and shot a wind sickle, hoping it would hit the incoming hand. But the arm dodged with incredible ease. Alarmed, Wanda turned around to continue flying, but the Shadow's fingers finally caught her and dug into her wings, tearing several holes in them.

Wanda's shriek in pain was much louder than Trixie's. As the fingers released their grip, the fairy fell to the ground, her ability of flight gone now that her wings were damaged. She crashed into the ground, hitting her head once more.

The Shadow, seeing that Wanda was currently stunned, shot both of his arms at Trixie. This time, however, she was ready. With her uninjured arm she shot a blast that hit one of the hands. The appendage fell back, but the other kept coming. However, the young warrior jumped in the air with surprising skill. While still in the air, she fired another blast, this one straight at the arm's master.

The Shadow, not expecting the attack, was hit in the face. Giving shouts of pain and anger he stumbled back, retracting his arms and trying to regain his vision and balance. Trixie, taking advantage to the situation, fired another blast.

Unfortunately, the Shadow recovered too quickly and dodged, then shot his arm forward. This time, he managed to wrap his fingers around the young girl and pull her toward him. As Trixie struggled, her captor just smiled.

Suddenly, he shot some very powerful dark energy through his captive. Trixie screamed, louder than she ever had before. This was worse than any attack she had felt today. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her thoughts were barely coming in straight.

The Shadow gave his trademark evil smile as he listened to the cries of pain and agony. "Ah, music to my ears," he sighed with pleasure.

However, Wanda, who finally recovered enough to do something about the situation, cut off his easy listening by firing a wind sickle at him. This attack hit the Shadow in the chest, cutting a rather large hole in it. In surprise he dropped Trixie, who slipped into unconsciousness.

Mumbling curses under his breath (that is, if he needed to breath) the Shadow shot his arm forward. Unfortunately, Wanda was not quick enough to dodge. The evil creature grabbed her, then pulled her close, glaring at her with intense hatred.

"You're about to wish you hadn't done that," he warned.

A few seconds later, his prediction came true. Using his other arm, the Shadow jammed two sharp fingers into Wanda's stomach.

The fairy's eyes widened the pain too intense for her to string together a yell. Giving a satisfied smirk. The Shadow pulled his fingers out of his victim. He then dropped her to the ground. She hit the tiled floor, finally giving into unconsciousness.

* * *

While Shadow number one was fighting Trixie and Wanda, Shadow number two was attacking Chester and Orion. 

This Shadow started out by shooting a blast of dark magic out of his hand. Chester brought up his shield in an effort to block. It was successful, but the attack pushed him back. The villain began firing his blasts in rapid fire; each projectile pushing the tow headed boy back.

Finally, the attacks stopped when Orion shot a fireball at his godchild's assailant. He dodged the attack, but he still cringed in pain because of the illumination the attack provided.

The red haired fairy caught this. "Oh, tall, dark, and ugly hates light, huh?" he noted. At this realization, he gathered as much fire as he could muster on the tip of his wand until the flame was as big as a basketball. Instead of firing it, he flew up to his opponent and stuck it in his face.

While the flame never touched him, the Shadow still screamed as though he was burning. The radiated light burned his skin, causing him to retract in pain.

"Stop…stop…enough," Shadow half demanded, half pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. Orion continued moving forward, making sure the evil being was being affected.

"I…said…enough!" the creature roared, lashing one of his arms forward. His fist connected with the fairy's chest and stomach, sending him back and causing him to drop his wand, the fire finally extinguishing itself. Orion hit the wall, stars forming in his vision. The Shadow smiled, but before he could follow up on this attack, he was cut off by Chester's flail, which struck him on the head.

Yelling more in surprise than in pain, the living shadow dropped his captive and rubbed his head, mumbling Yosemite Sam style curses. A spiked ball to the chest interrupted him, also courtesy of Chester.

Even though he was clutching his chest, Shadow managed to block the next attack. As the spike ball came forward, he caught it in his hand, ignoring the mini explosion in his grip. He then gave the flail a solid yank, causing Chester to go flying off his feet and toward him. As he unwillingly flew closer, the villain pulled back and delivered a solid punch to the boy's face.

Chester went flying, releasing his weapon but miraculously keeping a grip on his shied. He hit the wall, his head pounding.

The Shadow didn't have long to celebrate, as Orion was quick to avenge his godchild. He recovered his wand and began swinging it, unleashing several fireballs. Three of these torched the villain's skin, causing him to scream in immense pain. Seeing this, the pyrokinetic fairy began shooting fire in a machinegun style.

However, none of the subsequent attacks hit their target, as the Shadow dodged with almost liquid movements. He then lashed his arm out, connecting his fist with Orion's face, temporarily stunning the fairy.

At that point, a recovered Chester swung his flail, aiming straight for his target's head. However, once again, the Shadow caught the spiked ball. However, instead of tugging on the weapon, he instead shot his other fist forward. On instinct, the tow headed boy raised his shield.

Big mistake, because as it neared the shield, the fist opened up. The dark fingers wrapped themselves around the defensive item, and with one swift tug it was liberated from Chester's possession. The Shadow pulled the weapon back, then swung it forward, aiming for his opponent's head.

Chester, seeing this, released his flail and started to duck. He didn't make it.

The very hard piece of metal collided with the side of his head. Chester fell to the ground, darkness overtaking him almost immediately, but not before he felt a warm, sticky liquid run down his side.

Orion, seeing his godchild get pummeled, flew into a rage. He began a rapid-fire attack, aiming in the Shadow's general direction. While a few attacks struck, many did not. Still, the sheer amount of light was enough to hurt the inherently evil creature.

Finally, getting very angry and annoyed, Shadow lashed his arm forward, his determination causing him to ignore his pain. He managed to grab the red haired fairy in his grip, stopping any further attacks.

The Shadow gave his trademark smile, then immediately tightened his grip.

Orion was in a great deal of pain, but any scream he could have made was cut off by his bones shattering and his organs being crushed.

Finally, the grip was loosened, and the fairy fell to the ground, unmoving.

* * *

The final Shadow dealt with the final two members of its opposition, Cosmo and Timmy. 

This Shadow started by lashing out one of his hands and grabbing Cosmo in a dark grip. He then whipped the fairy around and tried to hit Timmy with him. The pink capped boy jumped over the attack. Then, as he came down, he sliced the arm in two with one of his swords.

When Wanda had cut him previously, the Shadow had barely felt it. This time, however, it was nearly unbearable. A creature of pure darkness being damaged by a weapon of pure light would definitely be in considerable pain.

Feeling immense anger, the villain screamed as he staggered back, clutching the limb that his rival had severed as the intense burning sensation went through him. Gritting his teeth, the dark creature looked back up at his opponent.

All he saw was a flash of white then felt a sharp pain through his torso. Timmy had slashed him across the chest. The pink clad boy tried for a third slash, but the Shadow wouldn't allow it. He fired a blast of dark magic out, which struck its target in the chest.

Timmy went flying back, his body twitching from the intensity of the attack. He hit a wall, temporarily losing his senses. His opponent was about to fire again, but Cosmo chose that moment to recover and stop him. He fired a blast of water at the arm that was meant to unleash the blast. It succeeded in stopping the attack, but other than that it did little more than annoy the Shadow.

Still, he didn't appreciate being interrupted. He turned his glare on the green haired fairy, then shot out his other arm. It struck him in the chest, the dark villain's temporarily sharp fingers sinking between his ribs.

Being an inherently light magic creature, the dark attack hurt quite a bit. Cosmo gave a cry of pain as the Shadow continued to push him back until he hit the wall next to his godchild, the sharp fingers digging into him further. As dark magic flowed into his body, his mind began to get hazy. It looked like the end.

Then, suddenly, it stopped. As he opened his eyes, he saw it was because Timmy had recovered. The boy with the silly pink hat had leapt forward to attack the source off all his problems in the last twenty-four hours with another swing of his swords. Unfortunately, the Shadow saw the attack coming and pulled back just enough to dodge it.

Unfazed, Timmy continued swinging, each time his opponent moving to safety. Shadow responded by lashing out with one of his arms again, but the boy avoided the grip with a skillful dodge back. The villain followed up with three blasts of magic. The first was dodged and the other two were batted away with two skillful swings of the swords.

At that point, Cosmo joined in with three blasts of water. These struck their target in the face, sending him stumbling back. He was then hit by a continuous blast of water, which pushed him back a few feet before he regained his footing. He then held the blast back with one hand while using the other to attack with a dark blast. The fairy dodged the attack, but was forced to stop his own as a result.

The Shadow, now free to move, shot a ball of dark energy so quickly that Cosmo didn't know it existed until it struck him in the chest. He screamed in pain as he hit the wall once again.

Timmy, seeing his godfather in pain, ran forward with his swords raised, hoping to cut down his opponent. However, Shadow cut him off with another blast of dark energy, which struck him in the chest.

With the Light Sword wielder temporarily stunned, Shadow turned his attention back to Cosmo. He shot his hand forward again, sinking his sharp fingers back into the green haired fairy's flesh. He then unleashed his evil energy into his victim's body, causing him to scream and wither in agony.

Shadow continued to pump his evil energy until Timmy sliced his arm in two. Once again, the attack was painful, but the evil creature held back his cry of pain. As he stepped back, the boy stepped forward, confident.

"Had enough, spooky?" he taunted.

The Shadow smirked. "How arrogant," he commented. At that point, the other two Shadows merged into his body. "Maybe you should look around."

Timmy did…and suddenly realized something.

Cosmo was out. Wanda was out. Chester and Orion were out.

Trixie…

He was alone.

At that point, the Shadow's arm lashed out. Timmy brought his swords up in an "x" to block. As the arm of flowing darkness hit him, it was initially held back. But, to the boy's horror, darkness began to spread across his weapons, blocking out their radiance. It then began to flow over his arms and toward his body.

"No! I have to fight it! I have to save everyone!"

"Ha! Face it, Turner, you can't even save yourself!"

* * *

"Should we step in?" the jester fairy asked. 

"No. That fool has no idea what he's up against. The battle has already been won."

* * *

Timmy felt the cold darkness spread across his body. In mere moments his entire body would b e engulfed. 

_No,_ he thought, _I can't loose this way! I can't just fight my way up here to be defeated by some overgrown shadow! Everyone's counting on me! Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, Orion…Trixie!_

_I won't lose this way._

_I…_

_Will…_

NOT! 

At that moment, something happened. The Light Swords, nearly extinguished due to the Shadow's malevolent magic, began to radiate their pure magic again, and so did Timmy's entire body.

The pure light easily cut through the Shadow's darkness. He gave a cry of immense pain as he released his grip and retracted away.

"No! What's this? How can your magic still be so strong?"

At that moment, the pure magic began radiating from another source. The Shadow whipped around, and his shock became even bigger.

Trixie floated off the ground, her body radiating the same pure light. She then landed back on her feet, all her injuries gone and her consciousness restored. He lifted her gloves and began charging a magic blast.

"This isn't…" the Shadow began, but he was cut off when Trixie's blast struck him in the face.

And, unlike her previous blasts, this one was incredibly painful…as if the Light Swords were cutting him again.

He gave a cry of pain, one that continued as a result of Timmy, who sliced him in the back with both swords.

The Shadow grew desperate. He began lashing out in all directions, hoping to hit his targets, but to no avail. Trixie avoided by leaping into the air and firing more blasts, which scorched the villain's skin, while Timmy simply slashed any appendage that came his way.

By now, the Shadow was becoming formless. He was summoning so many attacks he was losing his concentration. Finally, Trixie shot a blast so powerful that it knocked the evil creature on his back.

As he looked at the ceiling, he noticed Timmy was right above him, and was dropping down on him with both swords pointed down.

"No! No! NO!"

Timmy hit the floor, plunging both blades into the Shadow's skin. Instantly, the villain cried out in pain as the light flowed through his body. Eventually, the pure illumination broke through his form, lighting up the entire room.

As the light brightened, the evil creature began to shrivel up. Finally, with one final cry of agony, the Shadow, the creature that had tried to take over Fairy World twice, disintegrated into nothingness.

As Timmy seethed his sword, Trixie charged up one final shot. She fired it at the shadow-making machine. With an explosion, the machine was destroyed.

The two kids, finally, looked into each other's eyes. Then, for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours, they embraced and shared a kiss.

* * *

All over the world, the effects of the Shadow's machine wore off. The evil magic crept away from Fairy World just before their barrier shattered. Across the Earth, the shadows lifted. People awoke, wondering what had happened. All that darkness crept back to it's origin point: Unwish Island. 

And, on the fourth floor of said island's lone building, Norm was freed from the Shadow's spell.

* * *

As Timmy and Trixie broke off their kiss, they realized something. The light that the swords had radiated was still at work, reviving their friends. 

After they regained consciousness, Cosmo and Wanda repeated Timmy and Trixie's act, while Chester and Orion tried to get their senses straight.

Timmy gave a satisfied smile.

It was over.

* * *

A/N: Well, not quite. I have one more chapter, then it's over. Thankfully, no more fight scenes. I've exhausted those. Hold all questions till next chapter, everything will be explained there. 


	16. Far From Over

A/N: Wow. This is the final chapter. Big milestone for me! My first completed multi-chapter story. (I don't count Epiphany since it was two one-shots together.) Well, on with the show.

Disclaimer: The Fairly Oddparents is copyright Butch Hartman, Federator, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. It's not mine.

* * *

Once the Shadow was gone, the Fairy Army was able to enter Unwish Island safely. They quickly covered the isle, arresting every fallen villain that hadn't been taken away. Juandissimo and the defeated anti-fairies were taken to the Fairy Prison Hospital. Norm was found conscious, but agreed to go quietly. He was taken in for questioning, but after hearing what had happened, Jorgen agreed to give him a full pardon. 

The heroes were brought back to Fairy World, where they received immediate medical care. Nigel was reunited with his daughter, much to both of their happiness.

Once everything had died down, the six heroes, Nigel, and Norm were standing in front of Jorgen, who was still seated at his huge desk.

"Alright then, first order of business. Norm, at Turner's request, you're being given a full pardon. But I warn you, any further action against Fairy World will result in severe punishment. Now go!"

"Sure, but before I leave…" with the snap of his fingers, he poofed up a magical beeper just like the one he had given Chester during his short employment as a godparent. This time, however, he handed it to Timmy. "Figure I owe you for freeing me. You can use this to contact me whenever you need me. But do me a favor: don't need me for awhile. I've got a world to see. Ciao!" And, with another snap of his fingers, he was gone.

"Yes, well, with that out of the way, on to the second order of business. Trixie Tang, at both your father and Timmy Turner's insistence, you will be allowed to retain your memories of our world. So you better keep quiet!"

"Uh…yeah, no problem," the young girl said.

"Good. Now, final order of business. Turner, I need to give you the means for us to contact you whenever we need you to fulfill your duties as wielder of the Light Swords. Now…"

"No," Timmy cut him off bluntly, removing the weapons from his back.

Jorgen arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, I'm not going to use these again," he replied, throwing the blades to the ground.

"What?" came the collective cry from everyone. Then, they all started talking at once.

"Why are you doing this?" Trixie asked incredulously.

"Dude, this seems kind of important," Chester commented.

"Timmy, this is an important position!" Wanda cried.

"Shut up!" Timmy barked, effectively silencing everyone. "Today I almost killed someone, multiple times. I cut Remy's hand off, for crying out loud! The next time I fight, I could actually kill someone. I don't want to do it."

"Puny child," Jorgen roared, "you cannot turn your back on this!"

Timmy began walking to the door. "Watch me!" he said shortly.

Jorgen was about to yell something else, but Nigel stopped him. "Let me have a word with him," he said calmly, picking up the weapons that had once been his. "Cosmo, Wanda, take Trixie home please. Orion, you better take Chester home too." All three fairies nodded.

"But Dad," Trixie said, "What about Timmy?"

"Don't worry, I'll straighten him out. You go home, I'll be along shortly."

* * *

Timmy sat on the edge of one of Fairy World's clouds, he feet hanging off the edge. He was resting his chin in his hands, the events of that day going through his head. 

"You know, a true swordsman never lets his weapon leave his sight," Nigel's voice interrupted him. He turned to see the man he hoped one day would be his father-in-law.

"I thought I made it clear I wasn't going to be a swordsman," he said wearily as the older man sat next to him. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "How did you do it?"

"What?"

"How did you use those things for so long? I've only used them for a day and I already hate them. How did you handle it?"

"Well, I admit it wasn't easy. When I first got these, I revelled in them. It was like being a superhero. I thought I had it made.

"Then, one day, I was fighting a genie. Since those things are supposed to be really powerful, I went all out…and I killed him."

Timmy looked shocked at the man's admission. Nigel continued. "After that, I tried doing what you did. I tossed the swords aside and tried to forget about them. But just because I had quit didn't mean that fairy World's enemies had. One day, a massive anti-fairy invasion struck Fairy World. Every available warrior they had rushed into battle…except for me. For the first few hours I refused to get involved. Then, something happened.

"My godfather, a fairy named Hermes, suffered a massive wound in combat. It seems the anti-fairy he fought attacked him too hard. Minutes later, he died.

"I was angry. For the first time in months, I picked up my swords and entered battle. When I found that anti-fairy, I tore into him. I didn't kill him, since that would also kill an innocent fairy, but I made sure he wouldn't be fighting anytime soon.

"Hermes' death has haunted me ever since. Every time I think about it, I tell myself I could have done something if I had been there. After that, I never renounced the swords again.

"Now think about it. You have a lot of enemies in Fairy World, even without your swords. Eventually, you're going to have to face them again, then what? They might come after Trixie or Chester. Could you live with yourself if something happened to them?"

Timmy's eyes widened as he realized Nigel's words were correct. Then, he sank back down again. "I guess you're right," he said, reluctantly taking the swords from the elder swordsman's grip.

"I know it's hard," Nigel said as the boy in the silly pink hat strapped the swords' holsters back on, "but you'll get use to it. Trust me, in a few months you won't be able to imagine any other kind of life."

"You sure?" Timmy asked flatly.

"Positive. Now you better get home, you have school tomorrow."

School…now that seemed strange. After everything he had just been through, something so mundane sounded welcoming.

* * *

Remy woke in a dark room. He began moaning, he had a serious headache. He brought up his hand to rub his forehead. 

Then he suddenly stopped when he remembered that Timmy had cut off the hand he was using.

He looked down and saw a hand…but not his. The fight that it was as black as night was his first clue. The second was that it wasn't flesh. It seemed more like the Shadow's energy than anything.

"Hey, Rem-Rem," a voice next to him said. Remy turned to see Imaginary Gary standing next to him, completely healed.

"Uh…Gary? Where are we? Did the Shadow bring us here?" The rich boy asked, standing up.

"Got me, I just hope we put Tim-Tim six feet under."

"You, didn't, I'm afraid," a new voice said. The pair turned to see the jester fairy standing in the doorway of the room.

"Whoa, what's up with that get up, clown boy?" Gary asked snidely.

"The name's Wildcard," the jester introduced himself. "I'm the one who brought you here."

Remy asked the logical question. "Why?"

"Because I ordered it," another voice answered.

Wildcard stepped to the side revealing another figure. It remained in the shadows, but it still intimidated Remy and Gary. For some reason, this figure made them uneasy.

Before either of them could ask who he was, the figure continued. "I suggested you forget the Shadow. He's failed. You better off pledging allegiance to me instead. I'm much more powerful than that fool could ever be."

"…Why us?" Remy finally got the courage to ask. "Why only us? Why not Juandissimo and the rest of our allies as well."

"You two have what I need to complete my ultimate plan, traits you are currently unaware of. Join me, and you can have a position of power when I overthrow Jorgen and take control of Fairy World."

"I'm in," Gary said instantly.

"I suppose it would be wise," Remy answered. "So what is this plan?"

"All good things in time, Remy," the figure answered, "and some bad ones too."

* * *

The End…for now! 

A/N: Well, here we are gang, the end. Time to give credit where credit is due.

Thanks to Amras Felagund for essentially being my beta through all this, as well as giving me some great support, for which I would also like to thank dumas. You two have been a big help!

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! Heck, thanks to everyone who took the time to read this!

To all my fellow Timmy/Trixie shippers, thanks!

And finally, thanks to Butch Hartman, for creating some wonderful characters to play with.

Now that that's out of the way, I have to say this: the sequel probably won't be up till Adjustment is finished. Sorry, but I just have too many ideas floating around in my brain. I'll try to get it done quick, promise!

So, to all my readers, see you on the web!

-Michael J. J.


End file.
